The Pandemic Turnabout
by PowerZone
Summary: When double murders happen in a museum, the attorneys are hurled in a world in which an element masked with a deadly secret gets into the hands of a terrorist organization. Cover-ups, lies, and deceits protect the public - but three attorneys relish the search for the truth. Now that the organization has made its move, the attorneys must save their client - or die trying.
1. Case Summary

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT:  
****SUMMARY AND EVIDENCE AND PROFILES LIST**

* * *

**CASE OVERVIEW:**

When a mysterious element called _paldorium_ was discovered, scientific efforts had been made to research on the capabilities of this element. After some time, the global community believed that _paldorium _could be used as an alternative source of energy when electricity wasn't sufficient. Test cities around the world thrived on the use of _paldorium_ and productivity results in businesses and homes were favorable.

The views about _paldorium _would change when a _paldorium-_mining company was accused of environmental degradation. The case eventually went to trial and dragged on for a few weeks until surprising turn of events forced a mistrial. The defense attorney of the mining company collapsed during trial and died that same day. When the autopsy results were released, it was determined that the attorney died of _paldorium _poisoning.

Not too long after, the same cities that thrived on _paldorium_ encountered alarming results: suddenly, majority of the townspeople in these cities fell sick and more than half of the statistics died from the effects of _paldorium. _Around the world, environmental specialists defamed the use of _paldorium _due to the adverse health effects. Mining companies and research centers shut down operations and destroyed whatever was left of the element in their bases. The scientific community regretted the discovery and the uses of the mysterious element.

In the city of Los Angeles, a murder case would turn the world once more on its head as a global threat loomed to be unleashed in the near future. In an attempt to prevent the near-pandemic incident from happening like what happened before, a group of defense attorneys, prosecutors, and police workers – along with their allies at work and outside – were tasked to investigate the special matter.

Little would they know that this seemingly simple case would turn for the worse. In an effort to race against time trailing and killer and bringing justice, these groups would have to find out the truth before the world explodes with horror. This becomes the setting for _The Pandemic Turnabout._

* * *

**EVIDENCE:**

_The main character is Phoenix Wright and will be presented in his point-of-view based on the evidence presented by other characters and instances during the investigation and trial. Evidence will be updated regularly at the end of the chapter._

**Attorney's Badge** – This badge is proof of my profession and was given back to me just recently.

**Wig** - Wig worn by Mr. Sanford to conceal his disguise when meeting with an unknown caller. It was also dyed so that it wouldn't look like the original. Evidence is currently in police custody.

**VIP Ticket** - A ticket given as an invitation to Mr. Sanford for back-to-back events surrounding Ms. Shelper.

_The VIP ticket was divided into two colors: green and blue. The obtuse side of the ticket contained the details about the event: the gathering that took place yesterday, then the speech that was supposed to be today, and the unveiling of the masterpiece that was supposed to be tomorrow. The gathering would run from 3:00 to 8:00. The speech would be at 10:00 to 11:30. The unveiling of the masterpiece would take place at 9:00 followed by cocktails and socialization until 3:00. At the back of the ticket were a few words, "Ms. Shelper will be very pleased for your attendance in this event._" (Chapter 5)

**Shelper's Autopsy Report **- Est. time of death: between 11:00 PM and 12:00 midnight. Cause of death: stab wound to the heart; death was instantaneous (also shows a photo of the victim)

_The Gallery Warehouse overall looked desolate. Many of the objects at the background were crates and other steel items that had little bearing to the case. What stood out in the photograph was that the victim was in a sitting position at the foot of a large blue cloth-draped object that might as well have been the painting. Blood stained the victim's torso as the blade of the knife was plunged into her chest. Her head hung low and her hands were over her stomach. Near the victim was a peculiar object: a gray complicated-looking canister. _(Chapter 5)

**Museum Guide Map** - A guide map of the International Museum divided into six main parts.

_Aside from the main hall, the museum had five areas: the Debut Gallery where all new works of art would be presented to the public; the Music Gallery where profiles of world music were kept; the Aesthetics Gallery where paintings and sculptures of original and replicas were kept; the History Gallery where fragments of history were kept; and the Basement Area where the warehouse, the cafeteria, the machines, and miscellaneous viewing places were placed. _(Chapter 6)

**Canister** - Shockproof canister held by Ms. Shelper at the moment of the murder. The _paldorium_ bomb might have been inside it. A second canister was found on the stage in the mall atrium.

**Paldorium Bomb** - A specially-designed spherical bomb made of _paldorium_ and made by KLD. Four were supposed to explode in the mall but one was found unexploded under the stage in the mall atrium.

**Security Camera Record** - Record of the security camera on the night of the crime. Data resets every 10 PM daily.

_Last night, the camera captured four people entering the Gallery Warehouse. _She was impressed with the details of the security record. _One of them was of course Ms. Shelper. The three of them remained unknown. Ms. Shelper entered with another person a little after 10:45 PM. _"This puts her existence and this other person within the timeframe of the murder," Athena muttered then continued reading. _The other two people entered the Gallery Warehouse before midnight and discovered the body._ (Chapter 6)

The Judge received the copy from Blackquill's hawk then read the details. "It says here that in the previous security camera data, the witness Mr. Truman did enter the Gallery Warehouse at 9:57 PM!" (Chapter 14)

**Chief Prosecutor's Permission** - Written permission from Mr. Edgeworth to investigate Greene Corporation and ask for information. Permission also has ID passes for investigating.

**Black Slip** - Greene Co.'s protocol that an entity receiving it cannot go back to the company. Mr. Sanford was issued the black slip because of an accident in the company.

**Greene Corporation Accident Record - **Both recorded accidents in Greene Corporation were actually sabotages by KLD.

_Phoenix decided to find the most recent accidents. Every accident had to be recorded. He pulled out two accident records: one dated almost two years and one dated three months ago. Both involved mining accidents. The first one was an accident in the mines in which five were injured – the lead miner was Mr. Sanford. "Interesting," Phoenix muttered. The second one was an accident in the corporation main building in which one employee died. No suspect was named since the corporation treated it as an accident._ (Chapter 8)

**FD-5 File** - Files, records, evidence and photographs regarding the FD-5 file six months ago.

_Page 1: Victim Information_  
Victim: Valiant de Fender  
Occupation: Defense attorney  
Cause of death: Paldorium poisoning - extreme levels of paldorium and other poison elements found in the body. A syringe might have been used to inject paldorium into the body.  
Circumstances: Mr. Redfarer was the defense attorney of Greene Co., accused of environmental degradation. During trial, he collapsed on the bench and was rushed to the hospital. He died that day.

_Page 2: Testimony Against Greene Corporation  
_Witness testimony for the complainant revealed that a number of employees of Greene Corporation were terminated - among them Jarvan Kilver, Harris Sanford, Keith Tenner, and Albert Truman (Shelper's testimony). The cause of termination was apparently a mining accident two years ago._  
_

_Page 3: Evidence Presented  
_- List of Employees Terminated by Greene Corporation  
- Greene Corporation's By-Laws  
- Environmental License  
- Results of _Paldorium_ Testing in Minerva City

_Page 4: FD-5 Photograph  
_Photograph of the victim when brought to the hospital. Blood is pouring from the right temple. A small entry wound is found on the forehead. However, the cloth wrapped around the torso remains clean without the single speck of blood.

**Voluminous Blood** - Large amount of blood spilled in the Generator Room; weapon used to murder Prosecutor Williams is still unknown

**Kitchen Knife** - Murder weapon. Ms. Shelper's blood is found on the blade. No fingerprints were lifted, but trace amounts blood of Prosecutor Williams are found on the handle.

**Williams Autopsy Report** - Est. time of death: 10:30 PM to 11:00 PM; cause of death: massive amounts of blood loss due to _paldorium_ poisoning; injection wound found on forehead

_Detective Gumshoe pressed a switch by the witness stand then the holograph image changed. The image showed the body of Prosecutor Williams, but the body was almost unidentifiable. It almost felt as if he was a victim of a laboratory mutation experiment gone wrong. Blood had already been spilt from his body and was splashed on the wall. Apollo and Athena cringed at the gruesome sight. Aside from the body, the pool of blood already dried was splashed and splattered on the floor and on the wall. However, one part of the blood on the floor felt like as if it was disturbed, failing to contribute to the visual spillage stain. Even Phoenix could feel his stomach churn._ (Chapter 14)

**Generator** - Computer-controlled generator that can be set on manual or automatic. On the night of the crime, it was on manual mode when it was supposed to be on automatic.

**Blackout Report** - Blackout in the museum occurred for twenty minutes during 11:20 PM to 11:45 PM

**Missing Gun** - A gun held by the murderer. Truman claims that the gun had a complicated-looking mechanism.

**Cardkey** - Found in the Gallery Warehouse among the stack of boxes. The cardkey is used to access the Gallery Warehouse. Its owner still remains unknown.

**Protective Gear** - Clothing made of thick material designed to protect the wearer from radiation. In this case, the gear protects the wearer from _paldorium_ effects.

**Deciphered Note **- A note full of ASCII writing. The chief prosecutor received the note during the FD-5 case and was deciphered except for the last part.

_Resources are scarce. Some seek value for glory. Some seek glory for value. The limit of humanity is defined. You must understand what we mean. If not, we seek to destroy your city like we had done what we did. Get ready – everything, everyone knows the end._

**Shelper's Masterpiece** - Painting depicting a man holding what could be a piece of _paldorium. _Blood specks are found at the bottom of the painting.

_Faraday turned around. "That's right… this is Ms. Shelper's masterpiece." The painting showed a faceless person in a black suit holding some sort of a canister under his left arm. His right hand was clutched around something bright-green and seemed to be crushing it or gripping it tightly. The background of the painting showed a mountain like some volcanic explosion had occurred. At the bottom of the painting, some specks of red paint were scattered. "If you ask me, it's not really worthy of a masterpiece." _(Chapter 21)

**Memo to Edgeworth** - A crumpled note found by Ms. Oldbag under the door to the personnel in the Generator Room.

"_To Mr. Edgeworth. I have found the truth of the FD-5. All you want to know can be found in my safe. The person we talked about must not stay alive any longer. If I am caught as I finish my job, then I will gladly take the fall. __Yours truly, Kay Faraday._"

* * *

**PROFILES:**

_Profiles will be updated regularly at the end of the chapter._

**Phoenix Wright** (35, male) – I'm a renowned defense attorney and the lead attorney of the case. Seeing through secrets and thinking out-of-the-box are my top qualities.

**Apollo Justice** (24, male) – A partner in the law firm, he has an incredible ability to see through habits and twitches witnesses make.

**Athena Cykes **(20, female) – Another partner in the law firm, she has an amazing ability to analyze the moods of witnesses while questioning them.

**Harris Sanford** (25, male) - A high-rep actor accused for murdering Ms. Shelper. He was terminated from Greene Corporation because of an accident.

**Wonda Shelper** (37, female) - The victim of the case. She's a humanitarian rights advocate and a welfare worker, and a witness during the case six months ago.

******Python Williams**(29, male) - The prosecutor assigned to the case against Mr. Sanford. However, his dead body was found in the International Museum.

******Miles Edgeworth**(35, male) - A long-standing friend and the Chief Prosecutor of the district. His dark secret might be a key to solving the case.

**Simon Blackquill** (29, male) - Lead prosecutor of the case. A prosecutor who mastered the art and use of manipulative psychology.

**Kay Faraday** (26, female) - Assistant prosecutor and a greenhorn. She possesses a device called Little Thief that can reconstruct scenes using computer-graphic replicas.

**Det. Ema Skye** (27, female) - The detective-in-charge of the Shelper murder case. Uses a scientific approach in analyzing crime scenes and examining evidence.

**Det. Dick Gumshoe** (42, male) - The detective-in-charge of the Williams murder case. An old friend from long ago and also the District Head Detective.

**Viridian Greene** (48, male) - CEO of Greene Corporation. His corporation is plunging into bankruptcy because of the _paldorium_ outbreak.

**Wendy Oldbag** (?, female) - Museum guard and a witness. Somehow, even hearing her testimony is nostalgic in the worst sense possible.

**Albert Truman** (31, male) - The generator personnel head of the International Museum. Present that night controlling the generator for some reason.

**Shi-Long Lang** (36, male) - A high-ranked Interpol agent who was sent to investigate the KLD. His wolfish characteristics do precede some people known.

**Franziska von Karma** (28, female) - One of the prosecutors in my cases sometime in the past. Apparently in league with Agent Lang in the investigation of the KLD.

**Greyson**** Chromatic** (deceased, male) - The vice-president of Greene Co. killed off by KLD during the sabotage three months ago.

* * *

**PLACES:**

Wright Anything Agency  
Detention Center  
Greene Co. - CEO's Office  
Int. Museum - Main Hall  
Int. Museum - Generator Room  
Int. Museum - Gallery Warehouse  
Defendant Lobby No. 3  
Prosecutorial Archives  
Chief Prosecutor's Office  
Alliance Mall - South Entrance  
Alliance Mall - Atrium


	2. Antagonist Assembler

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT  
****INTRODUCTION**

_Loading AA system…_

"Take a look at this," he placed the briefcase on the nearby pipe separating the two of them then opened the case. He picked it up – an ingot radiating a bright green. The briefcase contained more than what they bargained for. "Something you wouldn't see every day…"

"I admit that these things are rare to find," conceded the other. "I'm sure that you'll put them to good use, right?"

He placed the ingot back in the briefcase. "You're not confident that the deal will push through."

The other chuckled. "Anything can happen, my friend…"

_AA system processes working… 24%_

He pushed the briefcase forward so that the other could receive it. A transaction was completed – one that had been in operation for many months, and one that was pulled to perfection.

"Nice," the other one spoke hoarsely when he opened the briefcase. "Seven million dollars of justice in this briefcase."

"All in _paldorium_ as requested."

The other smiled. "_Paldorium, _the accursed element said to be rarer and more refined than gold or uranium. No wonder science is freaking out when the mine was discovered."

The first one chuckled this time. "I guess it won't be science that will be freaking out…"

_AA system processes working… 63%_

"Tell me, how did the Judge get his hands on this accursed element?"

The other one stroked his chin. "Let's just say that a lot of things happened during the trial. One we know too well – the FD5."

"The FD5…"

The FD5 was a sensational case. During the middle of a trial involving a mining company, the defense attorney suddenly passed out on their bench and was rushed to the hospital. The public would learn later that evening that the attorney was severely poisoned and succumbed hours after the trial stopped.

"Medical authorities have reported it as the first-ever case of _paldorium_ poisoning," the second one narrated. "So what we're holding here is not just seven million dollars – but a deadlier poison than cyanide."

The first one chuckled as if there was nothing to fear. "A valuable poison, huh?"

_AA system processes working… 95%_

"So valuable that many are fearing that the continuous mining of _paldorium _would unleash some kind of pandemic… even though that many could see that the element would substantiate for alternative energy."

_AA system processes working… 96%_

"And where do we come in?"

The second one closed the briefcase. "This is where we shine. The _paldorium_ is in our hands. We do what we can for it."

_AA system processes working… 97%_

He reached for something inside his coat pocket and pulled out a canister with a complicated mechanism. "Even just one ingot of _paldorium_ in this canister could be deadlier than a nuclear bomb – when talking about fatalities. Imagine mass-poisoning inside this place…"

"Y-You're not thinking about it, aren't you?"

_AA system processes working… 98%_

"Oh, but I am… And there must be some loose ends that I must unthread before moving on."

_AA system processes working… 99%_

"Loose ends? Such as…"

_AA system processes working… 100%_

He chuckled again as he reached out for another object, this time at a lower coat. "Your eternal silence…" He pulled out a gun – not a seemingly ordinary gun.

_AA system process complete… Launch when desired._

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. No sound could be heard but no bullet came out from the gun. Instead of a bullet, a sharp needle struck the first one on the forehead. The pain did not register right away but a slow and horrible death would wait.

"W-What did you do?"

The second one tucked the weapon away. "The Antagonist Assembler, my secret weapon. Shoots bullets, ropes, any kind of projectile…" he smiled, flashing his teeth as if he were ready to pounce on prey like a werewolf, "… including _paldorium_ needles."

The first one's eyes widened. "N-No!" Then he felt it. The poison coursed through his blood and throughout the circulatory system until it reached the heart. Once the poison entered the heart, the heart reacted by pumping even more of the infected blood to the rest of the body system. In less than two minutes, he was on the floor writhing like a snake while gurgling a language that no cryptographer could decode. The bones softened like foam until the joints disintegrated, his veins exploded on various parts of the body and his skin tanned from a fair white to yellow to a murky brown. The eyeballs were about to be gouged as his lungs failed him to receive oxygen. Even the nerves were uncompromising as he continued writhing, ultimately paralysis kicked in.

A minute later since he collapsed, he was dead. The _paldorium_'s effects continued. Suddenly, every drop of blood that trickled out from his body hardened like stone. The murky brown skin transformed into a gray one such that he looked like a statue. His eyes remained open even in his death but the mouth hung open, gurgled with saliva dribbling down from whatever life that was left of him.

"Such a shame," he whispered. "You were never cut out for this at all…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Okay, that was probably a horrific description of the death of the victim. Technology can be quite far-fetched here but I don't have a lot of bounds in coming up with things in the story – as long as I can keep the other aspects realistic. So I created a fictional element and an advanced weapon revealed here as Antagonist Assembler. Perhaps more details about these objects can arise as the case progresses._

_Leave a comment and a review and I'll really appreciate it. Updates might be regular since my profession is forcing me to work almost all the time._

_**PowerZone**_


	3. Panic

***Six months ago***

**January 8; 11:32 AM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 2**

"It is my privilege to announce my results of the research surrounding the use of _paldorium _as an alternative source of electricity conducted in the test city – Minerva City," the researcher faced the grand jury as she testified. So far, the jury connected with her narration and details since she spoke concisely without using fancy language. "The results show in these graphs…" holographic images appeared in front of the jury while the researcher continued, "… indicate that _paldorium _overall has a positive effect on the way of life of Minerva City. Productivity levels increased by forty-two percent in most businesses, crime rate was reduced by thirty-five percent, and the overall income surged by sixty-two percent."

"Dr. Nowall," the defense attorney questioned, "how long did you conduct your research in Minerva City?"

"The discovery of _paldorium _was over a year ago and we had sufficient time to do our test research for six months since today," she answered.

"What statistical methods were used to present your findings?"

Dr. Nowall enumerated a few of these statistical methods that no one else in the courtroom could understand. The confusion was lifted somewhat when she explained in simple words what the methods meant and why they were used. She was a good witness.

"While you were conducting the research, did the local power plant use _paldorium_?"

"Yes," she answered.

"How was _paldorium_ used?"

The district attorney stood up. "Objection, Your Honor. The witness is a statistician whom the defense called to present their results on the use of _paldorium_ in their test city. She is not an engineer qualified to speak on how _paldorium_ works."

The defense attorney chimed. "Your Honor, her research can only be substantiated if the _paldorium _is processed properly. Without determining that the power in Minerva City was indeed running with _paldorium, _her research would be meaningless."

The judge raised his gavel and rapped it twice on the bench. "Objection denied. Proceed with the questioning."

Mercifully for Dr. Nowall, the defense attorney finished with his questioning just two hours since she was on the bench. The jurists were disappointed to see her go so early. The district attorney only had a few questions about the authenticity of the report, to which Dr. Nowall produced the offices that helped conduct the research. When the attorney announced for no more questions, the judge called for lunch break.

* * *

**January 8; 1:03 PM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 2**

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Dayton," the bailiff bellowed. The spectators, jurists, and lawyers rose from their chairs as the judge resumed his seat. He looked out at the audience and inspected carefully for any suspicious-looking individuals.

"Be seated," the judge instructed everyone. In an instant, everyone took their seats as if their legs gave out. When dead silence loomed over the courtroom, the judge proceeded. "Defense for Greene Corporation, please call your next witness."

The defense attorney stood up. "The defense would like to call…"

All of a sudden, the defense attorney stopped speaking. His mouth hung open as he tried to form the name of his next witness. He tried to move but his nerves were paralyzed. His eyes were about to bulge. A vein exploded near the foot and blood oozed out.

"Defense?" the judge said, surprised.

Then it happened. The defense attorney collapsed on the bench.

Pandemonium reigned in the courtroom. The spectators were just as surprised as the judge and the prosecution. Murmurs then became cries as the spectators wanted to scramble from the courtroom as if something else was about to erupt. The bailiffs wasted no time analyzing the situation – they rushed to the aid of the fallen defense attorney.

The judge had to do something and it was useless calling for order. "As of this time," he let his voice echo around the courtroom, "I will have to declare an indefinite amount of time for recess until the defense can recover." He then addressed the jurists, "You'll have to wait once more until we can sort out this mess." With a hard rap of the gavel, the session was adjourned for the day. The jurists would have to wait for further action.

* * *

**January 12  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 2**

A few days ago, only one camera was allowed to show a live coverage of the trial. Since the fiasco and the sudden turn of events in the trial against Greene Corporation, more than fifteen cameras and even more microphones all with their wirings tangled and strewn everywhere were assembled to face the chief-of-police who would announce what happened.

Everyone hushed when the chief-of-police took the witness stand. The reporters were ready with their pens and their notepads. The cameramen adjusted the stands so that the chief's message could be broadcast around the world.

"Good morning," said the chief. "On January 8 in this courtroom, defense attorney Valiant de Fender stumbled unconscious just as he was about to call his next witness for the trial against Greene Corporation. The two bailiffs, Spenser and Braden, rushed to his aid and called for paramedics. De Fender was immediately rushed to the hospital and was examined for causes of unconsciousness." He glanced at his notes as he announced to the world what happened. For four days, the world was confused at what happened. All eyes were on the chief to lift the confusion. "What the doctors found was very disturbing. Parents, please be advised that what you're about to see are pictures containing graphical content." He paused for a moment before he continued. At cue, the hologram appeared to the left of the chief-of-police. The hologram showed the lifeless body of the defense attorney covered in blood almost everywhere from the torso down to the legs. "The doctors determined that the victim lost a lot of blood on the way to the hospital. It is with deep regret to announce that defense attorney de Fender was announced dead on arrival." A reporter was about to question when the chief raised a hand. "Don't worry about your questions yet, I'll answer them when I finish my report."

He shuffled his notes. "What baffled doctors the most was the state when they received Atty. de Fender. The pictures have been outlined in black-and-white with lots of blurs." The hologram flashed four more pictures: his hands affixed like claws of a bird, his exposed torso revealing blood from where the veins erupted as if bullets entered these wounds, his head still intact but with the eyes blurred out, and a portion of the blood that poured out that looked _hardened. _"The last photograph is disturbing. As you can see, the blood somehow hardened in an alarming rate. But what I am about to announce is something that we should all take caution."

The chief-of-police was pestered numerous times not to disclose such sensitive information to the public for fear that it would create widespread panic. But the chief was adamant that if nothing happened, the company would continue operations not knowing that they were about to face the results of destructive consequences.

"Autopsy results show that from chemical analysis extracted from the blood, the victim died of poisoning," the chief continued. He tried to put on a brave face though it was clear to many that he was just as nervous as the rest of the people in the courtroom. He finished it off with, "To be more specific: _paldorium _poisoning."

When he said this, the people in Minerva City erupted in horror. Less than an hour later, chaos ensued and even the local police could not handle the people trying to flee the city and escaping with their lives. The situation in the mainland city was comparable to a zombie-apocalypse horror flick – without the widespread fires from buildings and vehicles.

The nightmare began.


	4. Sudden News

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**PART 1 - INVESTIGATION, DAY 1**

**July 26; 9:24 AM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Ready for this?" Apollo asked Athena.

The 20-year old defense attorney stood up from the lobby couch, stretched and flexed her arms, then pounded a fist on the other palm. "I'm ready as I can ever be!" Athena Cykes pronounced proudly. "And I'm fine as I can ever be!"

Apollo laughed. "That's the spirit!"

"By the way, why isn't Mr. Wright with us today?" Athena looked around.

Apollo sighed. "He's down with a slight fever. Good thing you took up the defense for this case – and pretty quickly too."

Athena chuckled. "Harris is a friend and I wouldn't want to let him down!"

The wiser attorney folded his arms, shielding his bracelet from view. "Friends, huh…?"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Athena pouted.

Apollo chuckled. "Don't worry… I won't!"

_This is a relatively simple case involving the murder of a welfare worker. The crime happened inside the International Museum between 11 PM and 11:20 PM, according to the autopsy report. The person who was arrested in suspicion of murder is Harris Sanford._

Harris was gloomily looking out the defendant lobby window. He had his hands clasped and his fingers were twirling as if he couldn't stand the anticipation and nervousness. When Athena patted him on the shoulder, Harris let out a gasp and jumped mightily.

"Whoa, don't get all too jittery!" Athena advised.

Harris scratched his head. "S-Sorry. Ever since I was arrested, I've been very jittery."

Apollo shook his head. "It's not like you to be like this, Mr. Sanford, given your reputation."

_That's right. Harris Sanford is a young actor who also happens to be one of my friends during high school. I'm not sure how his fans are reacting to his arrest. Nevertheless, I'm here to clear his name!_

"A-Are you really okay with me, Athena?" Harris asked, his voice showing every trace of doubt and fear.

Athena pulled a smile. "Relax, Harris. I've got this under control!"

"Th-Thanks…"

_Honestly, I couldn't do a proper investigation since the museum was crawling with police officers. I better hope I can find something useful during the trial._

Apollo excused himself and left the defendant lobby, leaving the client and his defense attorney.

"I'd like to ask a few more questions before we start," Athena told Harris and the two of them sat down on the couch. "Don't be afraid, Harris. Just tell me everything you know and we'll work something out."

Harris swallowed. "O-Okay…"

"Did you know the victim?" Athena asked.

Harris shook his head. "Personally, no. But since Wonda Shelper is famous in these parts for being a welfare worker and a humanitarian rights activist, I could probably say that I knew her to an extent."

"So the first time you met was…?"

"Yesterday in the International Museum," Harris answered obediently.

_No discord so far. I can trust him. _"Please tell me more about what happened in the International Museum."

Harris explained that the International Museum was about to unravel a painting called "Poverty in Motion," designed and painted by Wonda Shelper herself. On the day before the revelation, there was a VIP gathering event in which Ms. Shelper would give a speech on various topics – the cream would be about hope in the middle of hard times. That day of the speech happened to be on the day that the body of Ms. Shelper was discovered – and it was not very pretty, according to the police.

Athena listened carefully for any contradictions so far. She found none so far, not even a slight hint of deception in his voice or mood. _Seems Harris is innocent after all. All I need is to prove it in Court!_

The defendant lobby doors opened and the bailiff entered. "Mr. Sanford, the trial will begin in a few minutes. Will you and your lawyer proceed to the courtroom right away?" After making his announcement, he left and returned to the courtroom.

Athena flexed her arms one more time. "This is it, Harris. Are you ready?"

Harris shivered. "I'm still nervous… But since I placed a lot of my faith in you, I think you'll do fine!"

"Right! That's what I always say to my clients!" She gestured her client out of the defendant lobby and the two of them proceeded to the assigned courtroom.

* * *

**July 26; 9:48 AM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 3**

**Court Is Now In Session – ALL RISE**

After the Judge instructed everyone to be seated, he inspected the fray and the battleground. He was known in many ways from his peers, from the courthouse staff, and from all the lawyers he encountered. He was known for having a jolly and humorous personality. However, he was also fair in giving verdicts and his presence was not to be underestimated.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Harris Sanford," the Judge announced the start of the trial. "Before we begin, I would like to advise the general public that details obtained in this trial in no way, whatsoever, must be discussed among your friends, your spouse, your family members, and people beyond your relationship." He directed his attention to the defendant, seated on his place but still visibly shaking. "As the defendant is a well-renowned entertainer, this trial must be fair and swift. Are there any questions?"

Not a soul moved from their places or raised a hand. The Judge was satisfied. "Good, now let's proceed. Are both sides ready?"

Athena and Apollo were on the defense's bench and ready for action. "The defense is ready, Your Honor," Athena announced enthusiastically.

The prosecution's bench, however, was empty. A few murmurs were heard from the spectators and they were quickly quieted down by the Judge.

"It seems that the prosecutor assigned to the case isn't here yet," the Judge said, shaking his head in disapproval. He turned to the bailiff, standing guard at the courtroom entrance. "Bailiff, please contact the prosecutor's office for any contact of the lead prosecutor."

Just as the bailiff was about to go on the Judge's command, the courtroom doors bolted open. Two police officers entered the courtroom.

"What's all this?" Apollo outburst.

"Court is in session, officers," the Judge said calmly.

The officers however proceeded to the witness stand. When they stopped, they made a salute. "Your Honor," the first one said discreetly. "We're here to inform you of some… disturbing information."

The gallery burst with murmurs. The Judge blinked. Apollo and Athena exchanged looks. _This is not looking good. _Even the police officers looked regretful to be in the courtroom, but they had no choice.

The Judge took his gavel and rapped it three times on the bench. "Order! Order!" Eventually, the murmurs settled down and everyone listened on what the police officers had to say.

The second officer took out a piece of paper from his briefcase then placed it on the witness stand. "This here is a police report that arrived at the station just this morning – approximately two hours ago. After filing the complaint from a passerby, we rushed to the scene." He cleared his throat. "Apparently, a crime has been committed in the International Museum."

The spectators murmured once more.

"The museum again?" Athena hissed, sneering at the officers.

After the Judge called order, the first officer continued the report. "We did a preliminary investigation and identified the victim. The victim is Prosecutor Python Williams."

"What?" the Judge outburst. For the third time, the spectators vented their murmurs but the Judge did not feel the need to silence them.

"So he's supposed to be the prosecutor in this case," Apollo told Athena.

"Ever heard of him?" Athena asked. Apollo shook his head.

"Officers," the Judge spoke into his microphone. "Were you able to find out the cause of death?"

The officers looked at each other. "Your Honor, we couldn't go into that yet. The investigation just started."

"Any suspects so far?" Apollo asked.

Athena felt something unpleasant form in the pit of her stomach. _The trial hasn't really started and it feels like the police officers are really being interrogated._

"We're looking into that, but we cannot discount the possibility that the defendant has some connection to the case."

All of a sudden, Harris stood up from the defendant's seat. "Th-That's a lie! I did not know the victim and I did not kill anyone!"

"Sit down, Mr. Sanford," Athena instructed. "They're only looking at possibilities!" Harris did not heed. He was seething, his fist clenched ready to bring a knockout to any of the officers. _Come to think of it… if the murder happened in the International Museum, it must also be related to our case._

The Judge nodded. "Very well." He banged the gavel once. "It seems that this trial will have to be postponed to an indefinite time. A new prosecutor will be assigned to the case." The Judge turned to the defense. "You'll have to investigate some more and find out if the cases are linked together. Meanwhile, the police will continue on the work regarding the case surrounding the death of Prosecutor Williams. Are there any questions?"

The officers shook their heads.

"None, Your Honor," both defense attorneys answered.

"Very well. As much as I don't want it to happen, this Court is adjourned!" he banged his gavel once more. The session was over.

* * *

**July 26; 10:13 AM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"You've got to believe me!" Harris pleaded. "I did not kill anyone!"

Apollo folded his arms. He did not look at Harris as if the client were the guilty party. "Let me explain it again so that we have an understanding. The police is simply looking at a possibility that you're connected to the crime. Even if they do make a connection, a connection is all that matters."

"Hopefully, you're just a witness instead of being the suspect," Athena said. Apollo glared at her.

_Uh-oh. He's getting angry._

Harris looked down in despair. "Th-That's still not good."

"A-Anyway, what should we do?" Athena asked, trying to steer the topic away from the police details.

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead and thought of options. "We should probably regroup at the agency."

"Can't we continue our investigation?" Athena suggested.

"We can't," Apollo answered, ever the person with the other idea. "Since Prosecutor Williams' body was found in the International Museum, the police will be really all over it. This is a prosecutor we're seeing after all."

_It makes sense. If ever a person related to the law was caught in some heinous activity, the police force would really jump to it like mice on a giant slab of cheese._

"What about me?" Harris asked, still being fearful.

"We'll visit you at the Detention Center later," Athena told him reassuringly. "We'll have to gather our thoughts for the meantime."

One of the two police officers from earlier led Harris out of the defendant lobby.

"Looks like this case is taking its new turn," Apollo commented.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that the coming turns won't be smooth," Athena agreed. "Let's go back to the agency, per your suggestion."

As the two of them left the defendant lobby and made their way back to the agency, Athena could feel something on her chest. She didn't notice it until recently because she was overcome with surprise at the sudden news about the prosecutor's passing. _When the police officers made their announcement, there was something I couldn't ignore. There's a level of discord in both of them. Are they lying? Are they involved?_


	5. Meeting in A Disguise

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26; 11:15 AM  
Wright Anything Agency**

"Postponed…" Phoenix Wright repeated when Apollo and Athena finished their story of what happened during the trial. Apparently, he wasn't surprised. The news of Prosecutor Williams' passing already hit the airwaves and many people in town figured that the case against Harris Sanford wouldn't go into action just yet. He was still having a fever.

"Are you okay, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked concernedly.

Phoenix smiled. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I've seen worse days with this fever." He coughed.

The two able attorneys gathered in the living room and consulted their next plans.

"As planned, we'll be talking to Mr. Sanford once more to get some information."

Athena nodded. She felt slightly hesitant about disclosing some crucial information. Perhaps she had to do it for the investigation to proceed. "Apollo, there's something I want to share."

The red-suit attorney sat up. "What is it?"

She cleared her throat. "When the policemen mentioned their report about Prosecutor Williams not making it to court because he was dead, something caught me off-guard." Using her Widget, she let a bright blue holograph appear, in which the image contained the footage of the two police officers testifying. "I only realized it when we reached the lobby that I began suspecting that their report wasn't entirely truthful."

Apollo blinked. "Not truthful, huh?"

Athena nodded. "I could've spotted it right away, but I guess the shock was a little too much for me to bear."

On cue, Widget's cute machine-voice spoke, "That was some shocking news!" Widget was a device Athena used to determine the mood of a witness during cross-examination. As a key companion in her investigation, Widget also reflected its owner's mood and could speak from her mind.

She shrugged. "There's little else for us to press on that matter unless we find some evidence."

"Do you think they're related?" Phoenix asked from behind the two of them. He was holding a glass of water. "The two murders in the International Museum?"

"Maybe," Apollo answered. "If both Ms. Shelper and Prosecutor Williams died at a similar span of time, then there has to be some evidence linking both events." He stood up. "That's why we need to talk to Mr. Sanford."

"Remember that Mr. Sanford claimed that he did not know the prosecutor," Athena reminded him. "I sensed no deception, so he couldn't be lying."

Apollo pondered about this. "Maybe they aren't related," he said softly after a short while. "But if we continue our investigation, maybe we'll find something new."

Phoenix gulped his water. "In any case, if something comes up regarding the current case, we'll let you know." He went back to the kitchen.

"Shall we go on, then?" Athena said to Apollo. _If my hunch is right, they're probably finished questioning him by now._

* * *

**July 26  
Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

Apollo and Athena gathered in the specified cubicle where Harris Sanford was seated behind a bulletproof glass wall. He looked upset – the presence of his two lawyers who were working their hearts out to solve the case did nothing to ease his fears.

"Mr. Sanford," Athena started, taking charge of the investigation. "We returned because we wanted to ask you a few more questions."

The good thing about the case was that Harris was cooperative. They handled cases of uncooperative witnesses and even out-of-this-world clients.

"Ask away," he said. "I've nothing to gain by lying, anyway. I'm innocent, after all."

Athena smiled at her client's conviction of innocence.

"First of all, you claimed that you no personal relations whatsoever to Ms. Shelper," Athena let him recall the conversation before the start of the trial. "You also outburst very convincingly that you had no relation to Prosecutor Williams whatsoever."

Harris nodded. "If the police are ready to indict me with those charges, then I entrust you to find out what happened."

"Whatever suits the case," Athena responded. _I should probably ask him about what he was doing on the night of the crime._

She consulted her notes. "If the police suspected you for the murder of Ms. Shelper, there must be a very good reason. I would like to know what you were doing in that timeframe."

Harris closed his eyes. "Let's see…" he took a deep breath. "At nine in the evening, I received a phone call telling me to come to the International Museum."

"The museum closes at eight in the evening," Apollo clarified. "Why would you go to the museum one hour after closing time?"

He shook his head. "The caller didn't tell me those details. She said that it was very important."

"So the caller was a female," Athena clarified.

"Yes," Harris answered. "Given my reputation with my fans and given the notion that I was going to do something suspicious, I disguised myself quickly." He smiled. "You probably know me for many of my roles because I perform with a lot of masks."

_That's true. He can look like a beach hunk in one movie, then a frail old man in another, and he can even mask himself to look like a female. Harris is like a jack-of-all-trades kind of actor._

"What disguise did you use?" Apollo inquired.

Harris turned away. "I used the wig for one of my action movies. However, I dyed it a little bit so that I won't be given away easily. Oh, I also had to put some designer shades."

"And this wig, where is it now?" Athena asked.

"It's confiscated by the police when I was arrested," Harris answered. "That was when they identified me."

"I see…"

**Wig added to the Court Record.**

"Did you even bother to check the authenticity of that call?" Apollo asked.

"It was a phone call from a friend," Harris justified. "She told me to meet me in the International Museum. To be clear, she said inside the museum." He narrated that they argued for a little while over the phone, but she – the caller – insisted that it was urgent.

"The phone's probably with the police," Athena told Apollo. "If we can find some details regarding that call, maybe we can find a lead." _But then again, Fulbright's really one willing to divulge some information – all in the name of justice. Who else could we trust?_

"Did it ever occur to you that it might have been Ms. Shelper?" Apollo inquired.

"I don't think so," Harris answered. "The only time I met Ms. Shelper was that afternoon when we had that gathering in which she announced that she would be making her speech before unveiling her masterpiece." He folded his arms and reclined to the back of the steel chair. Harris was one normal person – no quirks so far. "Since we were given VIP tickets, those who received them also had to go." He produced a VIP ticket and slid it under the glass for the two of them to receive.

The VIP ticket was divided into two colors: green and blue. The obtuse side of the ticket contained the details about the event: the gathering that took place yesterday, then the speech that was supposed to be today, and the unveiling of the masterpiece that was supposed to be tomorrow. The gathering would run from 3:00 to 8:00. The speech would be at 10:00 to 11:30. The unveiling of the masterpiece would take place at 9:00 followed by cocktails and socialization until 3:00. At the back of the ticket were a few words, "Ms. Shelper will be very pleased for your attendance in this event."

_This is not the flashiest VIP ticket I've seen, but I guess it will do._

**VIP Ticket added to the Court Record.**

"So what happened when you arrive in the museum?" Athena asked.

"I received another call," Harris answered. He really had no trouble remembering the events, which really pleased the two defense attorneys. "This time, she told me to go through certain areas before we could meet at the specified place. I followed the instructions and we met at the Gallery Warehouse."

Athena's eyes lit. "The Gallery Warehouse…?"

"That's where the body was found!" Apollo exclaimed. He opened his briefcase and searched for something. He presented the photograph of the crime scene. The photograph was given to them during their investigation cut short the previous day.

The Gallery Warehouse overall looked desolate. Many of the objects at the background were crates and other steel items that had little bearing to the case. What stood out in the photograph was that the victim was in a sitting position at the foot of a large blue cloth-draped object that might as well have been the painting. Blood stained the victim's torso as the blade of the knife was plunged into her chest. Her head hung low and her hands were over her stomach. Near the victim was a peculiar object: a gray complicated-looking canister.

"We were supposed to use this during the trial," Athena told Harris as she let him look at the photograph. "I'd like you to direct your attention to this particular object." She pointed at the gray canister. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Harris looked closely. He cringed for a moment at the sight of the dead body.

"Well?" Athena wanted answers.

Harris shook his head. "I don't know that that is."

"When you met with that person – that female caller – was she holding anything resembling that canister?" Athena asked.

Then it happened: Harris let out a gasp. "N-N-Now I remember!"

_Now this has got to be a break._

Harris calmed himself. "When I met with the woman, she was holding something under her arm. I didn't bother to ask what she was holding. But I'm almost sure that it could have been that one."

"How can you tell?" Apollo asked, influenced by the interest ignited by their client.

"That mark," Harris pointed at the canister once more. "It's a logo of some sort, I don't know. All I could remember was that the container she was holding also had the same logo in that picture."

_It doesn't take a birdbrain to connect the facts together._

"So the person you met that night… could actually be Ms. Shelper?"

Harris turned away, unable to face at either attorney. He folded his arms. "I… I don't know. When I saw that person, I'm not sure I could even recognize her at all."

"That's too bad," Athena lamented.

Before she could move on to the next question, Apollo tapped her shoulder and whispered at her ear, "I'm sensing a habit. I should try to break him."

Athena seemed alarmed for a moment. The two defense attorneys exchanged their places – this time, Apollo was seated and Athena was standing.

"Mr. Sanford," Apollo said. "I'd like you to tell me one thing why you couldn't recognize her. Can you please say that to me again."

"Were you listening?"

Apollo nodded. "I just want to make sure that I heard correctly. Every information is vital to the case."

Harris sighed. "I hope you're right."

_This is Apollo's time to find out for any habits or twitches in the person. When he's focusing deeply, he uses his bracelet._

As Harris repeated that line, Apollo's eyes got into focus. The bracelet worn around his left wrist tightened considerably and that was his cue to find out what kind of habit Harris was displaying. Of course, every habit would have a reason. He focused on the eyes, then the chin, then the ears. When he couldn't find it, he went to the neck, the hands, then the clothes. It felt as if everything proceeded in slow motion. Harris never noticed it.

"_I d-o-n-'t k-n-o-w. W-h-e-n I s-a-w t-h-a-t p-e-r-s-o-n…"_

"_I-'m n-o-t s-u-r-e I c-o-u-l-d e-v-e-n…"_

"_r-e-c-o-g-n-i-z-e h-e-r a-t a-l-l."_

There it was – on the forearm.

**Gotcha!**

"Stop right there," Apollo told Harris. "Harris, you mentioned that when you saw your caller in the Gallery Warehouse, you weren't sure that you could recognize her at all. This is a key piece of information because your forearm muscles tightened when you mentioned the word 'recognize.'"

Harris had the look of a confused monkey whose bananas were taken away in front of it. "Clarify that for me."

"You see, I have the ability to perceive witnesses' testimonies through their actions. Sometimes, when they speak in the witness stand, they get suddenly nervous that sometimes when they're asked to discuss things they have some sort of habit. In this case, you exhibited such when you said about recognizing the caller."

"I think he's still confused," Athena muttered.

"Then let's make it clear," Apollo spoke. "The issue here is all about recognizing the person you met. If that's the case, maybe this is the reason why you weren't sure about recognizing her."

**Take that!**

Apollo presented the data about the wig. "If you really saw Ms. Shelper once, I don't think it would make a good impression on you. If it was indeed Ms. Shelper who called you to the museum, you wanted to know if it was really her or not."

_Wait… something doesn't add up. _Athena stepped in. "Something doesn't make sense. It's entirely possible that you could still recognize Ms. Shelper – after all, she's the one in the spotlight since she would give her speech and present her masterpiece."

Apollo nodded. "You weren't really sure about recognizing her, but rather… you weren't sure that she would recognize you. You said it yourself, Mr. Sanford."

***FLASHBACK***

"What disguise did you use?" Apollo inquired.

Harris turned away. "I used the wig for one of my action movies. However, I dyed it a little bit so that I won't be given away easily. Oh, I also had to put some designer shades."

"And this wig, where is it now?" Athena asked.

"It's confiscated by the police when I was arrested," Harris answered. "That was when they identified me."

"I see…"

***FLASHBACK END***

Harris was perspiring, his teeth gritting.

"If the wig was confiscated by the police when you were arrested," Apollo deduced, "that means that you were wearing the wig the whole time… so that you could conceal your identity to whoever you met!"

Harris pounded softly on the table and Apollo knew he hit jackpot. Slowly, his eyes slid out from intense focus and let the surroundings return.

"Harris, we're not suspecting you of anything," Athena reassured him. "We only want the truth."

The client took a deep breath before he sat back on the chair. "Fine. Here's the truth."

_Finally!_

"If you're so eager to find out why I came to the museum using a wig and not take it off," Harris explained, "it was because I did not want to draw too much attention to myself. I really planned to take off my wig when I arrived so that I could be recognized immediately."

The two lawyers nodded. "Go on," instructed Apollo.

"The odd thing was that when I arrived at the Gallery Warehouse, I was met by a person. I couldn't see that person clearly because she was in the dark."

"How did you know it was a female?" Athena asked.

Harris shrugged. "I only assumed that it was the same person who called me."

_Naturally, one would think the same way regarding the circumstances. But could it really have been Ms. Shelper?_

"What happened next?" Athena asked.

Harris scratched his head. "I was knocked unconscious for a few hours. When I awoke, the police slapped handcuffs on me and the last thing I saw before being led out of the warehouse was her body as you see in that photograph."

**Photo of Victim added to the Court Record.**

Apollo turned to Athena. "I think this needs further scrutiny. We need to find out if the person Mr. Sanford met in the Gallery Warehouse was really Ms. Shelper."

Athena consulted her notes. "I'm also curious about this canister."

"You just want to find out what's inside it…"

"I'm no kid," Athena snapped. _How come it's always me and the kid issues?_

"Anyway," Apollo stood up from the chair. "We'll continue our investigation in the museum. If you remember something else, hold onto it until we return." He proceeded with the routine warnings: do not talk to anyone else except your lawyers, don't talk to them about sports, weather, movies, etc.

A guard led Harris out of the visitor's lobby where he would be led back to his cell.

"I'm sure that canister holds something valuable," Athena said to Apollo as they prepared to leave the detention center. "The only problem is what it was doing there in the first place."

"Maybe it's the property of the museum," Apollo assumed.

"We'll never know until we see it for ourselves. Let's move to the crime scene!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Before I proceed, let me give some acknowledgment to the reviewers to far:_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _Welcome to the mine! Dig up the paldorium - and you get burned! *laughs* Of course, you'll know more as the story will progress._

Sparkers16: _The story will follow mostly Phoenix Wright (and part of it with Athena Cykes), but imagine having all three defense attorneys in the trial. Imagine if all of them combined their special abilities... *gasps*_

_By the way, cookies will be given to the first person who can find out the secret behind the name of the defendant._

_Okay, time for the notes. As usual, the case summary (first chapter) was updated to reflect the addition of the three new evidence. No new updates of the evidence recorded so far, so their details remain as is. The content of the photograph was already explained in this chapter, but I'll just include it in the case summary._

_I hope you liked how I portrayed Apollo's action with the bracelet during the interrogation. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes in the mechanics. I'm really excited in writing what happens when Athena uses the Mood Matrix during the trial. ***OOPS, SPOILER! You read that already - now go cry in a corner.***_

_Read and review, comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated for me to keep the story moving!_

**_PowerZone_**


	6. Crime Scene

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

*****Caution: Major DUAL DESTINIES spoilers ahead!*****

**July 26  
International Museum – Main Hall**

The International Museum was a large expansive building that had every trace of Greek architecture inspiration both in and out. Marble pillars and marble statues lined the façade of the building and gave the place a radiance of importance and prestige. The museum was home to famous original works and replicas by various artists around the world – by craftsmen, painters, composers, sculptors, etc. The Greek architecture's façade protected the museum's supremely tempered walls, making a break-in almost impossible.

Aside from the main hall, the museum had five areas: the Debut Gallery where all new works of art would be presented to the public; the Music Gallery where profiles of world music were kept; the Aesthetics Gallery where paintings and sculptures of original and replicas were kept; the History Gallery where fragments of history were kept; and the Basement Area where the warehouse, the cafeteria, the machines, and miscellaneous viewing places were placed. Since the first four areas were untouched during the time of the crime, only the Basement Area triggered a lot of police interest.

The main hall itself boasted a colossal replica of the supposed colonial map of the world etched on a globe. The globe was made of titanium and it rotated slowly so that viewers could view the entire thing without moving too much. Light arched from the ceiling, protected with bulletproof and impenetrable glass. Along the main hall were small fountains, supposedly to give visitors a relaxing atmosphere after being breathless from the numerous displays of the museum galleries.

The museum was closed to the public because of the investigation. Athena and Apollo crossed the police signs and descended the stairs to the main hall.

"I used to come here often when I was a child," Athena had told Apollo. "It was when I realized that I wanted to go to Europe to pursue my studies."

_First order of business is to speak with the detective-in-charge…_

"Since our good old detective – who was never one anyway – is behind bars," Apollo reminded, "I'm quite interested in who the detective-in-charge for the case is."

"There are two places to investigate: the Gallery Warehouse where the body of Ms. Shelper was found, or the place where the body of the prosecutor was found." Athena looked to her left. "There are copies of the museum guide map here for our picking."

**Museum Guide Map added to the Court Record.**

"Since we don't know yet where Prosecutor Williams' body was found, it seems the only option is to search the Gallery Warehouse," Apollo told Athena. "We never got to do a proper investigation yesterday."

Athena nodded. "Y-You're right. Let's head to the scene, then."

* * *

**July 26  
International Museum Basement Area – Gallery Warehouse**

When new works would be presented in the Debut Gallery, these works would be stored safely in the Gallery Warehouse. Access to the Gallery Warehouse required a keycard from the museum curator, and somehow Ms. Shelper's body was found inside.

"Any record of access to the Gallery Warehouse would be recorded," the security guard told Athena and Apollo when they asked about the warehouse. "The control room," he pointed to a small room before the entrance of the warehouse, "will take note of that record."

"Thanks, officer."

Few officers were inside the Gallery Warehouse. The body was already moved from the warehouse to the morgue, where the autopsy was still in progress. A mannequin from the Police Department was used to depict the seated position of the body when it was found. Nothing had changed as Apollo compared the present state of the warehouse with the photo of the victim.

_So this is where artworks are preserved before they make it to the Debut Gallery._

"Artworks, all right," Apollo remarked. "Someone painted a crime scene all over the place."

Athena pulled out the crime photo. "According to the photograph, there was an odd canister found near the victim." She looked up and spotted the area depicted in the photo. "Lucky for us, it's still here."

The two attorneys pulled out pairs of synthetic gloves. The purpose in wearing them was preservation – not to leave their fingerprints on any piece of evidence. Slowly, Athena bent down to pick up the canister.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

The shrill made Apollo cringe and Athena jump.

"This is a crime scene and you should not tamper with any of the evidence!"

_Wh-What in the world?_

When the two attorneys wheeled around, they were met by a woman. She had an air of displeasure around her, contrasting to her professional-looking set of clothes that included a pearly-white lab coat. Her accessory was a pair of pink-framed eyeglasses that no one would wear on a normal basis. Unfortunately, these two things were enough for Apollo to recognize the annoyed person.

"Y-You! I know you…!" Apollo pointed a shaky finger.

The woman glanced at Apollo then gasped. "Hey… you're…!"

Athena felt confused. "Okay… out with it, already!"

Apollo cleared his throat. "This here is Detective Ema Skye. She was usually the detective-in-charge for my cases in my first year as a lawyer."

The detective gave a thumbs-up. "That's me… I'm glad that you still remember me, Apollo Justice."

Apollo nodded. His smile suddenly vanished as if a wave of realization hit him. "W-Wait… if you're the detective-in-charge here, does that mean that the prosecutor for the case is…"

Detective Skye turned away, a smile plastered on her face. "That glimmerous fop? Thank the heavens, no!"

"So it must be Simon Blackquill?" Athena guessed.

The detective took interest in Athena as she pulled out a magnifying glass from her satchel then prodded the lawyer. "Hmm, I haven't seen you around lately."

_Who do you think I am? Some species of an extinct dinosaur…?_

Detective Skye put away her magnifying glass. "I have to apologize for my obsession of science," she told them enthusiastically. "Dear Apollo here couldn't stand it at first… but you'll find out soon that such scientific endeavors can be very helpful for the case."

"And you believe her?" Athena asked her partner.

"Yeah," Apollo answered. "Though I'd like to object about standing it at first…"

"So what's your name?" Detective Skye asked Athena.

"A-Athena Cykes," Athena introduced herself.

"And I'm Widget," the necklace piped up, startling the detective.

"What do you have there?"

Athena lifted Widget off her chest. "Oh. This is Widget, a special machine that lets me analyze a person's mood. It's kinda complicated to explain…"

"Interesting little toy you have there," Detective Skye remarked, and this enraged Athena.

"W-Who're you calling a toy!" she burst, ready to lunge at the detective. Apollo feared for the consequences so he restrained her.

Detective Skye did not feel unnerved. She laughed. "I'm just joking, Athena. So I believe you're the defense attorney for the case, Apollo?"

Apollo smiled. "As much as I would like to take the case, I'm not. Athena here is the lead for the defense regarding Ms. Shelper's murder."

"W-Wow! To think a kid would take up the defense…"

_That does it…!_

Athena was at it again. And again, Apollo had to do the restraining. "Simmer down, Athena. I'm sure she didn't really mean it, right?"

"I'm sure I'll be cracking magnifying glasses over her head during cross-examination," Athena flared. Widget responded along with Athena's emotion.

"Please, Detective Skye," Apollo pleaded dryly. "No remarks the wrong way…"

Detective Skye was amused at the scene. "Very well. I'll take them back and I apologize. I'll be here to help you out while you investigate."

Athena took a deep breath. "Well, that settles it." _But if ever she lets her tongue loose again, I'll be prepared for a cat fight. _She returned to the canister and picked it up. "This canister… this is something that you don't see every day."

Detective Skye inspected the canister. "We're still trying to figure out what it really is," she said. "A few actions to it made us interpret that it was hollow and that it could contain something inside. The only thing we hope to know is that why this peculiar object is here in the first place."

"How about fingerprints?" Athena inquired.

"Only the victim's fingerprints are on the canister," the detective answered.

**Canister added to the Court Record.**

Apollo got the canister and began inspecting the exterior. "Look at this," he pointed to a particular spot at the bottom of the canister. "There's some stencil logo here… Greene."

"Greene?" Athena wondered.

Detective Skye filled in the information. "Greene is the name of a mining corporation… Greene Corporation. The canister is theirs. And if you're wondering why the victim had it, you're asking the wrong person."

_Basically, she doesn't know._

"So what about Greene Corporation? What does it have to do with the case…?" Athena asked.

The detective felt hesitant. "I'm sure you know about what happened six months ago."

"No," Athena answered. Apollo however answered otherwise.

_I guess I'm really behind the times for going back to Europe for a short visit._

"Six months ago, there was a case filed against Greene Corporation," Apollo narrated. "The charges were mostly environmental degradation though others included violation of environmental policies and tax evasion." He pressed a finger to his forehead. "The hype back then was that the mining industry discovered a rare mineral called _paldorium_ and that it had some sort of ability to generate electricity. _Paldorium_ was first found in the mines of Greene Corporation."

Detective Skye continued the story. "Eventually when the scientific world presented its beneficial results of _paldorium, _Greene Corporation somehow became obsessed with finding potential _paldorium_ mines that it caused massive degradation."

Apollo stepped in. "One day during the trial, the defense attorney suddenly collapsed and was rushed to the hospital. He died due to the effects of _paldorium – _or rather _paldorium _poisoning. As for the poison, no one knew how it happened."

"You could imagine what happened to Greene Corporation after that," Detective Skye continued. "Operations plummeted and the corporation almost went bankrupt. But I heard lately that it was getting back on its feet." She turned to the mannequin. "Ms. Wonda Shelper is a welfare worker and a well-known environmental rights activist. So brazen is her passion that she even finger-pointed the company for the chaos in Minerva City."

"Oh, I think that was on the news," Athena said, recalling some information. "People fled from the city because it was one of the test subjects of _paldorium._"

Detective Skye nodded. "Thankfully, none of the people who stayed behind had a trace of _paldorium _in their body systems. Seems to me that this is some case that needs utmost scientific investigation."

_Paldorium huh… Maybe this information could be useful when I have the time._

**Paldorium information added to the Court Record.**

"The only thing bugging me is that if the victim had an open hatred for Greene Corporation," Apollo spoke. "Why would the victim carry this with her?"

The detective shrugged. "Beats me… I guess you'll have to find that out on your own…"

_Seems like Ms. Shelper has a background that she wouldn't like to share._

"So why arrest Harris Sanford?" Apollo inquired.

Detective Skye did not hesitate to answer. "We received a call from a passerby who reported a suspicious individual lurking into the International Museum. As quietly as possible, the police sneaked into the Museum and searched everywhere until they found the two of them."

"Basically, they arrested Sanford on the claims that he was the only one around." Athena concluded.

The detective seemed pleased with herself. "That… and one other thing. There was a witness."

"A witness?" Apollo wondered.

_Interesting to note that there was a witness here even after closing time of the museum…_

"The witness is being interrogated right now," Detective Skye clarified. "The prosecution is prepping up their witness as we speak."

"Who's the prosecutor?" Athena asked, her question from earlier not yet answered.

"Simon Blackquill," she answered. "He's not quite bad or annoying as that glimmerous fop. True, he's quite moody… But he's confident that we'll get the job done." The detective smiled at the both of them. "And if you're wondering what the prosecution will be up to for tomorrow, they're pinning a lot on the witness's testimony."

"The witness," Apollo said. "And who's this witness?"

"Classified."

Apollo chuckled. "Figures…"

_I noticed that the crime scene here only has the canister as a piece of evidence. Other than that, it really has little else to present… Not unless…_

Athena was reminded of something. "Say, there was also a murder right here in the International Museum…"

"Oh, you mean that of Prosecutor Williams?" Detective Skye inquired. Both lawyers nodded. "The other detective-in-charge happens to be a more experienced one in his league." She looked at the warehouse doorway. "And since that case is a separate one, I don't have the liberty to cross paths."

_I dunno, _Athena thought doubtfully. _When the police officers made their statement, something seemed a little off…_

Apollo folded his arms and started shivering. "It's… really cold in here."

"The place has to be well ventilated to prevent any kind of damage to new art that will be presented," Detective Skye said. She rubbed her hands to keep herself warm. "That's why you see narrow air vents that couldn't fit a single person."

_So there was only one entry point to the warehouse and out. And if this witness really saw Mr. Sanford at the moment of the crime, we're in big trouble!_

Apollo remembered something. "On our way here to the warehouse, we were informed that access to the warehouse would be recorded by a computer in the Control Room."

Detective Skye nodded. "That's right." She reached inside her satchel and handed over a piece of paper. "This is a copy of that record."

Athena received the copy then read it. _Last night, the camera captured four people entering the Gallery Warehouse. _She was impressed with the details of the security record. _One of them was of course Ms. Shelper. The three of them remained unknown. Ms. Shelper entered with another person a little after 10:45 PM. _"This puts her existence and this other person within the timeframe of the murder," Athena muttered then continued reading. _The other two people entered the Gallery Warehouse before midnight and discovered the body._

"We are really in trouble," Apollo said softly. "If no other person entered the Warehouse Gallery, then I'm afraid it could only have been Mr. Sanford…"

"I refuse to believe that," Athena snapped.

Apollo took a deep breath. "You're right. It'll do no good to concede, not when Mr. Sanford placed his complete faith in us to get the job done."

**Security Camera Data added to the Court Record.**

Upon further investigation around the warehouse, the attorneys determined that there weren't other possible escape routes in the room. Numerous crates piled up the back of the warehouse but they didn't seem to be used recently. Other than a yellow light reflecting off the wall above one of the crates, the rest of the warehouse did not catch any further attention.

"I guess this is how far our investigation of the crime scene will go," Athena told Apollo.

Apollo turned to Detective Skye, interested at the canister. "Are you sure there's no connection between this incident and that of Prosecutor Williams?"

"Tell you what, if you can give to me some kind of connection between the two cases, I'll give you special permission to talk to the detective-in-charge so that you can also investigate," Detective Skye said smugly, confident that neither attorney would make the connection.

_Go figure… Where was that "in justice we trust" attitude…? Oh right, he's somewhere out there…_

"Where next?" Apollo asked Athena.

_Let's see…_ She looked around the crime scene. _First, there's a security camera data capturing four people who went to the crime scene. Ms. Shelper and one other person entered the warehouse, and the remaining two discovered the body. Next, there's a canister belonging to Greene Corporation. According to Detective Skye, a witness saw the murder happen._

"Looks like another dead-end," Athena said, thoroughly defeated for leads.

Just then, a cellphone rang softly. Detective Skye jumped. "Oh, sorry…" She took out her cell phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Detective Skye here…"

"Do you really think there's a connection?" Athena turned to Apollo.

Apollo pressed a finger once more to his forehead. "Think about it. Why of all instances would the prosecutor be murdered just before the trial? Maybe there's a critical piece of information somewhere that might turn the case around… a critical piece of information that might not favor the prosecution."

Athena nodded. "If so, Mr. Sanford could not have done it because he was behind bars awaiting his trial."

Detective Skye finished her phone call then turned to the both of them. "I'll have to go. Something important just came up." After a swift farewell, Detective Skye left the scene, leaving it to two other police officers.

_This place is getting chillier by the minute._

"We should leave if we don't want to end up as human popsicles," Apollo told Athena.

"Good idea," she agreed. _But where should we go next?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Shoutout to new reviews:_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Hmm, that person isn't what I had in mind, but good try. You get half-a-cookie. :D

_Also, thanks to everyone who are and will be following the story and adding it to their favorites._

_A little peek of what's going to happen in the few chapters: Phoenix takes on a case while Apollo and Athena try to find a connection between the current case and the case surrounding Prosecutor Williams' death. If you like recurring characters, you can mention them too! I'm planning to bring a new prosecutor who will work alongside some of those you already know. I hope the storyline can make it to the trial._

**PowerZone**


	7. Suspected of Another Murder

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26  
Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix Wright's cellphone rang. He was reading online articles surrounding the circumstances of Prosecutor Williams' death. The websites saw the death differently. One indicated that the death might have a connection with the death of Ms. Shelper. Then another one traced a possible connection to what happened six months ago – the prosecutor was the one in that case too, it said. He grew weary of the qualms and decided that if the suspect asked for his services, he would be on the case.

His sickness persisted but he didn't want to concede to such a minor setback. He answered his phone. "Phoenix Wright speaking."

When he heard the caller at the other side of the line, he sat up immediately. "So it is. I heard about the circumstances."

Phoenix listened intently to what the caller had to say. He smiled. "If that's so… I guess I really don't have a choice."

While on the phone, the door opened and his two subordinates entered the office. They seemed flustered. "Okay, I'm on it," he said to the caller. "Maybe I'll bring along some company to help out. They might have good information – if we can link them together." He hung up.

"What's happened," Apollo asked when Phoenix finished the phone conversation.

Phoenix smiled. "Looks like we have another case on our hands."

Athena's eyes squinted – the look of confusion. "B-But we're investigating into Ms. Shelper's…"

Their boss cut in. "A suspect was arrested for the murder of Prosecutor Williams. He requested for our services as their lead defense. I understand that you're investigating the murder in the Gallery Warehouse. The suspect wants to say something… and I think it's also relevant to your case."

"So… you want us to come with you?" Apollo inquired.

Phoenix nodded. "I might need your powers… and mine."

"Power?"

"I think he means your bracelet," Athena told Apollo.

"What did you mean about yours?" Apollo wondered.

Phoenix stood up and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out something for the two of them to see. "I'm sure I mentioned to you a number of times about seeing through people's secrets. Just as Apollo has the bracelet and Athena has Widget, I have this." He presented a small queer glass comma-shaped object that had green swirling matter – seemingly neither liquid nor gaseous – inside it.

"W-What is that, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked, curious at the mysterious object.

"This is the Magatama. You remember Pearls, right?"

"Oh, Pearls told me about it once," Athena said, recalling a past conversation. "I didn't really pay attention that much."

"So what does it usually do?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix explained the concept regarding seeing through secrets. _When a person has a secret to hide, Psyche-Locks will appear. _His years of lawyering experience during his first years in his career helped him uncover the truth with the help of the spiritual forces. _Evidence is required to break those locks so that the person can give up the secret. Information is vital, so I must gather as much as I can if I want to know the truth behind those secrets._

"Do you think your client might be hiding something?" Athena asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "Every person always has something to hide. As lawyers, we have to draw it out from them and make the truth known." He smiled. "The dark age of the law isn't going to flutter away very easily. People will run and hide, but their secrets and their truths cannot. They're out there – waiting for us to break through them."

"That's… pretty deep," Apollo remarked after a terse silence.

_They won't get it for now, but I hope they know the role they're playing._

"Anyway, we should move to the detention center," Phoenix told the two of them. "Let's hear what our client has to say."

* * *

**July 26  
Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

_It's amazing that the first place to seek the truth is not the crime scene but here in this desolate place. At least it worked for me many times._

A guard verified Phoenix's identification then motioned the three attorneys to a cubicle in the visitor's lobby.

"Ready for a new turnabout?" Phoenix asked them.

"I've had one too many," Apollo muttered.

In every cubicle, the attorney and the client would talk to each other through a bulletproof glass. Every action between the two of them was recorded by a security camera located in each side of the glass. On the client's side of the cubicle, a security guard was stationed near the door to keep the client in check and escort the client in and out of their jail cell.

The door opened and the security guard escorted their client.

"W-What?" Apollo yelped.

"Keep it down," Phoenix hissed.

"But Mr. Wright…!" Athena complained.

The suspect recoiled at the sight of Apollo and Athena on the other side of the glass.

"You know him?"

Apollo nodded not taking his gaze of the frightened suspect. "He's the same person suspected for the murder of Ms. Shelper – Harris Sanford."

_So there's a connection… Our cases are intertwined._

After being reassured, Harris slowly walked to the glass and sat down on the chair provided. He looked desolate and confused.

"Listen," Harris spoke to them, "I'm sorry this happened but I tell you from the bottom of my heart that I'm innocent."

Phoenix waited for a moment. _No Psyche-Locks, I can trust him._ "Mr. Sanford, since you requested for my services to be your defense lawyer and since you already had Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes…"

"He calls me Athena," Athena clarified. "He's a friend of mine."

Phoenix nodded and continued where he left off. "Very well… since you had them in your services regarding the murder in the Gallery Warehouse, we're going to tie things together." He smiled, trying to give him hope and encouraging him that things were under control. "I'm sure you've already told them about the circumstances in the Gallery Warehouse. Now, you have to tell me what happened regarding the prosecutor." He then told Athena. "Athena, I'll need your information so far about the case in the Gallery Warehouse."

Athena nodded.

**Relevant evidence being updated. Evidence copied down to archives of Phoenix Wright.**

He reviewed the evidence. _I'll have to have a good read-through of all the evidence so far._ After a quick look, he began questioning the client. He asked for the name, occupation, and whereabouts at the time of the crime. Harris repeated everything he had said to Apollo and Athena and the two attorneys confirmed the similarity of the stories. _No Psyche-Locks,_ Phoenix thought. _Harris doesn't remember a single thing when he was knocked out._

There was a problem, Phoenix believed, and he had to probe it.

"Mr. Sanford, if you were suspected of the murder of Prosecutor Williams, then I'm sure you must have been involved in one way or another."

Harris looked away.

"What you say to your lawyer will not be used against you," Phoenix reminded.

"I am aware of that," Harris spoke. "I'm just… confused."

"Confused?" Athena said.

"A few hours ago, I was awaiting trial for the murder of Ms. Shelper. Suddenly, two officers and a prosecutor bring me to the questioning room and I am charged with the murder of a prosecutor whom I have no connection with. Can you explain that?"

Phoenix bit his lip. _Why does the police force have to be so desperate in their job?_

"We'll do something about it," Apollo said, promising to their client that they would find him not guilty on both counts.

"Talk to us," Phoenix said to him softly, establishing rapport. "We'll ask you some questions and you answer them honestly."

"I'll do my best."

The attorneys introduced themselves once more. Harris heard about the legendary Phoenix Wright, responsible for taking care of and solving numerous unsolved cases. "Miracle lawyer" he was called in the entertainment industry. After their introductions, Phoenix got some information about Harris Sanford – his life, his works, and his career. Athena remarked of Harris Sanford's masterful performance in his first film as the lead role in an action film involving a renegade lawyer.

_I'd love to perform with him and be the renegade,_ Phoenix thought, immersing his imagination as a lawyer-cum-actor.

"On the night of the murders, you received a phone call from an anonymous person telling you to come to the museum," Phoenix reviewed the notes. "Did you even check the number before answering the call?"

"I did," Harris answered honestly. "It was an unknown number but when I heard the voice, I believed it was Ms. Shelper who called me."

"Y-You didn't tell this to us," Athena said, surprised.

"I just remembered it during the questioning," Harris said. "I apologize. I wasn't sure if it was Ms. Shelper or another person. But when I was being questioned and when the call was replayed, I heard the voice and… I just knew it was Ms. Shelper who called me."

Apollo closed his eyes. Whenever he did that, he was thinking deeply and did not want to be disturbed.

"Do you have an idea why Ms. Shelper asked you to come to the museum?"

Harris hesitated. "I… I don't know."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. He was on to something. _He doesn't know?_

"I was just called abruptly," he claimed. "I really had no reason to come to the museum. And trust me, Mr. Wright, I'm no murderer!" He said the last sentence a little too loud that Harris was already fuming.

"True," Phoenix agreed, maintaining control of his emotions. "I could well say that you're not the murderer, but you're hiding something."

Harris felt uneasy. "W-Why would you say that?"

When Harris said that line, Phoenix watched the environment around the two of them fade into darkness. He had been there numerous times and was used to the circumstances. Ghastly chains, those that Harris could not see or was not even aware, wrapped around his client's torso. When they stopped wrapping, a single red queer-looking lock transfixed itself on the chest.

_A Psyche-Lock… This means he's hiding something about the call._

"What do you think, Athena?" Phoenix consulted.

Athena frowned and presented her psychological opinion. "I don't know, Mr. Wright. He's irritated over a number of things – the greatest impact about the double murders. If he were being cross-examined in court, I'd say there's an overwhelming level of anger. Trouble is we have little to probe on unless we gather more evidence."

Phoenix nodded. Apollo opened his eyes. "He's displaying some habits but they're natural." Apollo took note on how Harris would scratch his left shoulder when he felt irritated.

_If he was called to the museum in the first place, there has to be a very good reason._

Phoenix presented the information about the mysterious element, _paldorium_, and listened on what Harris had to say.

"Harris, what do you know about _paldorium_?"

"Not much though I could say that it's something dangerous," Harris answered. He seemed grateful that the topic was switched away from details regarding the murders. "I think almost everyone in town knows about it… the FD-5."

"The FD-5?" Athena inquired.

"I told you about it," Harris told her.

_The FD-5… a very odd case. The defense attorney of Greene Corporation died of paldorium poisoning. Some said it was murder – but no suspect was caught. Even the hospital that treated the attorney was under fire._

"Since you know about the FD-5, I think you also know about this." Phoenix presented the canister found at the crime scene.

Harris nodded slowly. "That canister is property of Greene Corporation – it says so in its stenciled logo."

"What do you know about the canister?" Apollo asked.

Harris shook his head. "Very little."

**Canister updated in the Court Record.**

"Wait," Phoenix stopped him. "How do you even know about the canister?"

Apollo and Athena exchanged looks and braced themselves.

"Before I started acting," Harris answered as if it were not a secret he didn't want to share, "I used to work in Greene Corporation as a miner."

Phoenix made a mental note. "So why did you quit and decide to become an actor?"

"I quit because their regulation stinks. They claimed to be protecting the environment when they were just digging through whatever place they could find and mine up all the _paldorium_ they could find." He smiled. "I guess I made the right choice."

"Why would you say that?" Athena asked.

"After the _paldorium _poisoning incident, Greene Corporation really went downhill," Harris answered. "Most of their dirty money comes from the profits they earned from _paldorium_ mining. When the mines to the _paldorium_ were sealed off, the company was headed for bankruptcy. I was updated with the newspapers."

_It still doesn't answer the question why he would go to the museum in that night. I might as well find whatever remains of Greene Corporation to dig for some more info._

Phoenix cleared his throat and presented his next move. "We'll find out some more about Prosecutor Williams' and a little more about Greene Corporation. If you remember anything that might be helpful, please tell us."

Harris nodded. He gestured the guard to accompany him back to his cell and the two of them disappeared beyond the door of their cubicle.

"If we want to find out some more about a prosecutor, there's only one person for us to turn to…" Phoenix told the two of them. "You already know who that person is, right?"

Athena had an inkling. "Him?"

Phoenix nodded. "Let's pay him a visit."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Shout-outs to those who reviewed:_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Hopefully, I can keep you spellbound. I also noticed your reviews in my other fic, "Justice and Faraday." Thanks! :D

Sparkers16: Yeah, he's a bit of a sickly attorney. I'll try to tie the two cases together. But I hope this chapter solves a bit of the problem.

_If you've been playing Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies, I think you'll know who this person mentioned by Phoenix will be. It doesn't really require a lot of thinking._

_Suggestions for cameos?_

**PowerZone**


	8. Greene Corporation

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26  
High Prosecutor's Building – Chief Prosecutor's Office**

"The Chief Prosecutor is ready to speak with you," the secretary informed the three of them. She gave to them the direction to the office – down the hall and through the door at the end of the hallway.

He was seated behind his desk and working on his laptop. His desk was well-organized: a small stack of papers was stacked at the front of his desk, shadowed by a larger pile of legal books and compiled solved cases. Office supplies were arranged neatly on one corner – the fewer the supplies, the better. Such was the life of a busy man who had to cope with numerous requirements while oversee hundreds of subordinates and even more cases handed to them. Having been appointed a few years ago by the governor, the Chief Prosecutor was gained confidence from his peers and the veterans.

The Chief Prosecutor looked up at his visitors and smiled. He took off his eyeglasses and gently wiped the rims with a cloth found in his eyeglasses case.

"Mr. Wright," he started and lent a hand. Phoenix shook it. "Seeing three defense attorneys in front of me must give me some… concern."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's not like that. We're looking into the background of a certain prosecutor – and you're one who can help us out."

"Need-to-know basis?"

"Maybe," he answered slyly.

"I think it's fairly obvious the prosecutor that you're looking into," he said to them. "I've already received word on the lead defense attorney on this case. It must be you, Mr. Wright."

"On charges of the murder of the prosecutor, yes."

He turned to the two other attorneys. "And the two are with you on this one?"

"They're investigating the case surrounding Ms. Shelper." Phoenix told him. "Our cases are quite connected so we're exchanging information."

The Chief Prosecutor smiled. Phoenix already knew what kind of tactics he would impart to his subordinates to use in the trial against the defendant.

Miles Edgeworth stood up and approached a shelf. The shelf contained numerous case files both solved and unsolved. Below the shelves were drawers that had even more files, most of them dossiers on past and present prosecutors. Only the Chief Prosecutor was given access to these files because Edgeworth had to punch in a code on a keypad at the side of the shelf.

_So this shelf is electronic… Perhaps this is where he stores important evidence._

He pulled out a folder and presented it to Phoenix, who received it.

"Necessary information about Prosecutor Williams can be found on that folder. I'll be needing it back so don't you think about making off with it." He told them sternly.

_To be honest, I don't really need to make off it. I just need the information. _Phoenix sighed then opened the dossier. Apollo and Athena came forward and looked at the paper. _Prosecutor Python Williams… what an odd first name – some parent must have been obsessed in keeping a snake in their house._ The three attorneys sat down on the sofa and distributed papers from the folder. "Python Williams," Phoenix whispered.

_Python Williams became a prosecutor at 24 years old. He prosecuted cases for more than five years before the FD-5 happened. It so happened that Prosecutor Williams was leading the investigation surrounding the death of the defense attorney. No results came up while the public speculated accident, murder, or even suicide as a cause of death. _Phoenix exchanged papers and began reading through the newspaper articles surrounding the FD-5 and his death. _Then he was killed in the Generator Room of the International Museum. As for motive, none yet. As for cause of death, none yet. Something's definitely off… but I'm not going to poke my nose into it yet._

"If you ask me," Prosecutor Edgeworth spoke. "Everything started with the discovery of that mineral."

"_Paldorium…_" Apollo muttered.

"I'll be reminding you about how _paldorium_ affected numerous lives," Edgeworth said. "You probably heard what happened in Minerva City when the news broke out."

Phoenix nodded. _The scene was like a zombie apocalypse. The city was almost deserted._

"So what's happening in Minerva City today?" Athena asked.

"Nothing unusual," Edgeworth answered. "Perhaps the _paldorium_ poisoning was just a scare. More investigation would be needed – especially in Greene Corporation."

"We're headed to Greene Corporation," Phoenix told Edgeworth.

"What for?"

Apollo spoke up. "We learned that Mr. Sanford, our client, used to be an employee of Greene Corporation."

Edgeworth laughed softly. "So you uncovered one of our info trump cards." He cleared his throat. "Very well. We already had our inspection and investigation in the site. Not many people are willing to talk, so you should be careful." He returned to his laptop.

"Who's willing to talk?" Phoenix asked.

"The current CEO," Edgeworth answered. The printer beside his computer began making funny noises. "I'll give you a permission to look around the company. Be forewarned that if you go too far, you might be given the black slip." Before any attorney would ask about the black slip, Edgeworth answered. "The black slip is one of their company protocols given to workers or visitors that they may not be able to return to the company."

"And if someone violates it even if they are given the black slip?" Athena inquired.

"He goes to jail."

_Is Greene Corporation government-controlled?_

Edgeworth gave to them the permission paper. The signature of the Chief Prosecutor and his explicit permission was enough for entry to Greene Corporation. All three attorneys signed their names – and an agreement was reached.

**Chief Prosecutor's Permission received from Mr. Edgeworth.**

"If you have problems, you can have a look at the archives in the first floor," Edgeworth told them. "I think we also compiled something about the case about Greene Corporation. You can look for more information."

Phoenix nodded. "Thanks for the help, Edgeworth."

"No problem, Wright."

"While we're still on the subject," Apollo spoke. "Who will be the prosecutor tomorrow?"

Edgeworth adjusted his eyeglasses. "Since the prosecutor handling the case against Mr. Sanford in the murder of the environmental activist is the focus of the new murder, we're pitting one of our greenhorns to be an assistant to a more experienced one. I'll be overseeing their performance, so don't disappoint them."

Apollo sniggered while Phoenix dropped a sweat. _You are really downplaying me, there…_

"I guess we should head off," Phoenix suggested. "Again, thanks for the time." _My aim for this investigation is really to find out what Mr. Sanford is hiding. In other words, what might happen after I break his Psyche-Lock._

* * *

**July 26  
Greene Corporation – CEO's Office**

_Ever since Greene Corporation came to my mind – and knowing the case six months ago – I've always thought that their building would be something grand, befitting for work for a corporate hotshot._

Not quite. The main building of Greene Corporation was a three-story building with an unimpressive façade, making it look like a decrepit apartment based on the ruins of some civil war. Fronting the building were passenger vehicles, one of them probably belonging to the CEO. Greene Corporation was located on the outskirts of the city. Their mines – located a few miles away to the direction of the mountains – were accessible by heavy vehicles since the terrain to the mines was unstable.

Phoenix presented Edgeworth's permission to the secretary-on-duty. She relayed a call to the CEO's office through a company intercom then told the three attorneys to wait.

"So what's the game plan?" Apollo asked Phoenix. In other words, what questions would they ask the CEO?

Phoenix looked around the lobby, just as unimpressive as the building façade. The cooling system worked fine so it made up for the aesthetic shabbiness. "We want to dig a little more about Mr. Sanford's past. Also, we want to find out what made Ms. Shelper get a keen interest on the _paldorium_ issue."

After a few minutes, the secretary informed the three of them that the CEO was ready.

_I'll bet that the CEO's pissed of entertaining lawyers._

The secretary gave the directions, quite easy to follow since only a few offices occupied the third floor. The three attorneys treaded upstairs and walked down the hallway until they reached the door at the end. By then, Phoenix was short of breath.

_*huff* *huff* When this case is done, I'm going to a gym!_

The nameplate on the door read, "Viridian Greene, CEO." When they read the nameplate, Athena giggled.

"Don't laugh," Apollo whispered. "He'll hear us."

_Believe me, I want to laugh myself._

Phoenix knocked at the door once and tested if the door was unlocked. The knob turned and the door opened.

Looking around the office, Phoenix believed that the CEO's office was very contrary to the chief prosecutor's office. It felt as if the office had experienced little tension for the past few years. His desk was organized with a smaller pile of papers and folders. A neat laptop was on the desk. The windowless walls were adorned with numerous awards – both business and environmental: Best Mining Company, Environmental National Award for Preservation, and Plaque for Outstanding Financial Performer in the Mining Industry, among others. These awards suddenly lost their shine and luster when the _paldorium_ incident happened.

The CEO himself was reading some sort of a document and he hurriedly placed it away in a drawer when the door opened. Viridian Greene was not as senile as they initially thought. He was quite young to enter into retirement but he was too old to be doing what Athena and Apollo would do as youthful people in employment. His smart suit clashed visually but it did live up to his name – a viridian green. Even the CEO's hair was combed heavily to the left and dyed with a dark green to mix with his original blonde orientation.

"So you're the attorneys whom I expected," he said to them jubilantly.

_Expected? _Phoenix wondered how the CEO would even expect them in the first place. Then he remembered…

***FLASHBACK***

Apollo spoke up. "We learned that Mr. Sanford, our client, used to be an employee of Greene Corporation."

Edgeworth laughed softly. "So you uncovered one of our info trump cards." He cleared his throat. "Very well. We already had our inspection and investigation in the site. Not many people are willing to talk, so you should be careful." He returned to his laptop.

***FLASHBACK END***

_That's right… The prosecution already looked into this matter and has some information about the company. They probably told him not to talk to anyone else, even to the defense attorneys._

"That's us," Phoenix played along. The two of them shook their hands.

"Have a seat," he gestured kindly to the sofas. Out of respect, the three attorneys sat down on the sofa. "Coffee? Tea?" Phoenix and Apollo settled for coffee while Athena decided for red tea. The drinks were served in less than three minutes. The three attorneys introduced themselves and flashed their attorney's badge.

"As you already know, I'm Viridian Greene," he introduced himself. "I'm the CEO of this troubled company." He frowned. "Ever since that defense attorney died six months ago because of one of our mined products, we've been hit with a lot of things."

"Was it really that bad?" Phoenix asked.

Viridian nodded slowly. "Our six-month financial trend showed a three-hundred percent fall in mining income ever since it happened. We're not liquid enough to pay our debts."

_When they say they're not liquid, they mean that they don't have enough money because they're not earning enough. This is a perfect sign of a company about to go bankrupt._

"That's… really bad."

"I wish I could do something," Viridian said and he heaved a long sigh. "People are not being cooperative nowadays."

"So… now that the _paldorium_ mines are sealed, what are your alternatives?" Apollo asked.

"We're exploring oil," he answered. "One of our rigs is found offshore a hundred miles off Hawaii. Since it's only started, progress hasn't been decisive."

_Just by talking with Mr. Greene, I think the pieces are falling together – the connection between the two cases is finally surfacing._

Viridian sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Then this happens. Something bad happens then one of our best miners leaves."

Apollo turned to Mr. Wright. "I'm detecting a habit," he whispered. "Keep questioning."

Phoenix decided to continue the line. "Mr. Greene, I would like to ask you some more about what you meant about 'best miners.'"

Viridian nodded. "When I saw the news that Mr. Sanford was arrested for the murders, I was shocked."

Phoenix turned to Athena for psychological analysis. "He's telling the truth," she told him.

"So Mr. Sanford was one of your best miners?"

He nodded again. "When he was not on work, he really had a flair for theatrics. I was the one who recommended him to go into acting."

The details seemed vague. "So did you really fill out the recommendation for Mr. Sanford to become an actor instead?" Phoenix pressed on.

"I did," Viridian smiled.

The words might have caught him because the environment around himself suddenly wrapped themselves in pitch black. Like what happened to Harris when he was asked about going to the museum, otherworldly chains wrapped and tangled around Viridian's torso then extended a little more to the boundaries of the ghastly environment. Two Psyche-Locks, one bound to each side of Viridian, appeared, guarding a secret about Mr. Sanford's leave from work.

"Let's change the subject for a while," Phoenix told him, and Viridian felt relieved. "I'd like to talk about the mines."

"Gladly," he said brightly.

Apollo took out a pen and paper to jot down notes about the mines. Athena's role was to find out if Greene's mood affirmed what he had to say. "The mines are located a few miles north to the direction of the mountain. No standard vehicle can access the road to the miles because of the very unstable terrain. That's why we rely on heavy-duty vehicles that have no problem maneuvering through the roads."

"So how was _paldorium _discovered?" Apollo asked.

Viridian cleared his throat. He discussed in extensive and animated detail on how the element was discovered. The discovery was purely accidental. A group of miners was exploring an alternative path well away from the mining route when they found a shaft containing minerals glowing a bright green. The leader of the group was an Italian worker, Felix Paldori. When he was asked where this person was, Viridian answered that Paldori was living on the other edge of the country.

"Ever since we kept digging through the shafts on the original discovery site," he continued. "We continued to hit jackpot. _Paldorium_ just kept on coming and coming. The scientific community became excited and they flocked to us to search for answers. It was our golden age."

_I hope he knows that gold gets worthless the quickest._

"Were you aware that time that _paldorium_ could also be used as a poison?" Phoenix asked.

Viridian shook his head slowly. "I never knew. If only the scientific community gave us the discoveries beforehand, I would have immediately ceased operations for _paldorium_. But we kept assuming – and we had to pay for what we did."

Again, Phoenix turned to Athena. "A slight discord," she answered, "especially at the part about when he said that they would have to pay for what they did."

_Hmmm… he's already implied twice about something that happened. Since no Psyche-Locks appeared, he's probably connected it to some other incident. But where…?_

"Mr. Wright," Apollo spoke to his superior. "Mr. Edgeworth told us to look for more information in their archives. Perhaps we can search for answers."

"Good idea," Phoenix agreed. "I'll need some more information if I want to break his secret." He told Viridian that they would be back for more questions. He told them that they were welcome anytime.

When they assembled again at the lobby, the three attorneys discussed among each other.

"He's friendly," Athena said.

"Too friendly," Phoenix believed otherwise. "The secret he's hiding is why Mr. Sanford left the company. He says that he recommended him to be an actor. But two Psyche-locks barred the way." He looked down, immersed in deep thought. "Then he mentioned a few times about something that happened…"

"Maybe we can find the answers in the archives," Apollo suggested. He felt his bracelet expand after quite some time of contraction. "He's also displaying some sort of habit when he mentions about a certain incident he didn't want to share."

Athena nodded. "He's truthful in the small aspects, but his emotions are vague at some point. Sometimes there's fear and joy at the same time. Quite contradictory."

"I agree," Phoenix said. "Let's move to the archives to dig some more dirt."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Again to the regular review shoutouts:_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _I'll just keep you guessing about the prosecutors. And about your cameo suggestion, I'll think about it. Yeah, I already know the reason. :D_

Sparkers16: _Did I answer THAT him in this chapter? ;)_

_So what happens next? Naturally, we'll try to break through the Psyche-Locks. More cameo suggestions welcome!_

**_PowerZone_**


	9. Viridian's Psyche-Locks

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26  
High Prosecutor's Building – Prosecutorial Archives**

Phoenix presented the Chief Prosecutor's permission to investigate matters surrounding their case. The officer-in-charge directed them to a place in the archives about the FD-5 and anything related to Greene Corporation.

The Prosecutorial Archives was a vast hall of files, records, and other pieces of evidence from past cases. The archives usually kept the records from cases within a year after which they would be transferred to the Police Department. The expansive hall had a multitude of shelves arranged in rows and columns, each shelf with a code for easy identification.

The FD-5 was located in Shelf 26, and Greene Corporation was located in Shelf 33.

_So where should be look first?_

After thinking for a while, Phoenix suggested that they split up. Apollo and Athena would investigate more about the FD-5, while Phoenix would proceed to Shelf 33, where files about Greene Corporation was located. The two shelves were located far apart, so they decided to meet in the Archives entrance in an hour.

Shelf 33 was quite dusty – not many used the shelf for quite some time. The dust was working up on Phoenix's respiration because Phoenix felt a runny nose acting up. He located a drawer that contained "Greene Corporation" then opened it. Folders, papers, laminated photographs, and miscellaneous items were inside the drawer. Phoenix sighed and got to work.

After some thirty minutes of reading through the basic details, Phoenix went straight to the answers.

_Mr. Harris Sanford was a head miner in Greene Corporation. _He opened a folder called "TERMINATION" then searched for any relevant data. Mr. Sanford's data was found at the back of the data. What he read was not very surprising – and he found the answer to the secret of the CEO. _Mr. Sanford did not resign from the company. He was terminated. _At the bottom of the file was a black tag that had Greene's logo. _This black item… the file says it's a black slip._ He recalled the conversation about the black slip.

***FLASHBACK***

"The current CEO," Edgeworth answered. The printer beside his computer began making funny noises. "I'll give you a permission to look around the company. Be forewarned that if you go too far, you might be given the black slip." Before any attorney would ask about the black slip, Edgeworth answered. "The black slip is one of their company protocols given to workers or visitors that they may not be able to return to the company."

***FLASHBACK END***

Phoenix nodded. _So this means Mr. Sanford was given the black slip. Unfortunately, it doesn't say why._

**Black Slip added to the Court Record.**

He thought long and hard of possible reasons why Mr. Sanford was terminated. He needed more answers to break the Psyche-Locks. Phoenix searched through the file once more and scanned the folders and photograph. Many of them had little relevance, but one folder seemed to stand out for the details: "ACCIDENTS."

_A mining company is quite prone to accidents. Maybe I could find something in here…_

Phoenix decided to find the most recent accidents. Every accident had to be recorded. He pulled out two accident records: one dated almost two years and one dated three months ago. Both involved mining accidents. The first one was an accident in the mines in which five were injured – the lead miner was Mr. Sanford. "Interesting," Phoenix muttered. The second one was an accident in the corporation main building in which one employee died. No suspect was named since the corporation treated it as an accident.

_Why do I get the feeling that these two accidents would be related to our case?_

**Greene Corporation Accident Data added to the Court Record.**

_I'm not sure if the accident two years ago prompted Mr. Sanford's termination from the company. I do know that he was given the Black Slip._

Phoenix returned the files back to the respective shelf then went back to the Prosecutorial Archives entrance. Apollo and Athena were already waiting.

"So what did you find out?" Athena asked Phoenix.

Phoenix shared his information about Mr. Sanford's termination. "Apparently, he might have been given the Black Slip because of the accident in the mines." He rubbed his nose – the runny nose was persistent. "Regrettably, I still can't find an answer why Ms. Shelper would call Mr. Sanford to the museum."

"We'll have to investigate the Generator Room," Apollo suggested. "The only way we'll find out the exact whereabouts is to know what transpired there."

Phoenix nodded, showing his approval. "Anyway, what about FD-5 did you find?"

Athena consulted her notes. "Many of the details we found out do coincide with the information in the archives. But there's a few more interesting info. Ms. Wonda Shelper was a witness for the complainant and she adamantly presented her stand against Greene Corporation." She took out a redeveloped photograph. "She even presented the list of employees and visitors who were given the Black Slip supposedly to guard whatever there was about Greene Corporation."

"Was Mr. Sanford in that list?"

"Yes," Athena answered. "Of all the employees who were terminated by the company, only Harris Sanford could be contacted since he became an actor. The rest probably fled from the city or found jobs in other places."

_I guess there's the connection – a possible answer of why Mr. Sanford was called to the International Museum._

**FD-5 File added to the Court Record. File is open for expansion.**

"Can you hazard a guess why he was called to the International Museum?" Phoenix asked the two of them. "They could have met in any place, but she chose the museum."

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead. "My guess is that the International Museum had something that could incriminate Greene Corporation…"

"The painting," Athena said, getting an idea. "She was going to release her painting in the Debut Gallery." She frowned. "Unfortunately, we still don't know what the painting looks like."

Phoenix nodded and thanked the two of them for their information. "Let's hear what the CEO has to say."

* * *

**July 26  
Greene Corporation – CEO's Office**

Viridian Greene seemed flustered. The good vibes he displayed an hour ago already disappeared. The three attorneys sat in the sofa while he vented his piece of frustration. Somewhere in that monologue, he implied about "testifying against Mr. Sanford" which was a slip-up. He was told not to tell anyone of his participation in court – and when Viridian caught himself, he fell silent.

"I'm sure things will work out," Athena said, attempting to inject some optimism in the troubled CEO.

"I hope they will," Viridian said gloomily.

Phoenix stepped forward and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk. _Case-in-point is Sanford's termination. He claimed that he resigned. It's time to break him._

**Take That!**

***MAGATAMA SECRET: HARRIS SANFORD'S RESIGNATION***

The two Psyche-Locks appeared again and the two of them were plunged into a mystical darkness. Only Phoenix was conscious to the environment. In the eyes of the CEO, everything around him seemed normal.

"Mr. Greene," Phoenix started, "your point about Mr. Sanford's leave from the company was that he resigned, is this true?"

Viridian nodded. "I said it before. He wants to become an actor so he expressly spoke of his resignation to me."

"How did you feel that one of your best miners would leave?"

"It's a shock, really," he answered, a little surprised. Phoenix would have to ask Athena later. "We'd lose a vital asset of the company."

Phoenix shook his head and prepared his piece of evidence. "Unfortunately Mr. Greene I'll have to think otherwise."

The CEO's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you think so?"

"I believe the real reason why Mr. Sanford left the company was because… he was terminated."

"Terminated?" Viridian snapped.

_There's a big difference between resignation and termination. When one resigns, the worker chooses to leave the company. When one is terminated, the worker is actually forced to leave the company. I'm sure Mr. Sanford did not want to leave the company._

Phoenix nodded. "He was forced to leave the company."

"But an employee cannot be forced to leave the company without a good reason," Viridian said agitatedly.

The attorney remained calm. "I know that… and that's where we'll find the reason. This is the reason why Mr. Sanford was terminated."

**Take That!**

Phoenix read his notes based on the Greene Corporation Accident Data. "Close to two years ago, there was an accident in the mines. Mr. Sanford was the lead miner when the accident happened. Though I have yet to confirm for casualties, it would seem that this accident was the cause of his termination."

Viridian slammed a hand on the table. He looked more flustered than before. In rhythm with the slamming, the first Psyche-Lock shattered like a bullet shattering glass and its pieces vanished. "There were no casualties," he admitted. "Five men were injured and they placed the blame on Mr. Sanford. But we reviewed the case and we decided that it was best to keep him."

"That's a lie," Phoenix stopped him – these words made Viridian seethe.

"What possible reason could you think otherwise?"

"There is a piece of evidence that does indicate that he was indeed terminated as a result of the accident."

**Take That!**

"The black slip?"

"We took the liberty to find out more about your company in the Prosecutorial Archives. After all, your company was involved in that lawsuit six months ago." Phoenix returned to his notes. "Under Mr. Sanford's record, we found the black slip attached to his employment file. The chief prosecutor himself told us of the relevance of the black slip."

Viridian nodded. "But even if he were given the black slip, I don't see a connection that the cause of his termination was indeed the accident. You need to give me proof."

_Seems like he doesn't give up. I guess it would take more than just guts to break his secret._ "Very well, Mr. Greene," Phoenix said and Viridian looked aghast. "I'll show you that his termination just recently was indeed related to the accident."

**Take That!**

He presented the FD-5 files. "The FD-5 was six months ago. Ms. Wonda Shelper, the victim of our case, was one of the witnesses in that trial. She named the people who were terminated by your corporation and indeed Mr. Sanford was one of them."

"So?"

"Of all the people who were terminated, only Mr. Sanford could be reached." He showed Viridian the FD-5 file regarding the transcript of Ms. Shelper's testimony. "Her testimony indicated that Mr. Sanford was terminated from an accident – a mining accident."

Viridian flinched and Phoenix knew he hit jackpot.

"Wonda Shelper…" he admitted, "was our greatest enemy. When she released that information in court, I was pissed off."

"What are you implying?"

The CEO closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I admit that Mr. Sanford was terminated because of the accident. That mining accident should have been our breakthrough – a new discovery. We were planning to postpone the mining operation."

_A breakthrough for what…? _Phoenix thought about the mining operation and he had an inkling. "That mining accident that should have been a breakthrough… is it somehow related to this?"

**Take That!**

Viridian nodded when Phoenix presented his information. "Indeed… we found a mine of reserve _paldorium_. Mr. Sanford was the lead miner but his actions led to the injury of the miners."

_I guess that even the paldorium could also be an element for greed._

"I believe this is where our case originates," Phoenix said to the CEO. "Ms. Shelper's death in the International Museum is prompted by the events that took place here in the company."

The CEO took another deep breath. "If that's the case, if it takes to protect the good name of my company, I'll have to disclose everything I know."

The second Psyche-Lock shattered and the chains bound to Viridian Greene unwrapped itself and disappeared into some void unknown. With the secret out, the environment shrouding the two of them returned to normal.

***UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL***

The office became silent for a few seconds save for the soft whirring of the air conditioner. After everyone took a collective breath, the CEO began his story. "During that mining accident two years ago, our miners discovered a gold mine of _paldorium_ in one of the underground chambers. They were caved in and it took six hours to rescue the trapped miners. Miraculously, the five miners were only injured." He swallowed hard. "The board of directors confronted Mr. Sanford and gave him the black slip. Personally, I thought that it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't do anything.

"Then the trial happened," Viridian was consumed with some rage, effectively controlled but expressed bitterly. "Ms. Shelper released the master list of employees who were terminated. Her testimony infuriated me! But what could I do?"

"Who is Ms. Shelper," Apollo asked. "How much does she know about the company?"

"Ms. Wonda Shelper was a corporate shareholder," Viridian answered. "She resigned from the company when she shifted her environmental point-of-views. It happened very abruptly. This was just when _paldorium_ was discovered."

Phoenix folded his arms. "Hearing your story, you must have a grudge against Ms. Shelper – well enough to be her murderer."

Viridian's eyes widened like a deer encountering a car's headlights. "You've got to be kidding! Sure I have a grudge, but I'd never do anything so low to kill someone!"

Phoenix turned to Athena. "It's true," she pronounced. "He couldn't be the killer."

_Viridian Greene is hiding many things about his company. If I want to get close to their secrets, he might as well have to take the stand._

Phoenix glanced at his notes once more and knew that everything was already covered. "Mr. Greene," he told him. "We'd like to thank you for your cooperation." The three attorneys thanked the distraught CEO before they left the office. After a few minutes of deliberation and compilation of thoughts, the three concluded that he couldn't have been Ms. Shelper's murderer.

"Something's been on my mind," Athena shared to the two of them. "I just can't shake the feeling that what I'll find out in the Generator Room would be something I won't like."

_Unfortunately for me, I'm not going to like it either._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_No new reviews, so I can't make any shoutouts._

_Maybe I'll take this time to credit the followers and those who made this story in their favorites._

Followers: 1234abcdcba4321 (huh, nice penname), Chammia, Ducky2432, GameLord 4BritishBronies, Sparkers16, and mysterylover28

Favorites: GameLord 4BritishBronies, Sparkers16, and TheMysteriousGeek2345

**PowerZone**


	10. The District Head Detective

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26  
International Museum – Main Hall**

On the other side of the main hall near the entrance to the basement area was Detective Skye. She was deep in conversation with a man in a khaki trench coat. It was assumed that he was a detective because of his serious expression, the pencil lodged behind an ear, and the eyeglasses that would make him look like one. Apollo and Athena were hesitant to approach the two of them.

At one point, Detective Skye glanced at the three of them. When she spotted the attorneys, she told the other man to wait then approached them.

"We're asking for permission to investigate the Generator Room," Apollo said.

Detective Skye smirked, "Generator Room, huh… The scene of the crime…" She took a better look at Phoenix then gasped with a hand over her mouth. "M-Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix chuckled. "It's been quite a while, Ema."

The detective glanced at his badge. "Y-You got your badge back?"

"Yes," he answered. "A few strings were pulled, but you probably know how to sweat the details. After all, the Chief Prosecutor was responsible for putting me back here."

"You mean… Mr. Edgeworth?"

Phoenix nodded. "All thanks to him."

"Anyway," Apollo cut in, not wanting to waste time, "we want to investigate the Generator Room."

The detective was quite sour with Apollo. "I thought you were representatives for Mr. Sanford in the murder of Ms. Shelper. Why would you want to investigate the Generator Room?"

"Because Mr. Sanford is my client as well," Phoenix answered professionally, "in the murder of Prosecutor Williams."

The second detective whom Detective Skye talked with earlier finished a phone conversation then joined the group.

"What's all this about Prosecutor Williams?" he started gruffly. "And who are these people?"

_That voice… that demeanor…_

Detective Skye sighed. "Calm down, detective. You shouldn't overdo it if you don't want to hurt yourself." She turned to the three of them and introduced the detective. "This is Detective Dick Gumshoe, District Head Detective."

Phoenix flinched. "You're serious…? District Head Detective?"

The detective glared. "You got a problem with that, pal?"

The attorney laughed calmly. "I don't have a problem, actually. I'm surprised that you don't even remember me, detective – after all this time."

The detective raised his eyebrows and studied Phoenix closely. After ten seconds, he blinked. "Hey… you – you're…!"

Phoenix flashed his badge and re-introduced himself. "Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law."

Detective Gumshoe shook his head slowly then grinned. "No way… no way!"

"It seems your memory has been faltering."

The detective laughed. "I guess that comes with age. It's been… how long? Eight years? Nine years?" The two of them shook hands and embraced each other like friends who reunited after not seeing each other for many years.

_Detective Dick Gumshoe as I knew him back then was quite the detective. Even though he worked for the prosecution, I would consider him as an ally in search of the truth. Clumsy, often forgetful, and quite laid back, I really find it hard to believe that he would be the District Head Detective._

"So the two of you do know each other," muttered Detective Skye as she took out a pack of chocolate snacks, ripped it open, then began munching the pieces ferociously. Apollo took a step backward, fearing that she would start unloading an infinite ammo code of chocolate pellets at him.

"We go way back," Phoenix told Detective Skye. "I'm also surprised you forgot that we know each other… that was almost ten years ago."

Detective Skye gasped. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

"These two attorneys are working with me," Phoenix told Detective Gumshoe. "The attorney in the red suit is Apollo Justice." Apollo nodded. "The other attorney is Athena Cykes." Athena also nodded. "The two of them are still quite young, but they are very capable and have solved back-to-back cases."

Detective Gumshoe stroked his goatee. "Interesting… Many of the defense attorneys I know backed away when they found out that Mr. Sanford was suspected of the murder of Prosecutor Williams. Knowing you, I'd think that you'd find a way out of the mess."

Detective Skye's cellphone rang. "I'll have to take my leave," she said quickly. "If you want permission to investigate the Gallery Warehouse, you have my permission. As for the Generator Room, it's up to him." She walked away from the group and was in a deep phone conversation less than five seconds later.

After she disappeared, Apollo turned to the veteran detective. "So uh, Detective Gumshoe… How long do the two of you go back?"

"Ever since his early days as a lawyer," Detective Gumshoe said proudly.

_We're not here to make an autobiography, thank you very much._

"I've known you to be goofy and laid-back, so I was very surprised that you became the District Head Detective."

Detective Gumshoe scratched his head. "It was a long journey, pal. Ever since I heard that you lost your badge, I was beginning to doubt whether I was up to being a detective and all." He smiled, showing his optimism. "Then I accompanied Mr. Edgeworth solving back-to-back cases. After that, I went abroad for a while – two years or so – to undergo rigorous training and refining. When I returned, I felt as if I were renewed. You couldn't believe it, pal!"

_And this is the Detective Gumshoe I know… enthusiastic, too._

"I had to work my butt off and do things at my pace since Mr. Edgeworth became Chief Prosecutor. So I worked with different prosecutors to prove my worth that I wasn't the same back then. Even Mr. Edgeworth was impressed when he heard the news of me being Head Detective, I tell you!"

Athena fiddled with her earring. "Did you happen to work under Simon Blackquill once?"

Detective Gumshoe frowned. "Yeah, once. He was a really odd prosecutor who kept on speaking cryptic quotes based from his inmates." His smile and enthusiasm returned. "But I gotta admit, pal. You were quite the firebrand releasing him just a day before his scheduled execution."

"How about Klavier Gavin?" Apollo said.

"Nah, I don't think so," Detective Gumshoe answered. "He's rather flirty and would insist having Detective Skye under him. It was a subject of gossip when they were spotted…" he looked around for a moment and hoped that no one was eavesdropped, "… trying to make out."

Apollo was fighting the urge to laugh.

_I guess trying to make out isn't as pretty as it sounds. Note to self: chat with Apollo about this when the case is over._

"Any idea who the prosecutor will be tomorrow?" Athena asked the detective.

"Your friend, Blackquill, will be there," the detective told her smugly. "Another new prosecutor will be joining the case. I hear she's a genius."

_I'm glad it's not the whip-happy perfection-obsessive prosecutor._

"So that makes it three defense attorneys versus two prosecutors," Apollo counted the participants of the trial.

"The two prosecutors aren't really comfortable with each other," Detective Gumshoe told them as if he were leaking a secret. "He has an idea, she has an idea, then they clash. That Blackquill guy is really good in manipulating people – but this new prosecutor, her psychological arsenal is way out of my league."

"How so?" Athena asked. Whenever she would have an opponent like Simon Blackquill – one who mastered some form of psychology to use in courtrooms – she became psyched to challenge their wits.

Unfortunately for her, the detective shrugged. "You'll find out on your own, pal."

_I guess the Chief Prosecutor is taking his job seriously. He doesn't bring greenhorns to battle experienced lawyers without a very good reason._

"Anyway," Phoenix turned to the detective. "We want to investigate the Generator Room, if it's alright."

The detective took out an organizer and consulted his notes. "We're more or less finished with the initial investigation of the crime scene. I don't know if you'll find anything useful with the case. Knock yourselves out."

_Another free pass to the crime scene._

"We'll be off," Phoenix told Detective Gumshoe. "It's really nice to see you again, Detective. I hope you're not living on noodles with your meager salary."

The detective laughed heartily. "I'm happily married and we're living a normal life, thank you."

"Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?"

Detective Gumshoe folded his arms. "Well, I tried to contact you but you were out-of-reach a lot of times." He shoved the issue out. "Anyway, since you have a free pass to the crime scene, you should take this with you." He took out three ID cards, each with emboldened words – _Investigation Pass._ The back of the ID cards were signed by the detective-in-charge and the chief prosecutor. "Since you'll be around for some time, you should keep those with you until the end of the case." He handed out one ID card for every attorney.

_This is going to be useful…_

**Investigation Passes attached to the Chief Prosecutor's Permission.**

"We'll be off," Phoenix told the detective.

"Anytime you'll need me, I'll be here, pal," he said to them.

_Probably to feast on instant noodles from the vending machines nearby, I suppose._

"Let's head to the Generator Room," Phoenix told his subordinates. "We still have work to do."

* * *

**July 26  
International Museum – Basement Generator Room**

It was interesting to note that the Basement Generator Room was located on the other side of the Basement Area. Upon arriving at the second crime scene, Phoenix noted that traveling to the two crime scenes would take approximately five minutes – three minutes by brisk walking. Even so, it did not discount the possibility that the evidence would lie to them that Mr. Sanford might have committed the double murders at the same time. Phoenix knew that because he had encountered similar cases in the past.

The Generator Room was humid and noisy. The loud whirring of machines made Athena extremely uncomfortable and Phoenix and Apollo just as unsettling. There were numerous air vents supposedly used to bring out the hot air to somewhere. Below them as they walked to the place where the prosecutor was murdered were steel walkways, underneath them were cables that stretched and went on to indefinitely lengths.

"There's the crime scene," Athena pointed at the back of the Generator Room. They crossed the police tapes and moved on with their investigation. The Generator Room had a hallway that led to a door marked "Personnel Only." Near the door was an incredibly large amount of dried blood splattered on the floor and the wall that made even Phoenix cringe.

_This is incredible… and disgusting._

"Whoever murdered the Prosecutor must have been in an extreme fit of rage," Apollo deduced. The blood had already dried, probably because of the humid of the generator room.

"Maybe we should look beyond this door," Athena suggested.

"Good idea," Phoenix remarked. He stepped over the dried blood and tried to open the door. "Locked," he said, disappointed.

"That's one thing to get off our chest," Apollo remarked. "It looks like we can't find anything useful here – apart from this disgusting-looking pool."

Phoenix bent down. "First off, if the prosecutor was indeed killed here with the familiar weapons we know about – gun, knife, spear, or similar – it would not be enough to create this amount of blood splatter."

Athena agreed. "Basically, what we're dealing with is some unknown weapon."

_The murder weapon has not yet been produced. It looks like whoever killed Prosecutor Williams is no ordinary criminal. Could Mr. Sanford really have done this?_

"I don't think Harris could have done it," Athena said, somehow reading Phoenix's thoughts.

"Me too," Apollo seconded.

Phoenix stood up. _Guess there's really not much to see here… so I might as well add this._

**Voluminous Blood added to the Court Record.**

"Do you want to know what's strange?" Apollo asked them.

"What is it?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead, his thinking mode. "If indeed the two victims were killed at the same time, something seems a little off. Why would Ms. Shelper's body leave a very minimal amount of blood – while Prosecutor Williams' shed more than we could comprehend?"

_That's a good question, and I can't even think of a possibility._

"I think the two murders were committed by different people," Athena hypothesized. "Someone might have had a grudge against the prosecutor."

"Remember that Mr. Sanford also said that he was knocked out when he arrived at the Basement Warehouse," Phoenix reminded them of the conversation in the Detention Center. "Until the murder, her whereabouts were unknown."

Apollo had an idea. "What if… Ms. Shelper was killed in this Generator Room and her body was moved to the Basement Warehouse?"

Phoenix thought about it for a while. _To be honest, I never considered that possibility. _"We'll have to look for evidence that her body was transferred, otherwise that idea of yours could very well be a fledgling's struggle for survival."

Apollo's horns dropped over his forehead as he slumped. "Y-You don't have to be so rash on that." Athena giggled.

"It comes from experience," he told them. "Since we're up against two prosecutors instead of the standard one, we'll be having a bit of a challenge."

"The scruffy detective said that we're going to face a new prosecutor who's quite a genius in their league," Athena reminded.

Phoenix nodded.

_Only the courtroom can tell._

"I have yet to find out Mr. Sanford's secret why he was called to the International Museum… and I think I have an inkling," Phoenix told them. "Reconsider the evidence, the facts, and all the words said during the investigation – and we'll find out the answer."

They were finally close to answers in establishing his motive for being in the International Museum. If he were too quiet to speak out the truth, the attorneys would force him to talk.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ I'm close to finishing the investigation. Basically, we'll find out why the defendant was called to the crime scene. Also, we'll try to learn a little more about the fallen prosecutor when trial comes. One more Psyche-Lock to break!_

_And as usual, a shout-out to the reviewers since the last update!_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _The information about Ms. Shelper being a stakeholder will be quite important. You'll see in the next chapter (hopefully)._

Mage-0f-Rage: _Whoops! I noticed the "contradiction." I already had it corrected. Anyway, thanks for the enlightening review. Of course, I'll try to keep you guessing! :)_

_More secrets to unravel in the next chapter!_

**PowerZone**


	11. Meeting with Destiny

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 26  
Detention Center – Visitor's Lobby**

Once again, they gathered inside the cubicle where they eagerly waited for their client to join and sit with them. While waiting for the other side to be occupied, the three attorneys regrouped their investigation results.

"It's quite disappointing that we didn't find much evidence in the Generator Room," Athena remarked. "All we have is that unnerving blood splatter."

Phoenix folded his arms and stared across the bulletproof glass. "Whoever killed Prosecutor Williams might have done it hurriedly and scrambled quickly from the crime scene so that little evidence would be left behind."

Apollo reviewed the security camera data from the Gallery Warehouse. "There's also this puzzling thing about the security camera. Two people went inside the warehouse at the time of the murder and one of them was identified to be Ms. Shelper."

"Does this really mean that the person who was with Ms. Shelper could be the murderer we're looking for?" Athena asked eagerly.

"We can't really say so," Phoenix answered. "The camera only shows the two people entering." He looked down. "What's puzzling is that there's no record of anyone ever _leaving_ the warehouse."

"Strange case, indeed…" Apollo muttered.

"I'm curious on what happened in that mining accident," Athena said wonderingly. "I'm beginning to think that the mining accident that got Mr. Sanford the black slip could be very important to this case."

"We'll have to hear it from Mr. Sanford himself," said Phoenix.

Athena was reminded of something. "Can I share to you something, Mr. Wright?"

The two other attorneys turned to her. "What is it?" Phoenix prompted her to talk.

"Apollo, I'm sure you remember the police officers who came to the witness stand to announce the prosecutor's passing," Athena told Apollo. When Apollo nodded, she continued as she spoke to Phoenix. "When I listened to them announce their news, I noticed a level of discord in their voices."

"Discord?" Phoenix clarified, suddenly interested.

"That's right," Athena said. "That discord happened when they said that they couldn't go into the cause of death."

_For some strange reason, I'm beginning to think that the cause of death is something I would not like to know._

A few seconds later, the door opened and a guard ushered Mr. Sanford into the cubicle. The two of them spoke a few hushed words before the guard nodded and left the room to stay guard outside. Alone in their side of the cubicle, a confused and tired Harris walked to his place and sat down on the chair.

"You've seen better days," Phoenix commented.

"Being a small-grade actor does have the benefit of trying to be energetic when you're really worn out," Harris said and Phoenix chuckled. "You know how it feels."

"Let's find out what he's hiding," Apollo muttered.

Phoenix slowly placed a hand inside his slacks pocket and tightened his grip on the Magatama. _Here it goes…_

***MAGATAMA SECRET: CALLED TO THE MUSEUM***

**Take That!**

Just like when he attempted to break Viridian Greene's secret, the surroundings around them disappeared and the two of them – of course, unknown to Harris – were enveloped in a mystical black fog. A single Psyche-lock formed over his chest, where mystical chains twisted and turned around his torso.

"Let's cut to the chase," Phoenix began. "You must have a very good reason why Ms. Shelper called you to the museum."

"I've said it before," Harris insisted. "I never met Ms. Shelper personally!"

"True… but that doesn't mean that the two of you have some connection."

"W-What do you mean?"

Phoenix nodded quickly. "My point is that the events that transpired in this case are connected to what happened in Greene Corporation."

Harris leaned back in his seat. "Very well, I'll challenge you for a while, Mr. Wright." He folded his arms and looked at his opponent as if they were in a poker match. "How could Ms. Shelper's death be connected to Greene Corporation? What's your evidence?"

**Take That!**

Phoenix presented the FD-5 file. "Mr. Sanford, during the trial against the corporation, one witness released a list of those who were terminated by the company." He paused for some reaction. None came, so Phoenix assumed that his client knew what he was talking about.

"The FD-5 is still something important to you," he deduced. "You probably had a grudge or two against the company."

"A grudge?"

_Seems like I'll have to prod him a little more._ Phoenix nodded. "Maybe not to a certain extent that you would commit some terrible crime to put the corporation off its feet. But you said it during our previous visit…"

**FLASHBACK**

Phoenix made a mental note. "So why did you quit and decide to become an actor?"

"I quit because their regulation stinks. They claimed to be protecting the environment when they were just digging through whatever place they could find and mine up all the _paldorium_ they could find." He smiled. "I guess I made the right choice."

**FLASHBACK END**

Harris looked away. At his silence, Phoenix began to suspect something. "Maybe you quit because of the regulation about something else…"

Harris seemed unnerved, but he was once again willing to challenge his attorney. "Tell me then, Mr. Wright. What is it that made me quit that made me have some sort of grudge against the company?"

**Take That!**

"This black slip," Phoenix presented. "In your company regulations, anyone – even visitors – given a black slip cannot return to the company ever again." He connected the facts presented. "The very fact that the black slip was given to you, and the fact that Ms. Shelper testified about it in trial only proves that the two of you have a connection."

"Enlighten me," Harris said impatiently. "Why would Ms. Shelper do something like that in open court?"

_So he's still not satisfied… _"Very well, I'll take you up on that," Phoenix told him, persistent to break the secret. "You should know that Ms. Shelper… was once a stakeholder of the company."

Harris gasped. "S-She was…? B-But how about her environmental campaign?"

_I see that not many people knew about Ms. Shelper's involvement in Greene Corporation._

"Her environmental campaign probably started after she quit the company," Phoenix guessed. "We found out in the FD-5 case file that she tried to contact anyone who was terminated by the company. Most of those – actually, everyone but you – were out-of-contact… and this was why she contacted you!" He clutched his Magatama tightly in the same dramatic impact that he would slam his palms on the desk during trial. "She contacted you to talk to you about your termination from Greene and anything you know about the FD-5!"

Harris pounded softly on the table in front of him. "I don't discount everything you said."

_So this is the answer I've been looking for._

"It's just as you said, Mr. Wright," he admitted, his voice low. "I was called because she wanted to tell me something… something that was very incriminating." He took a deep breath. The fist that pummeled the table was shaking in nervousness – and fear. "When I arrived at the museum, she told me something… that I regretted listening to it. I hope you're ready, Mr. Wright."

_Something incriminating…? If it means to find out what we have yet to know, then there's no way back. _"Very well, I'll hear you out."

With that, the single Psyche-Lock shattered into smithereens and the chains bound around Harris uncoiled and disappeared to some dimension behind him. The environment returned to normal but Harris's disposition remained the same.

***UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL***

"Good job," Apollo praised his superior.

Phoenix turned around and smiled before he returned to his client. "What was that incriminating information Ms. Shelper gave you that evening?"

Harris could not look at his attorney. The only source of hope he was depending on was about to get the information that he didn't even like. Somehow, telling him would get a lot out from his chest. With a few seconds of hesitation and a steady deep breath, he began talking…

* * *

Wonda Shelper arrived at the International Museum and waited eagerly for her visistor. She was haunted by several news connecting to that incident. Ever since she testified in the trial against Greene Corporation, she received numerous death threats – probably from the company itself or from some mining zealot. She wasn't afraid. She was ready to face it head-on, even if it meant her life.

Aside from being an environmental and humanitarian advocate and a welfare worker, Shelper was a serious researcher. Since the citywide panic in Minerva City, Shelper continued researching earnestly anything she could find about the mystery element and every movement of it when they were caught in mass media was taken note. She did this with a controlled rage – that such activities had conflicted with her morals, and the _paldorium_ poisoning gave her a serious advantage.

Her researches brought her everywhere across the country within three or four years since she left Greene Corporation. She toiled in her works and sent them across numerous environmental and government agencies, hopefully that any one of them could hear her out. Very few responded, and Shelper thought that she wasn't working hard enough. She pitted in her time attending seminars, giving speeches, participating in rallies, and initiating demonstrations all to get rid of the _paldorium_ mining, saying repeatedly "the element is never worth processing."

When her work became too burdensome, Shelper shifted to a side hobby she found some level of tranquility. Inside her studio, with a giant canvas on one wall, Shelper would stroke lightly to furiously brushes marred with acrylic paint. Her simple works were produced in simple museums and she made a little money. Then her interests started blending and she was painting interpretations of a utopian nature, even though she knew that interpretation to reality would be impossible. Her latest painting, she said in her blog, expressed her rage towards _paldorium_ itself and she promised to keep her audience spellbound when she would display it in the International Museum.

A single mother of two, both living across the country in the care of relatives, Wonda Shelper lived alone and traveled alone. A _cum laude_ graduate of business from a renowned university, she passed and aced a licensure exam for stockbrokers. Shelper worked in the stock exchange for a year and became interested in the fluctuations and the boom of the mining industry. Of the companies she studied, it was Greene Corporation she took a keen interest. Later, watching stock prices bored her so she quit and worked for Greene Corporation initially as a financial analyst. The company's boom continued and she became a major stockholder. The stock price continued to rise and she became happy.

Everything suddenly changed when the company discovered _paldorium_. Everyone was happy except Ms. Shelper. She was trained well and foresaw the company would suddenly skydive the more it became greedy. Not long enough, she recused herself from the company and the mines started became scenes of tragedy. No longer a stockholder, Shelper pleaded with Viridian Greene to control their mining but _paldorium_ was kryptonite for him. Her pleas went unheard so Shelper shifted her focus to convince the public.

Minerva City erupted in horror when news of _paldorium_ poisoning broke. Shelper investigated and found some more information that supported her cause. Then she heard disturbing news about some organization taking control, establishing a monopolized business of _paldorium_. This was when she realized that she needed help. She called one-by-one everyone terminated by the company for the past four years – and only one responded.

She told him to go to the International Museum at a peculiar time in which they would not be caught. The other person had hesitations but he agreed. She traveled slowly and hopefully out-of-radar until she arrived at the empty Main Hall. Her destiny was about to unfold.

"You came," she said.

He walked towards her, every step clicking on the hard floor. He dressed nicely but didn't look the same as he was in the big screen.

A guard was patrolling the corridors but he knew Ms. Shelper and she wouldn't be suspicious-looking – after all, her painting was to be displayed the next day and she probably had to make some final check-up.

"I hope there's a very good reason for this meeting," Harris said, not pleased with the sudden meeting.

"Follow me," she instructed.

The two of them descended the stairs to the Basement Area then walked to the Gallery Warehouse. The security camera was online and it recorded the two people entering the warehouse. Shelper turned around giving a few words – in reality, she was getting herself identified by the camera.

The Gallery Warehouse was dimly lit but the large cloth draping her masterpiece stood out among the boring-looking crates stacked behind the warehouse.

"So what do I owe this pleasure," Harris started, staying defensive.

"The FD-5," she said, wasting no time in pleasantries. "Everything about Greene Corporation and what's been happening to the element recently." She outlined everything there was regarding the termination, the trial against Greene, the death of the defense attorney, and even the fate of _paldorium_. "I called everyone who was terminated by the company within the last two years – and only you could be reached."

Harris folded his arms. "Ms. Shelper, that was already long last. I have nothing to do with the rotten company anymore."

Shelper nodded. "True, but that doesn't mean that you're still involved."

"What do you mean?"

The activist took a step backward then took out something from inside the cloth. "This is something that you're familiar with." She held out a canister for him to see. "I take it you know this?"

Harris inspected it closely. As much as he could admit that he worked in the company for years, he had no idea what she was holding. "I have no idea," he said honestly. "Though I can say that it's company property because of the stenciled logo."

"Fair enough," she put the canister on the floor. "I looked around and found out that this canister is actually used to hold demolition items."

"Demolition?"

"I'm surprised," she said, feigning surprise. "You used to be a lead miner and you have no idea what it is."

"Trust me, I never touched anything like it. We usually handled the demolition bombs by hand."

"Not very good safety procedures, huh…"

"Call as you will, I said I have nothing to do with the company."

Shelper coughed. "I received reports from FBI that numerous amounts of canister-like objects – such as this one – were found in an abandoned warehouse outside Minerva City. When the FBI investigated, they were confronted by gunmen."

"Gunmen…?"

She nodded. "Have you ever heard of the KLD?"

Harris recoiled. "Th-The KLD! That terrorist group!"

"So you know," she whispered.

"The KLD once threatened to unleash a bomb if the _paldorium_ would not be surrendered," he recalled. "Somehow, we managed to get protection and the KLD never carried out their act. But I thought they were gone! When their leader was killed, it was all over the news!"

"True," Shelper said. "But there's evidence that the KLD was about to return."

Harris took a deep breath and tried to process everything he heard. A terrorist organization rampaging once more?

"It's true that the KLD got their hands on hundreds of millions of dollars of _paldorium._ The problem is that the FBI did not know why the KLD would do that. By then, those who were updated about the activities of KLD were sure that the acquisition of the _paldorium_ was more than monetary greed."

Harris gasped slightly. "S-So during the _paldorium_ poisoning, could it have been…"

"… the KLD?" Shelper finished. "Most likely. And I have evidence."

The two of them fell silent for a while. Harris shook his head in utter disbelief. That fearsome organization was suddenly back on its feet after a period of inactivity. Now Shelper had some incriminating evidence that might expose the person responsible for the FD-5.

"I'm asking for your help, Mr. Sanford," she said. "I want you to make sure that the KLD doesn't step foot in this city."

"But I'm a small-time actor, not a high-profile federal agent."

"I'm aware of that," she said hotly. "This is what you have to do…"

All of a sudden, a mild explosion rocked the basement then the entire museum plunged into pitch-black darkness. In the Gallery Warehouse, the two people frantically looked around for anything that could signify what was about to happen

"Blackout?" Harris heard Shelper.

"What's going… Agh!" Harris was about to react when he felt something strike his abdomen then his head. He felt himself slump to the floor and lose consciousness.

When he would wake up moments later with the power restored, the dead body of Wonda Shelper lay a few feet from him. Metal handcuffs were slapped on his wrists. Harris couldn't understand the situation but he made no effort at struggling. The daze of digesting what Ms. Shelper told him would remain in his head – slowly torturing him until he would meet his attorneys to represent him in court.

* * *

Back in the throngs of the detention center, the attorneys listened to every word he mentioned. "I was knocked unconscious and I couldn't remember most of the things. But as I went around and heard some gossip going on, things began resurfacing. Then I remembered what she said to me."

"The KLD?" Athena said wonderingly. "I never heard of it."

"Apparently, I have," Apollo responded and he clutched his fists. "That phantom a year ago… the one responsible for killing my friend… I did a little bit of investigation and found out that the phantom had ties to the KLD." He stared at the empty space behind Harris. "The KLD is an international terrorist organization specializing in the creation of bombs. Test subjects were always small villages in Africa, the Middle East, and Southeast Asia. I'm sure that the KLD was responsible for the courtroom bombing."

"So… the KLD is resuming its operations," Phoenix deduced. "Connecting to the recent events and the discovery of the _paldorium_, if they're doing what they're supposed to do… it could only mean one thing."

Apollo and Athena thought about it for a while. But when they realized what the KLD might be up to, they took a collective gasp. "C-Could it be…?"

Phoenix lowered his head and nodded.

_So this is why Harris told me to be prepared of what would come. Now that I heard it, I'm not liking it any one bit_

"… they're making bombs out of _paldorium._"

* * *

**July 26; 7:25 PM  
High Prosecutor's Building – Chief Prosecutor's Office**

Miles Edgeworth gazed gloomily at the city. The tea served to him thirty minutes ago was still untouched and was cooling down. The two other people in the office were seated on the sofa. One of them had folded his hands and was concentrating intensely. The other one turned away as if she shouldn't be in the office in the first place. The chief prosecutor had called them to the office to discuss some important matters.

"Looks like the defense team has found out some interesting information," Edgeworth said in a clipped voice. He turned around, his hands still behind him for the past ten minutes. "Make no mention of that group until someone prompts it. We don't want the session to end in widespread panic like it happened yesterday."

Simon Blackquill chuckled. He had trained for numerous years as a prosecutor under Miles Edgeworth. "I fear nothing," he said. "If someone out there is trying to conceal evidence, I'll make sure they meet the end of my blade."

Edgeworth sighed. "How long will you keep up with you double-edged references?"

The gothic-dressed prosecutor tilted his head and opened his eyes slowly. "Things won't change quickly."

The chief prosecutor shook his head, dismayed. He directed his attention to the other prosecutor. "This will be your first time prosecuting in court, am I right?"

The female prosecutor turned her head and smirked. "Right," she said, quite eagerly.

"Are you worried about people calling you a greenhorn?" Edgeworth prompted.

"Hmph," she flicked her navy-blue hair. "It doesn't matter if a bunch of greenhorns would head up on the case. I have my style and I intend everyone to see what I can do."

Edgeworth nodded but he did not display his complete approval. "Two manipulative prosecutors," he muttered. "I pray that your skills won't touch the evidence."

"You have nothing to worry about," she told him.

Blackquill turned to her. "I hope you don't forget that I'm still the lead. Keep your trap shut when it's not your turn to speak."

She glared. "No one has the authority to keep my trap shut, Mr. Blackquill!"

Blackquill found her response amusing. He stroked his chin and rubbed it, the beard long-shaved never to regrow. "Heh… I like you. You're steadfast. If we were to duel swords right now, we'd be locking blades trying to parry the other."

"Are you hitting on me?"

Edgeworth had to step in before things would go out of control. "That's enough, both of you." The two prosecutors shut their mouths. "I expect full cooperation among the authorities come court. And just so that you don't mess up in what you're supposed to do, I'll be watching from the gallery."

Blackquill rolled his eyes. "It's too bad she's not a defense attorney," he said mockingly.

"One more word, Blackquill…" Edgeworth threatened.

"Fine, fine." He stood up then approached the door. "I'll be off preparing for tomorrow. Maybe she should need to get her blades sharpened." He tilted his head. "Otherwise, they'll start breaking before they're even drawn out." The smug prosecutor left the office, leaving the two of them distraught.

"Mr. Edgeworth, has he always been that way?" she asked her boss.

Edgeworth folded his arms, a finger tapping on the other arm. "Simon Blackquill has the tendency to rub people the wrong way – but that's the way he operates. Manipulative psychology as a courtroom arsenal is indeed interesting."

The other prosecutor did not want to be downplayed. "Once he sees what I can do in court tomorrow, he'll be thinking twice."

The chief prosecutor grinned. "Perhaps you should also watch out what you do."

She grimaced. "You don't have to be so blunt…"

"Very well," Edgeworth returned to his seat. "Imagine that it's already court time and I'm the Judge presiding over the case. You're required to present the opening statement. What's your script?"

She was prepared on what to deliver in tomorrow's opening statement. She practiced her lines – entirely from memory – in her home, in the streets, and even in her office. The prosecutor cleared her throat then began reciting her statement. Edgeworth reminded her to make it persuasive and not robotic. "Put emphasis," he said. Her statement lasted less than ten minutes. The basic details were there – and Edgeworth was pleased.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Exemplary," he evaluated. "Perhaps if you can use your skills, you could even sway the defense team."

She chuckled. "I guess I better get ready."

"You should."

"Thanks, chief."

"My pleasure."

She strode out of the office and merrily walked the hallways back to her office. The veteran prosecutors gossiped about her debut performance – some said that she would lose easily as long as the legendary Phoenix Wright stood across them, some who witnessed her prosecuting skills thought that she might just make the cut, the right to be among the legal warriors who carried the spoils and stigmas of courtroom brawls. She did not mind them – she was focused on her goal.

When she arrived in her navy-blue office, she gazed out at the city. The view of the district always made her feel calm. Compounded by the limelight of the full moon, she felt as if she was fully brimmed with hope. Sometimes, she felt as if the aestheticism of the night would somehow pierce her with the worry of facing three expert defense attorneys in court.

But she did not want to worry. Her debut appearance would be one that would make her cut for the job, she decided. She put her confidence on as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Court, get ready for Prosecutor Kay Faraday!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Finally, I'm done with the first day of investigation! Now you know who's the other prosecutor!_

_And here are the shoutouts to the recent reviews._

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _I'll leave you guessing who Gumshoe's wife might be. She's not important to the case, anyway. As for the new prosecutor with Blackquill, you'll find out in the next chapter or two._

Mage-0f-Rage:_Well, it's Ace Attorney... and it's FanFiction. I wanted to make Gumshoe appear smarter since I couldn't bring in a new one (I assume you know what happened to our good 'ol Bobby. Yeah, just imagine if everyone hurled "Objection" at the same time. Poor Judge, he'll be confused like blackbirds swirling around his head._

_I also apologize the changes in this chapter. I wanted to get to the trial right away._

**PowerZone**


	12. Unseen Murderer?

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**PART 2 – TRIAL FORMER, DAY 1**

**July 27; 9:18 AM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Edgeworth," Phoenix stood up when the defendant lobby doors opened and the Chief Prosecutor stepped inside.

"Wright," he muttered and dragged the defense attorney to a corner. Apollo and Athena weren't in the defendant lobby yet. Their client was still being fetched from jail. "Knowing you, you might have already found out what's been happening in Greene Corporation."

Phoenix thought back to his conclusions when Harris said to them about the presence of the terrorist group. "What about KLD?"

Edgeworth took a deep breath. "Tell your subordinates as I've told mine not to make mention of KLD or any of its activities. Just proceed with the trial, as usual."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth peeked around to make sure that they weren't eavesdropped. "Have you noticed the presence of heavy security in the city?"

"Yeah…" _On my way to the courthouse, there were many police checkpoints located in streets and highways. _"What's up with the police nowadays?"

As Chief Prosecutor, Edgeworth had the privilege of monitoring police activities and he had direct contact with the chief-of-police. "The chief-of-police received intelligence that the KLD is about to conduct an operation in the city. If I must speculate, they're interested in this trial."

_It's just what I suspected. They're trying to make bombs out of paldorium._

"I'll be watching from the gallery," he said. "While you and your subordinates and mine are focused on the trial, I'll be keeping a lookout for suspicious individuals in the courtroom. I'll take my leave."

Edgeworth walked out of the defendant lobby. Just a second later, Apollo and Athena stepped inside the lobby.

"Wasn't that Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo asked.

"That was, and he passed on an important message." Phoenix told the two of them about Edgeworth's instructions on keeping mum about the KLD. "Security is tightened around these areas and we don't want our cover to be blown."

"In other words, we have to watch out what we say," Athena said.

_I just hope it doesn't end up being forced to do what we wouldn't want to do…_

"Who is this key witness?" Apollo asked.

"I have to wonder about that myself," Phoenix answered. _Now come to think of it…_

***FLASHBACK***

Detective Skye did not hesitate to answer. "We received a call from a passerby who reported a suspicious individual lurking into the International Museum. As quietly as possible, the police sneaked into the Museum and searched everywhere until they found the two of them."

"Basically, they arrested Sanford on the claims that he was the only one around." Athena concluded.

The detective seemed pleased with herself. "That… and one other thing. There was a witness."

"A witness?" Apollo wondered.

_Interesting to note that there was a witness here even after closing time of the museum…_

"The witness is being interrogated right now," Detective Skye clarified. "The prosecution is prepping up their witness as we speak."

***FLASHBACK END***

"I admit," Apollo told them, "I'm a little nervous on what this witness has to say. And many of our evidence is related to Greene Corporation."

"We'll have to analyze point-of-views quickly if we want to find contradictions," Phoenix strategized.

The defendant lobby doors opened once more. This time, one of the guards brought Harris. For the occasion, he was dressed in a deep blue-checkered polo shirt affixed with a white bow tie. His hair was neatly combed, a fair amount gel applied.

"Good morning, Harris," Athena greeted in a jovial tone.

"G-Good morning," he replied, his voice shaking.

"You don't feel so good, Mr. Sanford," Phoenix commented.

Harris sighed. "On the way here, I noticed a lot of police officers roaming around the district. I was accustomed to the cameras focusing on me every time I had photoshoots for the movies – but I just didn't feel that mood today."

_He probably knows what's happening. _Phoenix then told him the strict instructions of the Chief Prosecutor. Harris understood quickly.

"So what's the strategy?" he asked, trying to be at ease.

"We'll do what we can with the evidence presented in Court," Phoenix said. "First, this trial is to determine whether you are innocent or guilty for the murder of Ms. Wonda Shelper. I guess the prosecution will lean heavily on the motive of your connections to Greene Corporation." He stroked his chin and looked down while he took a few measured steps back-and-forth. "Let's be reminded that the prosecution might have some tricks up their sleeve…"

"You mean the new prosecutor?" Apollo clarified.

Phoenix stopped pacing. "Exactly."

The court bailiff stepped inside the lobby and approached the defense team and their client. "Court will begin in five minutes. Please proceed to the courtroom right away." After Phoenix nodded, the bailiff left.

_It's time…_

"Are you ready," Apollo asked Harris.

Harris managed to smile a little. "I'm confident that you'll get the job done."

Even Athena was pumped up as she punched her palm, her brazen attitude letting loose whenever the trial would begin. "Let's do this!" she would always say.

"Have you toned your Chords of Steel?" Phoenix asked Apollo.

Apollo's horns drooped over his forehead. "It's funny for you to ask me." He recovered quickly. "But all the same… I'm fine!"

Phoenix chuckled. There was going to be a good day of work ahead.

* * *

**July 27; 9:40 AM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 3**

**Court Is Now In Session – ALL RISE**

After everyone was seated, the Judge rapped his gavel and called order. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Harris Sanford." He paused briefly. "I am to understand that the courtroom is heavily guarded with security, possibly because of the amount of interest in this trial. Therefore, I heavily advise everyone in this courtroom to refrain from suspicious behavior. Anyone caught doing so will be sent out of the courtroom or will be held in contempt."

_That's pretty severe…_ Phoenix dropped a sweat at the Judge's sternness.

"Let's get the trial started," the Judge continued. "Are both sides ready?"

"Phoenix Wright, lead defense, is ready."

"Apollo Justice, fine and ready."

"Athena Cykes, ready to roll, Your Honor."

"If that's how you would like to play it," Simon Blackquill started gruffly. "Simon Blackquill, lead prosecutor for the case, is ready to slice-and-dice."

Phoenix recoiled a little. _He doesn't mean it literally… right?_

The Judge fixed his attention on the other prosecutor beside Blackquill. "And who is your partner?"

"You don't remember me, Judge?" she replied sweetly.

The Judge gazed and concentrated as if he was supposed to know the person from a long time ago. "Deep-blue hair, deep-blue clothing, that hairpin shaped like a bird of some sort…" he muttered. "You… Ah!"

She giggled. "That's right, Your Honor. I'm standing right here as a prosecutor."

"P-Please introduce yourself to the court," the Judge instructed.

"Kay Faraday, assistant prosecutor for the case. And I'm ready."

_Seems like they knew each other before this case… I'll chat with Edgeworth after the case._

The Judge nodded slowly, showing some hint of interest. "I see that we have a greenhorn here – a rather ready and energetic one, unlike many others I've faced."

_Way to rub that one on us…_

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Mr. Blackquill, present your opening statement for the Court."

"I just hope he'd not use his manipulation to let the Judge do it instead," Athena whispered.

Blackquill stroked his chin. "I'd love to, Your Baldness. However, my… partner," he said the word with a level of sarcasm, "has prepared an opening statement that would be quite interesting for the case. Why not give her the spotlight?"

"Mr. Blackquill, I don't need that kind of sarcasm," Faraday told him sternly.

The Judge was slightly impressed. "Ho hoh! This is amusing!" He cleared his throat again. "Very well. Please present your opening statement, Ms. Faraday."

Prosecutor Faraday took a deep breath. "We must ask ourselves one question – is the defendant innocent or is the defendant guilty? Unless Mr. Sanford is proven guilty without reasonable doubt, his innocence remains. As the facts will speak during the trial, we will find out the inevitable truth to this single question." She proceeded to give a basic outline of the facts of the case, including a bit of Ms. Wonda Shelper's background, and even the basic facts of the FD-5. Since it was the opening statement, Faraday was not allowed to make any connections though it seemed clear to the defense that she already knew what the connections were. Her statement lasted for twenty minutes before she ended with, "As we get to piece together events and link the evidence to where they belong, we'll find out the entity responsible for her death and the motive behind the crime. Only then can we find out that when we reach the truth can we say at the end of the day that justice has indeed been served."

What was particularly impressive for Phoenix is that she did not refer about indicting the defendant for any crime. He felt as if Edgeworth trained Faraday for the opening statement, since most of her dialogue seemed to reflect his views.

"Looks like we'll have some tough competition," Athena muttered to Phoenix. "She's good!"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, call your first witness."

"The prosecution will call the detective-in-charge, Detective Ema Skye," Blackquill ordered.

Detective Ema Skye entered the courtroom and walked to the witness stand. She had been in the stand numerous times for numerous trials and she had no trouble with the introductions.

"Name and occupation," Blackquill said.

The detective seemed cheerful. "Detective Ema Skye," she introduced herself to the Court. "I'm the detective-in-charge of the case."

The gothic-looking prosecutor stroked his chin. "Very well, Detective Skye. Explain to the Court about the case." He then assumed the stance of someone who would draw out a sword. "Leave nothing out."

Detective Skye didn't seem intimidated. "If that's what the samurai caper wants, fine." She stepped forward to the space between the defense's and the prosecution's benches and pulled out some sort of remote from her pocket. The function of the remote was that it would pop some holographic images – such was the wonder of technology. "I'd like to direct the Court to this image." She pressed a button on the remote then a cube of holographic images appeared. The images portrayed the same – probably to suit the convenience of the point-of-views of everyone involved.

"This is a diagram of the Basement Area of the International Museum," she started. "The Basement Area is divided into three places: the Cafeteria, the Generator Room, and the Gallery Warehouse." As she said the names of the places, the specified areas in cue glowed yellow. "Ms. Shelper's body was found in the Gallery Warehouse, specifically in this location." Detective Skye pressed another button and a red circle appeared on the Gallery Warehouse. The red circle was then labeled "Shelper (Victim)."

Detective Skye continued. "I'd also like to address the Court on the manner she was found." The image then showed the body of Wonda Shelper in a seated position. Nothing contradicted the photograph of the victim on the evidence so far. "The estimated time of death was between 11:30 PM to 12:00 midnight on July 24."

The Judge leaned forward. "Detective Skye, what was the cause of death?"

She took out copies of the autopsy report from her satchel and the bailiff distributed each copy to the prosecution, to the defense, and to the Judge. "The cause of death was a stab wound to the chest in which the murder weapon pierced her heart. Death was instantaneous."

**Shelper's Autopsy Report added to the Court Record. Photo of Victim attached.**

"I can see in the photograph that there's some sort of a knife plunged into her chest," the Judge observed.

Detective Skye took another piece of evidence out from her satchel. She placed it on the witness stand in front of her then pressed a button on her remote. The holographic image then showed the murder weapon in greater detail. "The murder weapon is a kitchen knife kept in the Cafeteria," she explained. "DNA testing proved that the blood on the blade belonged to Ms. Shelper."

**Kitchen Knife added to the Court Record.**

"Fingerprints," Phoenix reacted. "Were there fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

Detective Skye looked dead serious. "Fortunately for you, we didn't find any fingerprints on the murder weapon."

_That's a relief…_

"Detective Skye," the Judge cut in. "Can you please explain to the Court about this item near the victim?"

Detective Skye brought up the photograph of the victim then zoomed in to the canister. "This was a canister found in the crime scene," she explained. "The crime lab took initial tests for any fingerprints and found out that only Ms. Shelper touched the canister and her fingerprints were all over it." She then brought up the picture of the canister. "The canister belongs to Greene Corporation, the very same from six months ago."

**Canister updated in the Court Record.**

Blackquill stepped forward. "That's enough, Detective. I'd like to move on to the issue about arresting Mr. Sanford."

"Listen carefully," Phoenix instructed his subordinates. "We're about to encounter some evidence we might not have seen before."

The Judge was asking, "What was your basis in arresting Mr. Sanford?"

"If the Court is interested enough, this is the reason."

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: ARRESTING HARRIS***

1: The police received a call from an unidentified caller.  
2: It said that a suspicious person was lurking toward the International Museum.  
3: A small group of policemen was dispatched to apprehend the suspicious individual.  
4: After searching the museum, they found Ms. Shelper dead and Mr. Sanford on the floor.  
5: Since Mr. Sanford was the only other person present, he was arrested.

The Judge thought about this testimony. "I've heard a lot of cases in which the defendant was arrested simply because they were present at the crime scene."

Detective Skye obviously was prepared. She took out transcripts of the security camera data. "We came to a conclusion because of the security camera data. The camera showed Ms. Shelper and some other person entering the Gallery Warehouse. We have yet to confirm that the other person is Mr. Sanford. But as you can see the timestamp, this footage was caught at 10:45 PM."

_Nothing odd so far, maybe I have to press for more details._

The Judge addressed the defense. "You may begin your cross-examination."

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: ARRESTING HARRIS***

Phoenix made her repeat the testimony. When she arrived at the statement when she said that only Mr. Sanford was the other person present, Phoenix pressed her.

**Hold It!** "Detective Skye, are you basing your arrest on the fact that only Mr. Sanford could have killed her when the police discovered the two of them?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Mr. Wright, remember what Mr. Sanford told us about his version of events," Apollo reminded. "There's something missing in that testimony."

Phoenix thought about it for a while. When he recalled what Harris said to them during their interrogation the previous day, he suddenly had an idea. "Are you sure that between the time the two of them were caught on tape and the time the two of them were discovered, nothing absolutely happened?"

"I'm sure it's there on the security camera data," Detective Skye answered.

_Something's not right. _"What we have is the security camera _data,_" he stressed the last word to get it across the bench. "If there's a security camera data," he outstretched an arm and pointed it at the detective – just for dramatic effect, "where is the security camera tape?"

**Objection!** Blackquill outburst. "The security camera data is already detailed as it can be. As you can read it for yourself, the data listed only the two of them entering the Gallery Warehouse."

**Objection!** "That's true," Phoenix interjected. "However, the camera would record only if it can capture the people who entered the Gallery Warehouse."

The Judge cut in. "Mr. Wright, what's your point in your questioning?"

Phoenix concentrated. _The security camera data could not have been manipulated. If the camera captured only the four people who entered the warehouse, that could open up a possibility that the camera could not capture people entering the warehouse… in case of something._

He slammed his palms on the desk. "Your Honor, what if that night, something happened that did not let the security camera data record someone who entered the Gallery Warehouse?"

**Objection!** "That's absurd," snarled Blackquill. "Unless you can really give us a good suggestion, Wright-_dono_."

Phoenix nodded. "Very well. This is the defense's opinion that the security camera might not have recorded everything." He recalled once more the conversation they had with Harris in the detention center. "What if that night, the museum was plunged into darkness – meaning that a blackout happened?"

"R-Really?" the Judge said, bewildered by the suggestion.

"Our client said that there was a blackout during his meeting with the victim," Phoenix said. "After that, he was knocked out."

The first **Objection!** was blurted by the new prosecutor. Her tone was mellow but there was some tone of seriousness in it. "Mr. Wright," she started. "To get into the Gallery Warehouse, one would have to use a card key. If indeed a blackout occurred in the Museum that night, wouldn't that card key sensor also have been disabled?"

Phoenix did not feel intimidated. _So this is the extent of your genius? Surprisingly, it's not that genius at all…_ "Ms. Faraday, was it? Many doors are built with manual handles just in case of a blackout even if they operate with a card key. Even in a blackout, someone might have entered through the door by manually opening it."

The Judge turned to the detective, who felt left out for the last few minutes. "Detective, did you investigate for any signs of forced entry?"

Detective Skye turned to the defense team for a few seconds. "We didn't consider the possibility of forced entry. We apologize, Your Honor."

**Objection!** Faraday outburst again. "Then show proof to the court that someone might have entered the Gallery Warehouse without getting caught by the camera and manually opening the door in the middle of a blackout!"

"Give us a minute," he said.

The defense team huddled to rethink of their strategy.

"She raises a good point," Apollo muttered.

"Times like these when we have to think outside of the box," Athena suggested. "She's trying to make us want to present proof that a third person might have entered the warehouse under the conditions she presented."

Phoenix nodded. "Looking at our evidence so far, there is something that I want to scrutinize." He grinned as if he had an idea. "Let's not focus on solid evidence that was used to open the Gallery Warehouse. Rather, let's focus on some evidence that should not be in the Gallery Warehouse in the first place."

Athena closed her eyes for a moment. "Ah…! You mean…"

Phoenix nodded, knowing what Athena was thinking. "We have our answer."

The defense team returned to their places. It seemed that the prosecution team was also talking among themselves. When they returned to their places, every person in the courtroom was eager to hear their answer.

"Time to show evidence to the Court, Mr. Wright," instructed the Judge. "What proof do you have that someone else might have entered the Gallery Warehouse?"

Phoenix was ready to present his proof. **Take That!**

"The murder weapon?" the Judge wondered.

"This is a knife kept and used in the Cafeteria," Phoenix clarified. "The knife also suggests that someone else entered the Cafeteria, got the knife, then entered the Gallery Warehouse most likely before or during the blackout."

**Objection!** Blackquill blurted. "Wright-_dono_, but anyone could have used the kitchen knife to hack her life expertly without the need of a katana or a shuriken."

_Stop it with the references you dejected shogun!_

Athena slammed her palms. "Prosecutor Blackquill, remember that the detective presented the knife and said that there were no fingerprints!"

The prosecutor didn't seem unnerved. "So what does this mean," he muttered. He gazed at the detective, who was grasping for an answer. "Skye!" he snarled and Detective Skye jumped. "What do you think? Spit it for the court!"

"You don't have to be so loud," Phoenix heard Prosecutor Faraday tell her superior.

Detective Skye sighed. "If it means to tell the gothic freak to shut up while I'm thinking, this is my opinion regarding the murder weapon…"

"And no name-calling," the Judge told the detective and the witnesses sternly.

Phoenix shook his head in utter disapproval of the conduct of the prosecution and the witness. _This is going to be a very interesting trial. Everybody's hurling dirt and seeming to like the scoops thrown…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_No new reviews so far... maybe because I'm updating too fast. Sorry if I got carried a little while - I'm still having trouble with Blackquill's name-calling references. I'm trying to find some funny name-calling reference for Faraday and Skye, like he calls Fulbright "Foolbright!" Suggestions, please dear readers?_

**PowerZone**


	13. The Most Unpleasant Witness

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Trial continues…**

"If you're going to need my scientific analysis on the murder weapon," Detective Skye started, "let's do it with this." She reached inside her satchel once more then pulled out a bottle – a bottle that Phoenix and Apollo knew very well.

"Luminol?" Apollo said.

Detective Skye nodded. "Everyone in the police force – or most people there – knows what Luminol does."

The Judge seemed interested. "Luminol… I've heard that name before. Isn't that used for lifting blood?"

_Interesting that His Honor is getting smarter than I remembered…_

"Yes, Your Honor," Detective Skye answered. "Since there were no fingerprints, the best we can do with the knife is found out if other traces of blood could be found someplace else aside from the blade."

"Hmph, so this is another of your parlor tricks," Blackquill said gruffly.

"Call what you may, Prosecutor Blackquill," Detective Skye taunted. "I have my style of investigation." She turned to Apollo. "Mr. Justice, care to do the honors?"

Apollo nodded. "Gladly."

All eyes were on Apollo as he stepped out from the defense's bench and approached the witness stand. He received the bottle of Luminol and the synthetic gloves from Detective Skye. As one trained to handle evidence, Apollo wore the gloves before started to work on the murder weapon. The Luminol product was designed to be sprayed on objects.

While Apollo was investigating, Detective Skye explained the function of Luminol. "Luminol contains fluoro-luminescent chemicals that when sprayed on objects cannot be seen by the naked eye." Apollo deduced that since the blood was already on the blade, the only other place that could be explored was the handle. He sprayed generous amounts of Luminol on the handle.

She handed him a pair of pink-rimmed eyeglasses and Apollo wore them to see the effects of Luminol. "The effects of Luminol can be seen when wearing this specially-designed glasses," she explained further to the Court. "The glasses that I'm wearing right now also has a micro-camera so that it can snapshot and upload results." She wore her glasses then investigated Apollo's handiwork of the evidence.

Phoenix was trying to suppress some laughter. _Heh… the two of them wearing those glasses makes me think of humanoids from outer space._

Detective Skye took off her glasses then began working with it in a way that suggested that she was about to upload the results to the Court. The holographic images in front of them changed to the investigation of the Luminol spraying. The background of the image was mostly red, but it was from the effect of the glasses. The knife however showed numerous amounts of bright blue splotches. When the spectators saw this, they were awed in amazement.

"This suggests that blood had been on the handle previously before it was wiped off," Detective Skye announced her results. She let the Court absorb the information before she pressed the remote button, showing the image of the victim. "In the handle of the knife shown here, no blood is visible."

Detective Skye thanked Apollo for his cooperation and the defense attorney resumed his post on the bench.

"That was sweet examining," Athena praised.

_Sweet examining, all right… But this does pose a serious question. Where was the murder weapon before it was used on Ms. Shelper?_

"Wright-_dono_," Blackquill started. "Just a few minutes ago, you presented the murder weapon as proof that a third person entered the Gallery Warehouse. In light of the new information presented to us, we present you a crucial question. Where was the knife before Ms. Shelper's death?"

Phoenix recoiled for a moment. _I suggested that the knife was from the cafeteria, but was that really the case?_

Athena used her Widget to bring up her data. "Mr. Wright, maybe if we shift our perspectives, we might find that there's another place where blood was shed that evening."

"You don't mean…?" Apollo started.

The ideas from his subordinates gave Phoenix a possible answer. He slammed his palms on the desk. "Prosecutor Blackquill, the defense presents its answer on where the kitchen knife might have been before the blackout."

Blackquill seemed interested. Faraday was all ears.

Phoenix presented the basement area guide map then it was projected on the holographic image. The red circle showing "Shelper (Victim)" was still in its place. "This is the possible area where the murder weapon might have been before the blackout." He used a laser pointer provided to them and let the red dot shine on the Generator Room for a few seconds.

**Take That!** "That same evening, there was another place where blood was shed," Phoenix said. "That place was where Prosecutor Williams was also murdered."

He presented to the Court their picture of the crime scene in the Generator Room. When the picture appeared in the holographic image, the spectators let out unanimous cries of disgust. This was quickly silenced by the Judge who said, "If there's anyone here in the Courtroom who has little stomach for such gruesome details, they may wish to leave." No one left so he instructed Phoenix to continue.

"If indeed the blood in the handle of the murder weapon belonged to Prosecutor Williams, then the best way to find out is to have a DNA analysis."

The Judge turned his attention to the prosecutor. "Well, Prosecutor Blackquill?"

"We'll have that DNA analysis in ten minutes, Your Baldness."

The knife in the ziptop-sealed bag was handed to the bailiff, who then rushed out from the Courtroom to beat the ten-minute time limit set by the prosecutor.

Nine minutes barely passed when the Courtroom doors opened and the bailiff stepped inside. Simon then let loose his pet hawk from under the bench to assault the bailiff and snatch the report.

_That's one really mean bird…_

"A hawk in the courtroom?" Faraday said, surprised that she didn't even notice the presence of the hawk.

"Shut it, Faradoge," Blackquill snarled.

"I warned you about name-calling, Prosecutor Blackquill," the Judge snapped.

The hawk returned to its master with the report attached in its beak. When it landed on the prosecutor's bench, the two prosecutors read the results.

"Read it aloud," Blackquill told Faraday.

"Trace amount of blood was found on handle," she read aloud the results of the DNA test. "Numerous amount of blood was present on one side of the handle before it was washed off by some external agent, most likely water. However, the trace amount left on the handle indicate that the blood on the handle of the knife belonged to… Prosecutor Python Williams."

The spectators erupted in murmurs, silenced by the Judge who called for order after a few seconds of the revelation.

_So it's true… the murder weapon was present at the other crime scene. This ties the two cases together!_

**Kitchen Knife updated in the Court Record.**

Phoenix reminded his subordinates not to tread too carefully yet on the Williams case since the trial was to determine Harris's innocence in the Shelper murder.

"And that organization is taboo," Apollo muttered. "I still want to know why they want the information concealed."

"We'll find out later," Phoenix said.

"Any information you would like to add, Detective Skye?" the Judge asked.

"None that I can think of," Detective Skye answered. "You should probably hear the rest of the story from the witness."

_The witness, huh…_

"Call your next witness," the Judge instructed Blackquill.

Blackquill's back was turned. "The prosecution will call the witness, a museum guard who was patrolling the corridors. Be warned that you might not like her disposition."

Phoenix was sweating bullets. _I'm not going to like this…_

The bailiff returned with the witness behind him. The witness stepped to the stand and faced the Judge with a grim look on her face.

"Witness," the Judge started, "have I seen you somewhere?"

The witness observed the Judge closely. "For a Judge like you, you're often very forgetful. How long has it been since I've dealt with whippersnappers in this place?"

_Whippersnapper… I swear I've heard that word before… _Phoenix recalled those times when he had to cross-examine a very unpleasant witness. When he knew who the witness was, he was taken aback that his back bumped to the wall behind him. _WHAT THE HECK?_

Even Edgeworth, watching from the gallery, was fighting the urge to remain in the Courtroom or bolt out from the place before he would be noticed.

"Name and occupation for the Court," Faraday asked.

Phoenix could hardly believe that she was still working despite her age. _I can hardly even believe that she's still alive._

"Hmph," she grunted. "Wendy Oldbag. Occupation: museum guard."

"Mr. Wright," Apollo asked his superior. "Why do you seem paralyzed?"

Phoenix swallowed and kept his voice down. "For once, I have to agree with Prosecutor Blackquill. She's going to be a very… uncomfortable witness."

Oldbag however heard this. "I heard that, you whippersnapper," she snarled as if she wanted to lunge at Phoenix. "And I see that you got back your badge. And seeing that there are two new whippersnappers with you today, I have all the more reason to unleash my fury on whoever will contradict my testimony. You should know that I was called the Whippersnapper Shutter back in the days. I tell you that even with my glare, I could silence even the rowdiest of kids trying to act like punks nowadays. Maybe you could even be that type if only you tried…" She continued her monologue in such a rapid manner that everyone lost interest even from the first sentence.

"Mr. Wright, remember my second trial in which the witness was a know-it-all jerk?" Apollo consulted his superior.

"That Stickler guy?" Phoenix said, ignoring everything that the witness was saying. "What about him?"

"If ever the two of them were in the same Courtroom," Apollo said, "we'll need to call Trucy to shove them in her panties for her disappearing act." Athena giggled while Phoenix tried to suppress his laughter.

_This oldbag alone has to be shoved in, for all I care._

Blackquill however had enough. He spat a feather towards the witness then took out a small knife and hurled it at the witness. The knife missed Oldbag but slashed the feather in half. The speed of the blade caught her attention because she turned to the prosecutor.

"What was that about," Oldbag snarled. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"As things currently stand, you've been giving us a heart attack for the past few minutes," Phoenix said sarcastically.

Oldbag was dressed in a security guard uniform, courtesy of the International Museum. "I'm here to testify if you want me to," she said, still not close to letting her temper cool down.

"Watch your blood pressure," the Judge said, concerned.

"Now tell to the Court your account," Blackquill ordered. "Make it straight to the point. No trivialities."

Oldbag smiled. "Very well…"

_I think you just need to shut your mouth… _Phoenix thought bitterly, the stigmas from previous cases involving the witness surfaced.

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: WITNESS' ACCOUNT***

1: I was given guard duty that night to inspect the museum the night before Shelper's event.  
2: We received an alert a suspicious person might be lurking around the museum.  
3: I followed that person to the basement.  
4: When I arrived at the entrance to the warehouse, I saw Ms. Shelper talking to someone.  
5: It was that defendant! I'm sure of it from the way he's popular in the screen!

Phoenix wondered about the testimony. "Pretty vague, if you ask me," he told the witness.

The Judge had a question. "Ms. Oldbag," he said respectfully, "when you said that 'person,' did you mean the defendant?"

Oldbag hesitated for a second. "Y-Yes, Your Honor," she answered.

The Judge nodded. "Very well." He turned to the defense. "You may begin cross-examining."

_She's not too sure of everything. That's where I'll catch her!_

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: WITNESS' ACCOUNT***

She repeated her testimony once more this time with some edited details. When she mentioned about following the person to the basement, Oldbag replaced it with following Mr. Sanford, the defendant, to the basement. No problems so far, Phoenix thought. She continued her testimony until she arrived at the statement where she identified the defendant because he was popular in the big screen.

**Objection!** Phoenix blurted out, his hand outstretched, finger pointed at the witness. "Ms. Oldbag, you identified Mr. Sanford based on the way he's popular in the screen. Is that correct?"

"That's correct, siree."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sure everyone here in the Courtroom knows how he looked like when he performed in his action role in his last movie." He pointed to the defendant, seated innocently on the bench. "Heck, this is how he looks like outside the big screen!"

"Cut to the chase, Wright-_dono,_" instructed Blackquill.

The defense attorney slammed his palms on the desk. "Unfortunately, that evening was not the same." He presented the wig data. "That evening, Mr. Sanford wore this wig on the way to the museum."

**Objection! **"Now why would he do that?" Faraday asked.

"Because that evening, he was also given a call by initially a suspicious person," Phoenix said.

**FLASHBACK**

"So the caller was a female," Athena clarified.

"Yes," Harris answered. "Given my reputation with my fans and given the notion that I was going to do something suspicious, I disguised myself quickly." He smiled. "You probably know me for many of my roles because I perform with a lot of masks."

_That's true. He can look like a beach hunk in one movie, then a frail old man in another, and he can even mask himself to look like a female. Harris is like a jack-of-all-trades kind of actor._

"What disguise did you use?" Apollo inquired.

Harris turned away. "I used the wig for one of my action movies. However, I dyed it a little bit so that I won't be given away easily. Oh, I also had to put some designer shades."

**FLASHBACK END**

"The wig was confiscated by the police," Blackquill said. "According to the police details, Mr. Sanford was wearing that wig when they found him on the floor."

Phoenix grinned, scoring a point for his contradiction.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact the she identified the defendant – wig or no wig," Faraday countered.

_Huh? What does it mean?_

"The witness could still identify him based on his facial features," Faraday said.

"That's right," Oldbag said, siding. "He played different roles when he was acting, but you could always tell who he was. That was how I identified him in that museum."

Faraday folded her arms and made a malicious grin. "Unless you could counter that, you could kiss that beautiful contradiction goodbye…"

_More trouble…_

**Objection!** Athena blurted. "Ms. Faraday, the defense has proof that she could not have identified him either."

Phoenix turned suddenly. "A-Are you sure, Athena?"

She shrugged. "Hey, the moment we can't counter is the moment we lose."

_I understand. You're doing it to protect your friend. But do we really have evidence?_

"Mr. Wright," addressed the Judge, "does the defense have evidence to refute Ms. Faraday's claim?"

Phoenix thought deep and hard. _Is there something in the Court Record that suggests that she could not have identified Mr. Sanford?_ He considered all the facts presented. His eyes rested on one piece of evidence that might refute the prosecution's claim. "Your Honor, the defense has evidence to present – evidence that can show that Ms. Oldbag could not have identified the suspicious person other than the wig."

**Take That!** He held up the security camera data. "The security camera data shows that Ms. Shelper entered with another person to the Gallery Warehouse. However, even Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't even sure who that other person was!"

**FLASHBACK**

**Objection!** Blackquill outburst. "The security camera data is already detailed as it can be. As you can read it for yourself, the data listed _only the two of them_ entering the Gallery Warehouse."

**FLASHBACK END**

After Phoenix presented this, Blackquill suddenly recoiled as if he were hit by a slice of a sword. "What the…!"

"Prosecutor Blackquill never mentioned that the second person was indeed the defendant," Phoenix clarified. "So Ms. Faraday, I have to thank your boss for that."

And just like Blackquill, Faraday was taken aback – her hands coiled like a raven, her body shifted uncontrollably. "Y-You've got to be kidding me!"

Blackquill pounded his fists on the desk. "Witness," he spat. "Testify truthfully! Lest I slice-and-dice you with every ounce of rage I'm building!"

_Have mercy on the elderly…! Oh wait, maybe I can let you slip at that._

Oldbag looked away for a moment, focusing on nothing at particular. "It's true that I didn't really identify Mr. Sanford directly," she admitted. "It was because just before I could take a peek inside the Gallery Warehouse… the entire museum suddenly plunged into darkness!"

"So the blackout actually happened!" the Judge exclaimed.

**Hold It!** Phoenix had to get to that detail before the prosecution could take advantage. "Ms. Oldbag, testify to the Court on what happened during the blackout!"

**Objection!** "Why would you let a witness testify to the Court when she herself couldn't see what was happening?"

"Watch it," Oldbag hissed. "I may be senile, but it doesn't mean my hearing has failed me!"

The Judge shook his head. "I'll allow the testimony – because I believe the defense has found something."

"Suit yourselves," Phoenix heard Faraday say.

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: DURING THE BLACKOUT***

1: I was about to enter the warehouse when the blackout happened.  
2: I scrambled to get a light source, but before that could happen…  
3: The door suddenly opened and I heard someone step in or out.  
4: I fled the scene immediately.

The Judge shared his thoughts when Oldbag finished testifying. "Somehow, the testimony still seems very vague, Ms. Oldbag."

"What do you expect," she said bitterly, "I'm not one to remember every single detail!"

"Ms. Oldbag," Apollo spoke, "you're a museum guard. Aren't you supposed to have a flashlight?"

Oldbag didn't seem to like Apollo's attitude. "I had one with me, but the batteries were dead. I was planning to replace the battery the next morning."

_If there was a contest for most negligent worker, we definitely found our overall champion here..._

"Mr. Wright," Athena said to Phoenix, "you know what I'm already thinking, right?"

"The Mood Matrix," he suggested.

She nodded. "She's being vague on one part – because it's clouded with an emotion that's not enough to be shown."

"I see," Phoenix said. "Let's give it a whirl." _Time to put her Widget to good use!_

"Your Honor," Athena said. "Many people during a blackout, especially when they're alone, generally experience fear or surprise. However, this witness has something that would seem contrary to that general emotion."

The Judge nodded. "As a kid, whenever I'm in the bathroom and the lights suddenly go out, I would think that the boogeyman would be out to get me."

_Doesn't the boogeyman appear from under the bed, not under the tub?_

"Faradoge," they heard Blackquill say, "be prepared to experience the level of genius of Cykes-_dono._"

"This is no time to praise the defense, Blackquack," she hissed, getting seriously annoyed at his name-calling.

Athena sniggered before she pressed Widget and activated it. She twirled her fingers and made a circular motion in front of her, prompting a holographic smiley face to appear. The smiley face then expanded to a screen in which Phoenix and Apollo knew too well: the Mood Matrix. This was one of Athena's secret weapons helping the defense team greatly in their past trials.

"Ready for this?" she consulted Phoenix, who nodded.

_Time to find out the oldbag's inconsistent emotion._

***MOOD MATRIX: DURING THE BLACKOUT***

1: I was about to enter the warehouse when the blackout happened.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 10; Anger: 0; Surprise: 20)_

2: I scrambled to get a light source…  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 20; Anger: 0; Surprise: 50)_

3: …but before that could happen…  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 20; Anger: 0; Surprise: 50)_

4: The door suddenly opened and I heard someone step in or out.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 20; Anger: 30; Surprise: 10)_

5: I fled the scene immediately.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 30; Anger: 30; Surprise: 50)_

Phoenix analyzed the Mood Matrix carefully. "What we're looking is not a missing emotion, but a sudden change of emotion." He watched how the moods emitted their auras: green for happiness, blue for sadness, red for anger, and yellow for surprise. A greater emission meant that the pulse would be greater. Phoenix read the statements once more then got to a statement in which he found something interesting.

4: The door suddenly opened and I heard someone step in or out.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 20; Anger: 30; Surprise: 10)_

"In the previous statement, the surprise level was great," he analyzed. "However, when she arrived at this statement, her level of surprise suddenly decreased – sharply. There it was."

**Got It!**

He turned to the witness once more. "Ms. Oldbag, when you said that the door suddenly opened and when you heard that someone stepped in or out, your level of surprise suddenly changed."

"Of course, I was surprised," she said. "Why would the door suddenly open in the middle of the blackout?"

**Objection!** Phoenix stopped her. "That's not what I meant. In your previous statements, you were generally surprised that the blackout occurred. But in that statement, you felt… less surprised."

**Objection!** "What does being less surprised have to do with her testimony?" Faraday asked.

Phoenix ignored her. "Witness, was it because… you knew exactly who stepped in or out of the Gallery Warehouse?"

Oldbag cringed. "Y-You…!"

He slammed his palms on the desk. Apparently, he was becoming irritated. "Tell the truth, Oldbag!"

"Mr. Wright, there's no need to shout," the Judge told him.

"Who cares what I knew who stepped inside or outside that warehouse!" Oldbag seethed. "All that matters is that the defendant was inside the Gallery Warehouse when it happened!"

Phoenix closed his eyes and calmed himself. "Ms. Oldbag, I hope you know that if you don't testify truthfully, her death will be your fault for being negligent in your work!"

She cringed again, this time greater than the last. "You telling me I stink at my job?"

**Silence!** Blackquill gave his witness a death stare. "Tell the truth, witness. Did you see anyone go in or out of the Gallery Warehouse?"

Oldbag fell silent for a moment. "I heard the door open," she admitted, "and someone stepped _inside_ the warehouse. But I couldn't see who it was – it was dark, after all!"

"And how did you know this?" Phoenix prompted.

Again, Oldbag hesitated. She sighed as if she was about to reach the end of her days. "Before pursuing that suspicious person we were talking about earlier, I saw… another suspicious person."

The Courtroom was filled with murmurs again.

"Order! Order!" called the Judge as he rapped his gavel thrice. Immediately, the murmurs stopped.

"That's pretty much it," Athena told Phoenix. "She's testifying truthfully."

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%  
BYE BYE**

_Basically, the reason for her level of surprise was that she might have known who entered the warehouse – that other suspicious person._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I was reading through some joke posts in the internet and came across a lot of doge memes. Then the idea suddenly hit me: Faradoge. Very luls. Much wow. As for Blackquill, I wanted Kay to give him a dose of his own medicine, so I'll be using Blackquack. Of course in the real world, this attitude would not be tolerated. In Ace Attorney, almost anything can happen._

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _Yep, Paldorium bombs definitely not good. But I already know what to do with them. *cue Viola Cadaverini* Heh heh heh._

_Oh, and for those who have been following the story: SURPRISE WITNESS! Much wow. I like Wendy Oldbag and her mischievousness. Don't get me wrong. She really spices up everything when she's present in the case._

_If you're wondering about the Mood Matrix presented here in the story, I decided to make the Mood Matrix a bit more specific. I noticed in the game about how some emotions pulsed stronger than other ones while the Matrix was active. I quantified it so that you, dear reader, can have an idea on the level of emotion the witness was experiencing during certain parts of the testimony. I hope this explained it well._

"If ever the two of them were in the same Courtroom," Apollo said, "we'll need to call Trucy to shove them in her panties for her disappearing act." Athena giggled while Phoenix tried to suppress his laughter.

_Damn, I died writing that line. XD_

**_PowerZone_**


	14. Two Murders

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Trial continues…**

"Witness, describe the suspicious person you saw that night," directed the Judge.

Oldbag closed her eyes and tried to remember what she saw. "The thing is… I could only see an outline of a person moving to the basement area."

"An outline of a person…" Phoenix took note.

"That's all I could make out," she said.

"Did you not give chase, Ms. Oldbag?" Apollo inquired.

"I did," Oldbag answered. "When I arrived at the basement, the person suddenly vanished."

_First we have a noisy witness, then a shadowy witness, and now a vanishing witness… Kinda the type of magic show Trucy would like to pit in…_

Blackquill's hawk flew in from somewhere then landed in front of its handler with a note in its beak.

"There was a police report of a suspicious individual lurking around the International Museum… at 10:00 in the evening," Blackquill read the police report. "Since the time of death of Ms. Shelper was between 11:00 and 12:00, the other person who could fit the description of suspicious might well have been the defendant."

**Objection!** Phoenix slammed his palms. "Ms. Oldbag already testified that someone went into the Gallery Warehouse during the blackout!"

**Objection! **came Faraday's shrill. "It's not even established who exactly went to the Gallery Warehouse. For all we know it would have been the killer!"

_Wait… _"Are you playing with our theory?" Phoenix asked, curious and suspicious.

"Just say that Mr. Sanford might have arrived in the Gallery Warehouse, during that blackout."

Phoenix recoiled.

"You almost got him," Blackquill told Faraday.

"I don't need people telling me what to do, Blackquack," she spat.

**Objection!** Athena burst. "Our client specifically mentioned that he was talking to the victim before the blackout happened!"

**Objection!** Faraday countered. "Yet, you presented evidence that the person who went into the Gallery Warehouse might not have been the defendant." She reminded them about the wig.

"Damn," Apollo whispered, "she's… she's good!"

_So this is how she operates in Court. _Phoenix recalled the flurry of objections just a minute ago. _She lures people into a false sense of security then she hits hard when we least expect it._

The Judge rapped his gavel thrice and all of the lawyers stopped their squabbling. Instead of giving orders, he cut to the chase and confronted the witness. "Ms. Oldbag, your testimonies so far have opened up numerous doubts. We still cannot establish from your testimony that the person who went into the Gallery Warehouse was indeed the defendant. Also, we can't really say if the suspicious person you mentioned is connected to this case."

Phoenix thought about the situation for a moment. _I have an idea, but I don't know where it would be headed. Edgeworth specifically mentioned not to bring up that terrorist group yet._ Without consulting his subordinates, he called for attention. "Your Honor, the defense has an idea on who this suspicious person would be."

The Judge blinked. "Y-You do?"

"It's a cheap shot," Phoenix admitted. "Though we don't have evidence to prove it, the circumstances surrounding this suspicious person might very well be linked to another incident."

"Are you sure about this?" Athena asked.

"No," Phoenix answered honestly. "But we can't move on unless we can clear up the oldbag's testimony."

Apollo slumped. "So this is the perfect time to bluff, huh…"

"Very well," said the Judge. "Please give the Court your opinion about this suspicious person. Who might very well fit in the description as witnessed by Ms. Oldbag?"

**Take That!** "Before trial started yesterday, two police officers came into the courtroom and announced that there was another body in the International Museum."

"Prosecutor Python Williams?" Blackquill clarified.

Phoenix nodded. "Had it not been for the sudden intrusion, I think that trial wouldn't have gone far. Needless to say, Ms. Oldbag's description of that person could might have well been Prosecutor Williams."

**Objection!** "That's absurd," Faraday taunted. "Ms. Oldbag testified following that suspicious person to the Basement Area only to find out that the person vanished."

Phoenix shook his head. "Listen, Ms. Faraday. People don't just vanish like they do in circus and magic shows."

"Prove it then," she said.

"He might have simply gone somewhere," he continued.

The Judge took him up on his proposal. "Use the guide map to tell the Court where Prosecutor Williams went."

The Basement Area guide map appeared once more in the holographic image. Phoenix picked up the laser pointer and placed the red dot over the Generator Room. **Take That! **"Normally even for a museum guard, you would have seen that person in the Generator Room," Phoenix told Oldbag. "At the end of the Generator Room is a door that says 'Personnel Only.' Is it possible that he might have gone beyond that door?"

Oldbag turned away for a moment. "It's… possible. Prosecutors were allowed to go into every room in the Museum. As for museum guards, we were only called to the personnel room if we were needed."

"I guess this clears up some doubt, Wright-_dono,_" Blackquill said.

_Uh-oh… I don't like this one bit._

He banged his fists on the desk. "By your premise, Prosecutor Williams went to the Generator Room. At the same time, Ms. Shelper was killed in the Gallery Warehouse. If that's the case, only your client would have done it!"

Phoenix was sweating bullets. When he absorbed the information thrown at him, he could not think of a good counterattack. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

At the same time, the courtroom was filled with murmurs and discussion. The Judge called for order and rapped his gavel angrily. The noise took time to settle. "It's true," he said. "This makes Mr. Sanford the only person who was present at the crime scene!"

_Is there some way to dispute his claim? Is it really true that the two of them were killed at the same time?_

"I don't think so," Athena answered after reading her superior's thoughts. "There's a piece of evidence that can counter what Blackquill said."

Phoenix reviewed his evidence records. _Blackquill is saying that the two crimes happened together. If I could somehow prove that these crimes happened in different lengths, then it would open up the possibility that somehow… these crimes were connected!_

"Mr. Wright," the Judge turned to the defense. "Your opinion?"

_Time's up. I usually had to think outside the box. Times like these when I'm desperate for answers… that I have to confront it head on!_

"Your Honor," Phoenix started, "the defense believes that the two crimes… happened in two different intervals and, therefore, are related."

Apollo and Athena turned to their superior. Blackquill stroked his chin. Faraday leaned forward. Oldbag turned slightly to face the defense.

"The defense believes that this incident happened first… Prosecutor Williams' murder."

"The prosecutor's murder?" the Judge clarified.

**Silence!** "Let him finish, Your Baldness," Blackquill sneered, "then you'll have your turn."

_Thanks for that… for once. _"The defense believes that the prosecutor's murder happened first before Ms. Shelper's death. And this is the evidence that proves it!"

**Take That!** Phoenix presented the murder weapon then began clarifying his claim. "The murder weapon had trace amounts of Prosecutor Williams' blood based on the Luminol testing while ago. Take note that the blood was not found on the blade – but on the handle." He slammed his palms again to get the mood going, something building inside him that would lead to some form of suspense. "And since the murder weapon was found in the Gallery Warehouse, this throws out the window Prosecutor Blackquill's claim that the murders happened at the same time!"

When Phoenix revealed it to the Court, Blackquill was taken aback once more. As he recovered, he leaned forward and tried to take deep breaths while he clutched his chest.

"That's… that's true!" the Judge agreed.

Apollo moved in for the kill. "Furthermore, since Ms. Oldbag already testified that someone entered the Gallery Warehouse during the blackout, this new person – Ms. Shelper's murderer – brought the murder weapon and stabbed Ms. Shelper." He pressed his finger to his forehead. "This new person was probably not expecting Mr. Sanford to be in the warehouse. But it presented a good opportunity." He banged his fists. "The new person knocked him out and stabbed to death their target so that Mr. Sanford would be implicated."

Faraday seemed interested. "And how do you suppose the killer would have done all that despite pitch darkness?"

Apollo blinked. He had not considered this possibility – he had to think fast. "Maybe… the blackout was planned from the beginning. Whoever did this must have a good grasp of the International Museum and all the circumstances leading to his event. Whoever did this must also have known of the events that would take place."

_I agree… the killer would have been caught on the security camera. They wanted to disable that camera so they planned the blackout._

"So Ms. Shelper's murder was premeditated?" Faraday clarified.

Apollo nodded. "Basically, since Prosecutor Williams was killed before Ms. Shelper was stabbed to death, this clears Mr. Sanford on the murder of the prosecutor since he was with Ms. Shelper before the blackout occurred."

The murmurs in the courtroom following Apollo's conclusion were quickly silenced.

**Silence!** Blackquill looked across the courtroom intently. "Very well, I'll have to call the detective-in-charge of that case."

The Judge nodded and instructed the bailiff to call the other detective. "While waiting for the detective, I will put the Court on a ten-minute recess so that both sides can gather their thoughts." He rapped his gavel once then left the bench.

_I'm sure he just needs to use the restroom._

The oldbag was neglected for the past ten minutes. If the courtroom were a boxing ring, she didn't deal any serious blows.

* * *

**July 27; 11:12 AM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

Back in the defendant lobby, the three attorneys huddled together to discuss their next steps. "The only pieces of evidence that we have regarding the murder in the Generator Room are that pool of blood and the kitchen knife," Phoenix said. "If other pieces of evidence were taken away during the investigation, we'll get to see them when Court resumes."

Athena bolted away from the huddle and sat down beside Harris, extremely worried about the situation but one who had nothing to hide.

"Harris knows something about the FD-5," Apollo resumed their strategizing. "He might have to be called to testify about the version of events – especially what happened in the company."

Phoenix nodded. "We're focusing a lot on the murder right now that we're not exploring the circumstances that built up to the murder."

"I wonder if the prosecution knows that Ms. Shelper used to be with Greene Corporation."

Phoenix turned around. Athena was trying to cheer Harris but she wasn't doing a very good job. _Perhaps we'll have to unlock some more secrets from him…_

* * *

**July 27; 11:23 AM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 3**

When the Judge returned to the bench, he flipped through some pages in the case file then called for order in the courtroom. The murmurs died almost instantly.

"Prosecutor Blackquill," the Judge addressed him, "is the detective waiting?"

"He is, Your Baldness," Blackquill answered respectfully despite the name-calling.

"Call him to the stand," ordered the Judge.

The bailiff reentered the courtroom with Detective Gumshoe behind him. Detective Gumshoe had been in most of the trials – all except one – in which Phoenix Wright was the defense attorney of the case. He was a veteran of the courtroom, though his numerous inconsistencies in his testimony made him like an open book. Today he looked neat and sharp, he seemed calm and confident, and he was very ready – a folder tucked under one arm and a large envelope tucked under the other.

Up in the gallery, Edgeworth smiled at the presence of the detective. In many of his cases, Detective Gumshoe was the lead detective and he knew that, despite his unreliability when it comes to accuracy in testimonies, the detective was loyal and a fierce advocate in seeking the truth. Edgeworth thought that the police department was joking when Detective Gumshoe became the District Head Detective. He made a note in his organizer to "have a cup of tea with the detective after the case."

"It's been a while, detective," the Judge said, smiling at his presence in his return to the courtroom.

_Detective Gumshoe might be the District Head Detective, but he's still the one we know and love, Your Honor._

"Things took a turn for the best for the years I was away," he said coolly. "I guess being a District Head Detective all of a sudden gives me pressure."

The Judge nodded. "Then let's pile on a little more pressure to keep you occupied."

Blackquill folded his arms. "Name and occupation for the Court."

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal," he answered, a wide grin plastered on his face. "I'm the District Head Detective and the lead detective-in-charge of the murder of Prosecutor Williams." He said this to make himself look and feel very important.

"Now detective, I have no sympathy in case you flop in your testimony," Blackquill told him sternly. "You may be the District Head Detective, but if your findings are full of holes…" He bent low as if he would draw a katana, "… I'll make sure to slash even more holes into you. Got it?"

The detective cringed. "Th-There will be no need for that, pal. I'll give you accurate testimony."

Phoenix sweated bullets as he was hunched over his back. Apollo was also hunched over with the horns drooping over his forehead. _Yep… the one we know and love, Your Honor._

The Judge struck down his gavel once. "Very well, detective. The Court would like to hear about your investigation in the Generator Room of the International Museum basement."

Even the detective knew how to work with the holographic images. He took out some photographs and files from his folders then let the camera scan these so that they would be uploaded to the holographs. After three minutes of preparation, the detective was ready to speak, clearing his throat a bit mightily to grab the gallery's attention.

"I'd like the Court to see the Generator Room map in greater detail," Detective Gumshoe started. From the Basement Area map shown in the holograph, the map zoomed in at the Generator Room map portion. The map then showed a square passage that led to a short hallway, at the end of which was a door leading to the Generator Room personnel area. Inside the square was "Main Generator."

Detective Gumshoe picked up the pointer then began explaining the basic details. "Prosecutor Williams' body was found in this area." The red dot of the pointer lit on the hallway.

_Pretty much the same area where we saw the large amount of blood._

"I'll have to warn the public that the next picture I'll be showing is gruesome and sickening, especially those who are planning to have their lunch in a while." He said this while chuckling. No one seemed to like the joke and a person in the audience coughed. "Brace yourselves, then…"

Detective Gumshoe pressed a switch by the witness stand then the holograph image changed. The image showed the body of Prosecutor Williams, but the body was almost unidentifiable. It almost felt as if he was a victim of a laboratory mutation experiment gone wrong. Blood had already been spilt from his body and was splashed on the wall. Apollo and Athena cringed at the gruesome sight. Aside from the body, the pool of blood already dried was splashed and splattered on the floor and on the wall. However, one part of the blood on the floor felt like as if it was disturbed, failing to contribute to the visual spillage stain. Even Phoenix could feel his stomach churn.

And before Detective Gumshoe could continue, the spectators at the right side of the audience became wildly excited.

"Someone threw up!" yelled a spectator, probably mid-twenties.

"Bailiff, assist them," the Judge called.

The two bailiffs stationed by the courtroom doors rushed to the scene and accompanied a mid-forties woman who had spit dribbling from her mouth. The two others seated beside the woman were trying to avoid her mess.

"I warned you, pal. I warned you…" Phoenix could hear Detective Gumshoe.

"Perhaps that was a little too gruesome," Faraday said.

"Truth be told pal, I couldn't stand the sight of blood," Detective Gumshoe commented. "Years of enhancement made me man up. But seeing this crime scene, I couldn't help as if someone was really bent on killing the man."

_Really bent on killing the man, huh…_

Five minutes later after the mess was cleared, Detective Gumshoe continued. The Judge ordered Detective Gumshoe to produce a black-and-white photograph of the same figure. "The body was discovered the following morning when the personnel were about to report for work and investigate the museum blackout."

"So there really was a blackout," Athena told Phoenix.

"Right, pal," Detective Gumshoe said.

"The prosecution submits this photograph as evidence," Blackquill said.

**Photo of Williams added to the Court Record.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hmmm, this wasn't a very exciting chapter. So they just established that the two crimes happened in two different time intervals simply because of the murder weapon. So why really killed Prosecutor Williams? Who killed Wonda Shelper? In the next chapter... Gumshoe's testimony!_

1234abcdcba4321: _The paldorium bomb... soon... *cue Viola Cadaverini* heh heh heh._

**PowerZone**


	15. The Second Autopsy Result

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Trial continues…**

The Judge rapped his gavel. "Detective Gumshoe, please give to the Court your investigation details regarding Prosecutor Williams' murder."

"Right away, sir," he responded eagerly.

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: INVESTIGATION DETAILS***

1: When we arrived at the scene that morning, we saw something disgusting.  
2: The blood pool splattered all over the wall belonged to Prosecutor Williams' without a doubt.  
3: Not much could be found on the crime scene, that thing is true.

The Judge, the defense attorneys, and the prosecutors were equally surprised at the length of the testimony.

"That's all, detective?" Blackquill asked.

Detective Gumshoe nodded, his face full of curiosity and confusion. "That's pretty much it, sir. Whoever committed the crime must have cleaned up the place of some critical evidence."

Apollo sighed. "This is going to be tougher than I thought."

_There's a part there that I would like to present…_

"Mr. Wright, commence your cross-examination," the Judge told him.

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: INVESTIGATION DETAILS***

Detective Gumshoe repeated his testimony. When he arrived at the statement that not much could be found on the crime scene, Phoenix jumped on him.

**Objection!** "Detective Gumshoe, there's something in the crime scene that the defense has established moments ago during the trial."

"What is it, pal?"

Blackquill stood ready. "This better be good, Wright-_dono._"

Phoenix presented the murder weapon – the kitchen knife. "Recall that the kitchen knife's handle had Prosecutor Williams' blood in it. We also established that the knife was found in the Generator Room." He slammed his palms. "And where was the knife afterwards?"

Faraday answered, "On Ms. Shelper's chest."

**Objection!** "Wright-_dono_, what's your basis for showing that the kitchen knife was found in the Generator Room?"

He already knew the answer. "It's in the photograph." Phoenix showed the photograph of the victim. "This is the part that shows that the knife could have been in the crime scene at one point before it was taken!" He used the laser pen to point to the unnatural part in the blood spill.

**Take That!** "This part shows that the kitchen knife was picked up from the floor and used to kill Ms. Shelper."

**Objection!** "Mr. Wright, what does it prove?" Faraday pounced on his claim.

Phoenix took a while to think. _A knife on the floor… a knife with Prosecutor Williams' blood mostly on the handle… If I can piece the scenarios together, I think I have an answer._

He slammed his palms on the podium. "This proves that the knife was on the floor before blood was shed," he answered. "This is the only scenario that could link the evidence together."

**Objection!** "Now you're just bluffing," Blackquill taunted. "Why was there a need for the kitchen knife to be used in the Generator Room?"

_I don't know… I don't really know._

"Mr. Wright," Athena piped up, "what if… the kitchen knife was never needed there in the first place? What if someone just dropped it because something happened?"

"Like what?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Let's say I have a knife with you and I'm about to threaten you. What would you do?"

Apollo took the question. "I'd guard myself in self-defense," he answered.

"Exactly," she replied. "We have to think within the parameters of possibilities."

Phoenix noticed the situation. "So this means that… there was probably something that happened causing the knife to fall down."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I think that's what happened," Athena said. "We don't have evidence yet to prove it actually happened."

_It's worth a go anyway._

The defense attorneys returned to their places after their consultation.

"Let's hear your answer," the Judge told Phoenix. "Why was there a need for the kitchen knife to be in the Generator Room?"

"Your Honor, the defense believes that the kitchen knife had to serve a different purpose that night, probably to kill someone else!"

Blackquill recoiled. "What madness is this?" Even Detective Gumshoe became unnerved.

**Objection!** "Mr. Wright, look at the photo of the victim once more," Faraday told him and the photo of the victim was raised up once more. "The victim here could be described as someone who might have failed a laboratory mutation experiment," she slammed a palm on the prosecutor's podium in a manner very akin to Edgeworth, "and you're saying that the kitchen knife was used to kill him?"

**Objection!** "I never suggested that," Phoenix countered with his objection. "What I'm saying is that… the murderer was really going to go all out against someone else." He presented the map once more. "And that target was most likely in this room!" **Take That! **He pointed the laser pen at the room at the end of the hallway of the Generator Room.

"The room for the personnel?" the Judge inquired.

Detective Gumshoe consulted his notes. "There were three personnel who had to report for work the following morning."

"What about the personnel who were supposed to be working that night?" Apollo asked.

"We asked all the workers and they said that generator personnel do not work at night," answered the Detective.

"W-Why is that?"

Detective Gumshoe held up another photograph and uploaded it so that it could be viewed in the holographic image. "This here is the generator in question." The generator was a large cylindrical machine that had numerous green lights popping out from different parts. "The generator is computer-operated during nighttime so that the personnel working on the program won't have to worry about a night shift maintaining it."

"How does the generator work?" Phoenix asked.

"The generator can be set on two modes: manual and automatic." Detective Gumshoe explained that when the generator is set on manual mode, it feeds lesser power so that the generator can have an extended life. In automatic mode, more power would be needed but in the case of a blackout that reserve power could be used to supply electricity. Personnel were needed to see that the generator was well-maintained.

**Generator added to the Court Record.**

"Detective Gumshoe," Faraday stepped in. "That night, there was a blackout. Does it mean that the generator failed?"

Detective Gumshoe scratched his head, an action that meant that he had little information or was slightly hesitant with his answer. "The thing is… that night, the generator wasn't put on automatic mode."

"And how did you know this?" Blackquill asked.

"The generator personnel head," Detective Gumshoe answered. He took copies of dossiers and presented them to the Court. The bailiff gave the copies to the Judge and to the defense attorneys. Blackquill's hawk snatched one of the dossiers and flew over to him. He stroked the hawk for job well done.

"Who's this generator personnel head?" the Judge asked.

"Albert Truman," the detective said. "He worked as a generator maintenance worker and recently became the personnel head."

_Albert Truman…? This name seems familiar…_

"Was he the one working on the generator that night?" Blackquill questioned.

"Yes, sir," Detective Gumshoe answered.

"We'll be needing his testimony," the Judge said.

**Objection!** "There won't be any need, Your Baldness," Blackquill stopped him.

The Judge was surprised. "W-Why not, Mr. Blackquill?"

"Albert Truman… isn't related to the case."

**Objection!** Phoenix jumped in. "If he were the target of the murderer that night, I'd say we have to cross-examine him to know the underlying motive!"

Blackquill sighed. "Wright-_dono_, wake up and smell the blade slithering by your neck. Albert Truman is just an ordinary worker doing an honest job."

"Will he really be needed, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix nodded. "He will be needed, all right. And I have good reason why."

The Judge rapped his gavel. "Very well. Mr. Wright, show your connection tying Mr. Truman to the events at hand!"

Phoenix held up the file and presented it to the Court. **Take That!** "Mr. Truman and Mr. Sanford, the defendant, are related – because of the FD-5." He pointed a finger toward the prosecution. "Mr. Truman also used to work in Greene Corporation! And his presence alone indicates that he has a connection to all the events that happened in the museum that evening!"

Blackquill nodded slowly. "Your blade is not as dull as I thought."

_If it weren't that dull, I'd slice you here like a sushi!_

"He already knew that," Athena told Phoenix. "He was testing you into thinking that Mr. Truman was not related."

The Judge nodded. "We will proceed into a thirty-minute lunch break while the prosecution contacts Mr. Truman to the stand. Court is adjourned for break!" He rapped his gavel and everyone filed out of the courtroom.

* * *

**July 27; 12:14 PM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Albert Truman," Harris repeated the name. "Now I remember! He was also one of the miners caught in the accident."

"That same mining accident in which you were that head?" Phoenix clarified.

"That's right."

Apollo took out the black slip and presented it to him. "So he was also given that black slip, right?"

"I guess so," Harris answered, though he felt unsure. "If Ms. Shelper did testify about the people who were terminated by the company, I think the black slip was proof enough."

Phoenix raised his hands. "It's Greene Corporation all over again. We're probably gonna listen to some more sick ramblings against the company."

Harris shook his head. "He never wanted to be terminated. We were just unlucky."

"Tell us more about Albert Truman," Phoenix interrogated as he pulled out his notepad and began scribbling what Harris had to share.

"The day I met Albert Truman was when he was the lead of a mining operation in which we were to open a path for a detected _paldorium_ deposit," he narrated. "He was a fearless man and many of us assigned under him that time were greenhorns – including me."

"So what were you supposed to do?" Apollo asked.

"I was to assist Mr. Truman in handling the explosives."

"Dynamite?" Athena inquired.

Harris shook his head. "You know that canister found in the crime scene? They're made of lightweight metal with incredible shockproof properties that can minimize the damage of an explosion just in case something goes wrong."

"I… never knew that," Phoenix admitted.

**Canister updated in the Court Record.**

"We used the canisters to transport the explosive devices so that we could open up the path – a simple operation really."

"What about Mr. Truman," Apollo asked more. "What was his job in the business?"

"Since he was an experienced handler, he usually was the man-to-go whenever we encountered problems… that was, until the accident happened." Harris closed his eyes, reimagining the events that transpired when a mining operation had gone haywire, severely injuring the miners caught near the blast radius. "Mr. Truman, myself, and a few others were given the black slip not too long after."

"That's kinda harsh," Athena told Apollo.

_I'm a little bit confused with the story myself. _"So if Ms. Shelper searched far and wide just to contact people related to the FD-5, why didn't Mr. Truman answer?"

Harris shrugged. "I… don't know."

"Do you think Mr. Truman is involved in the murders?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

"Probably… We'll never know until we get his statement in Court."

Harris leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it for quite a while," he said. "If I'm needed to give testimony, then I'll gladly take on the offer."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"The events that transpired that night – why I went to see Ms. Shelper."

Phoenix jerked. He knew that it would be quite disadvantageous for his client to speak up in Court. "You've already narrated everything to us back at the detention center."

"Yes, but the Court has yet to know one crucial fact."

"Do you mean," Athena muttered, "the KLD?"

Harris nodded.

"But we were told specifically not to make mention of it," Phoenix said.

***FLASHBACK***

"Edgeworth," Phoenix stood up when the defendant lobby doors opened and the Chief Prosecutor stepped inside.

"Wright," he muttered and dragged the defense attorney to a corner. Apollo and Athena weren't in the defendant lobby yet. Their client was still being fetched from jail. "Knowing you, you might have already found out what's been happening in Greene Corporation."

Phoenix thought back to his conclusions when Harris said to them about the presence of the terrorist group. "What about KLD?"

Edgeworth took a deep breath. "Tell your subordinates as I've told mine not to make mention of KLD or any of its activities. Just proceed with the trial, as usual."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth peeked around to make sure that they weren't eavesdropped. "Have you noticed the presence of heavy security in the city?"

"Yeah…" _On my way to the courthouse, there were many police checkpoints located in streets and highways. _"What's up with the police nowadays?"

As Chief Prosecutor, Edgeworth had the privilege of monitoring police activities and he had direct contact with the chief-of-police. "The chief-of-police received intelligence that the KLD is about to conduct an operation in the city. If I must speculate, they're interested in this trial."

***FLASHBACK END***

"This is a cheap shot," Phoenix told him. "I'm suspecting that if they're conducting operations in the city, then they're probably making bombs out of _paldorium._"

"What?" Harris sneered.

The courtroom doors opened and everyone in the room turned to see who entered. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth looked flustered and angry. He stormed over to where they were and dragged Phoenix to a corner in the lobby.

"What's happening?" Phoenix asked him.

"Things are getting tense," he muttered quickly. Edgeworth paced for a moment, disturbed and agitated by things in work. "Very well," he said when he calmed down temporarily. "During the trial, the Police Department received intelligence that a bomb was detected in the Alliance Mall." The Alliance Mall was the largest mall in the city. "Though we're not yet sure who's responsible, we're trying to link the bomb to the work of the KLD."

Phoenix stared wild-eyed at the prosecutor. "N-No way!" He looked at his subordinates who were fishing for information while talking to their client.

He shook his head and returned to reality. "Edgeworth, I think I have a grasp of what's going on." Phoenix told him about Harris' meeting with Ms. Shelper in the museum and everything that Ms. Shelper disclosed before she was killed. When Phoenix got to the topic about the _paldorium_ bombs, Edgeworth became tenser than before. "When that bomb explodes, it's going to cause mass deaths in that mall. You know this, right?"

"I don't have to be reminded," Edgeworth said. He massaged his temples, not believing that things were about to worsen.

_How is this possible? What's their motive? What are they after?_

Edgeworth reached for something inside his coat. "Here, this should help you in the trial." He gave a brown envelope and Phoenix received it. "This is the autopsy result of Prosecutor Williams. You won't like it."

_Trust me… I wouldn't like it either._

"I'll take my leave," he said hastily then left the defendant lobby.

Apollo and Athena marched up to him. Phoenix opened the envelope and the three of them examined the contents. "Estimated time of death: between 10:30 PM and 11:00 PM," Phoenix muttered as they read the details. "Cause of death…" When they read the cause of death, the three attorneys were equally shocked.

Apollo finished, "_Paldorium_ poisoning."

"What the heck is going on?" Phoenix shouted.

_Never would I think that a simple piece of evidence such as an autopsy result would become so unnerving and damning._

**Williams' Autopsy Result added to the Court Record. Photo of Williams attached.**

_While we were waiting for Court to resume, I told Apollo and Athena about the situation Edgeworth said to me minutes ago. They quickly arrived at the conclusion that the bomb found in Alliance Mall might likely be a paldorium bomb._

"Mr. Wright and company," the bailiff called. "Court will resume in five minutes. Please return to the courtroom."

_Time to head out… we have nothing to lose here!_ As the four of them returned to the Courtroom, Phoenix entered into thinking mode as he processed all of the information presented so far. _That night in the museum, Mr. Sanford was called by Ms. Shelper, that much was established. That same night, the prosecutor was also killed by some unknown person who was really after Mr. Truman, who was handling the generator that night. If we need details, we have to hear it from Mr. Truman himself._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry if Gumshoe's testimony and his appearance so far was quite short. He'll return soon, I promise. Now that there's a possible paldorium bomb found somewhere, the time starts ticking until the horror is unleashed. What's going to happen? Find out in the next part of The Pandemic Turnabout!_

_And again, shoutout to reviewer/s:_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: _I might make a one-shot crackfic involving the two of them - Stickler and Oldbag. But then again, I don't think it will end well. XD_

_Read and review. Your comments and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!_

**_PowerZone_**


	16. Albert Truman's Testimony

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**PART 3 – TRIAL LATTER, DAY 1**

**July 27; 12:47 PM  
District Courthouse – Courtroom No. 3**

The Judge arrived as soon as the defense and prosecution teams returned to their places. He reviewed the documents in his docket then surveyed the throng. After rapping the gavel thrice, the spectators' noises hushed. "Court will now reconvene." He then addressed the prosecution. "Is the witness prepared?"

Blackquill stroked his chin. "He's ready to testify," he said proudly as if he just sliced a dozen watermelons with little effort.

The Judge seemed impressed. "Very well, bring him in."

After a few seconds, the courtroom doors opened and the bailiff returned with the witness. Everyone in the gallery turned to get a good look at the witness, who strode over to the witness stand and faced the Judge and the defense and prosecution. Athena gasped at the physical state of the witness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of the Court, I bring you Mr. Albert Truman," Blackquill said.

_If this is some crazy sci-fi flick, he'd classify as the alien kind._

Albert Truman would look like an ordinary early-thirties man had it not been for half his face badly scarred from what seemed to be like a burn. Truman's hair also felt the effects since one part was a dark brown while the part over the scarred face was a charred white. For the occasion, he wore a dark green polo shirt, brown slacks, and a pair of black leather shoes. He had no accessories and didn't feel like wearing anything fancy. He stared at the Judge in a way reminiscent to one of Apollo's clients in a case involving a mythical creature.

"M-Mr. Truman," the Judge started shakily. "W-What's happened to your face?"

"It's a long story," he said, his voice deep and his accent thick.

After Truman was sworn in, the Court returned to business. The prosecution asked for his name and profession for the record, to which Truman answered his name and his profession as a "generator engineer" of the International Museum.

"Mr. Truman," Blackquill said. "Were you an employee of Greene Corporation prior to your present occupation?"

"That is correct," he answered.

"So you know the defendant seated over there?" Blackquill pointed to the defendant's seat and Truman got a close look at Harris.

"Yes," he answered.

"What was your relationship to the defendant?"

"He was a fellow miner whom I used to work with in some mining operations," he answered. "To see him accused of murder… is something I cannot fathom, really."

The defense team thought that despite his intimidating physical appearance, Truman was actually responsive, calm, and cooperative.

Blackquill stroked his chin again. "Very well. The defense asserts that the murderer of Prosecutor Williams had a target and that's why said culprit brought the murder weapon (on cue, the murder weapon appeared in the holographic screen) with it to the Generator Room intently to kill someone. Though we are not yet at an agreement that the facts stand, the detective established that you were also present at that night."

Truman closed his eyes for a moment. "That's right."

_Though he's responsive, he's going to be a tough witness. I'll have to find some weak points if I can prove Harris's innocence._

"Tell the Court what you were doing on the night of the murder," the Judge instructed.

"As you wish," Truman tilted his head upwards. "That night, I was controlling the flow of the electricity from the generator. Should I explain how it works?"

"The detective already gave us a brief explanation about it," Blackquill answered. "Just tell the court what happened when you were manning the generator."

Truman nodded slowly, his eyes showing no misgivings.

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE NIGHT OF THE MURDERS***

1: That night, I was about to set the generator on automatic mode.  
2: However, the generator somehow malfunctioned and no one else was around to control it.  
3: I thought things would go smoothly until the blackout occurred.  
4: During that darkness, I heard the door open suddenly.  
5: I defended myself from what was to come, but the lights returned.  
6: I saw someone in the room holding what seemed to be like a gun.  
7: I chased that person out but he disappeared as quick as he came.

"Witness," Blackquill inquired, "how long did the blackout occur?"

"Ten to twenty minutes or so," Truman answered. "Normally, a power outage in the museum would last only for a few minutes to three minutes."

Blackquill took out copies of a report and had them distributed to the defense and the Judge – of course with the hawk landing on the Judge's baldhead to distribute it. "This is the blackout report from the power company," he said to the Court. "According to it, the blackout occurred from 11:20 PM to 11:45 PM. Twenty-five minutes, Mr. Truman."

"It makes no difference," he said unimpressively.

"This fits the timeframe of the murder of Ms. Shelper," Blackquill continued. "This also backs up the testimony provided by Ms. Oldbag earlier."

"Accepted into evidence," the Judge decided.

**Blackout Report added to the Court Record.**

"Point-of-discussion will be on what he did during the blackout," Athena told Phoenix. "If you can press him on some statements, he might crack a little bit."

"Thanks," he told her.

The Judge addressed Phoenix. "Begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright."

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE NIGHT OF THE MURDERS***

Truman repeated his statements until he arrived at the part about defending himself. Phoenix decided to press it, interested in the details of the said portion of the testimony.

**Hold It!** "Why would you defend yourself during the blackout?" Phoenix asked.

"You'll never know what happens," he answered. Blackquill asked him to use first-person so Truman modified his statement. "I mean I wouldn't know what would happen. Maybe some killer would sneak into the room and just lunge at me with some sort of weapon."

_I guess it makes sense… if a blackout happened in the middle of the night and I was still in the Wright Anything Agency, maybe I'd get ready to do kung-fu…_

"The lights returned by 11:45 PM," Phoenix clarified as he read the report. "So for the entire twenty minutes during the blackout, you were just… defending yourself?"

"I… I was trying to find the source of the blackout."

"So you were in the Generator Room?"

"T-That's right," Truman answered.

Apollo tapped Phoenix's shoulder. "Mr. Wright," he felt his bracelet act up, "he's lying."

Whenever Apollo exercised his power of perception, his bracelet would usually act up by contracting and expanding because of some nervous twitch or unconscious habit by the witness.

"All right, you're up," he told him.

Apollo took over and had Truman repeat the testimony about defending himself. When he got to the line, Apollo let the environment go into a high-definition state of focus as Apollo searched for his habit.

"I d-e-f-e-n-d-e-d m-y-s-e-l-f f-r-o-m w-h-a-t w-a-s t-o c-o-m-e…

"… i-n t-h-e G-e-n-e-r-a-t-o-r R-o-o-m…

"… b-u-t t-h-e l-i-g-h-t-s s-u-d-d-e-n-l-y r-e-t-u-r-n-e-d."

The statement was repeated one more time and Apollo put more of his power on the second part of the statement. It took him a while to find his habit…

"… i-n t-h-e G-e-n-e-r-a-t-o-r R-o-o-m…"

…on his chest!

**Gotcha!**

"Hold it right there, Mr. Truman," Apollo stopped him.

"What was that for?" Truman asked.

"I can tell that you're lying when you said that you were in the Generator Room when you defended yourself," Apollo said convincingly. "You were very calm when you gave your testimony… but when it came to this part, your breathing suddenly became abnormal."

Truman did not seem impressed. "So what if my breathing is abnormal? I'm asthmatic and I have these frequent episodes!"

Apollo was not impressed either. "Then I guess this asthmatic," he said the previous word with some emphasis it sounded sarcastic, "episode is more than just a coincidence, eh?"

"What are you trying to prove?"

"My point is that you weren't in the Generator Room that night and I can prove it with a piece of evidence!" **Take That! **He presented Prosecutor Williams autopsy report. "The estimated time of death of the prosecutor was placed between 10:30 PM and 11:00 PM, meaning that this was way before the blackout." Apollo pressed on with his claim. "If you were really in the Generator Room as you claimed, you would've testified about finding the body instead of manning the generator!"

Truman flinched as his hand clawed the injury on his face. He let out a short scream and Apollo found his mark.

"Good job," Phoenix praised Apollo. "Now that we know he wasn't in the Generator Room, the obvious question was where he was on the night of the crime."

The Judge rapped his gavel and silenced the throng. "Mr. Wright, your subordinate has opened up the possibility that the witness was not manning the generator. Now you must show to the Court where he really was when the blackout happened."

The defense team huddled together once more and began reexamining their evidence and their information.

"Let's think about the testimony," Athena suggested. "He said that the door opened suddenly. Does it ring a bell?"

Phoenix closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he looked like as if a light bulb lit and hovered above his head. "This testimony is very similar to what Mr. Sanford told us and what the security lady testified!"

"Could it be that he was there also?" Apollo asked, wondering if it was the best course of action.

"Most likely," Phoenix answered, knowing what Apollo was thinking.

_The only problem I have is the later part of the testimony. I'm sure either Blackquill or Faraday would jump on me on that. For now, I just have to present the possibility that the witness was in some other place._

The defense attorneys returned to their places.

"Does the defense have an answer?" the Judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Your Honor, the defense claims that the witness was in another place during the blackout. His absence of the body of Prosecutor Williams in his testimony would suggest that Mr. Truman was not in the Generator Room." He brought up the Basement Area map once more in the holographic image. "Mr. Truman was actually in this area when the blackout occurred."

**Take That!** He pointed the laser at the Gallery Warehouse, and the courtroom was full of murmurs.

"That's absurd," Truman bellowed over the murmurs.

The Judge struck down his gavel thrice. "Order! Order in the courtroom!"

"It makes sense," Phoenix told Truman once the gallery settled down. "The previous witness, er… Ms. Oldbag, was sneaking near the entrance to the Gallery Warehouse and testified that the door opened. Even our client who was present in the crime scene testified that the door opened during the darkness." He slammed his palms on the desk. "You testified the same, so you were at the crime scene when this happened!"

**Objection!** Faraday stepped in. "Mr. Wright, recall the testimony. Mr. Truman said that when the lights returned, he said someone was there in the room with a gun and then was chased out."

_I knew it…_

"Ms. Shelper was killed with a knife," Faraday continued. "If that person whom Mr. Truman witnessed was carrying a gun, wouldn't it make sense for the killer to use the gun instead of the knife?"

**Objection!** Phoenix shook his head in disagreement. "It wouldn't make sense for a normal person – but it would make sense for someone who would most likely be the killer."

The Judge had enough. He slammed his gavel angrily. "Order!" he called out then turned to the witness, dazed and confused as the spectators. "Witness, explain yourself! Why haven't you included finding the body in your testimony?"

While Truman was grasping for answers, Phoenix's mind was racing ahead. _Wait, that seemed too easy. What if it wasn't really Truman who killed Ms. Shelper? What if he was just a scapegoat to cover-up for someone who had other objectives?_

"Fine," he snapped.

_Is he already going to admit?_

"I was in the Gallery Warehouse that evening," he admitted. "I was hiding near the stack of boxes, eavesdropping."

"Why did you lie to the Court?" the Judge asked.

**Silence!** "Your Baldness, he will admit his wrongdoings and feel the justice prevail at the end of my blade," Blackquill said, sneering at the defense. "However, he has an obligation – and that is to testify."

The Judge sighed, bewildered at the turn of events. "Very well. Witness, give your version of events to the Court. And include important information!"

Truman glanced over at the defense before he gave his testimony.

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: EAVESDROPPING***

1: I went into Gallery Warehouse that night before Ms. Shelper.  
2: I was going to check up on the air conditioning system.  
3: But then she arrived with another visitor, I knew to be Harris over there.  
4: I figured that things won't go too well, so I hid myself near the stock of boxes.  
5: I heard them talking about numerous things – mostly the FD-5.  
6: Then the blackout happened and many other things happened.  
7: When the lights returned, I saw a man holding a gun!

Still, the Judge was unimpressed. "Explain to the Court about these things that transpired," he said.

"Mostly related to FD-5," he said. "You should have already known by now that I was a former employee of Greene Corporation." Truman then told the Court of what the two of them were talking about – the basic facts of the FD-5, why Harris was called to the Warehouse, and even some looming threat that was happening. Phoenix assumed that even he was not allowed to talk about the terrorist organization, to keep it taboo.

_There's a bomb out there – a paldorium bomb if I have to speculate. Hang in there, Edgeworth._

When he finished his story, the Judge turned to the defense. "Begin your cross-examination."

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: EAVESDROPPING***

Before Phoenix began his cross-examination, he analyzed the testimony and found it incredibly fishy. Truman repeated his testimony while Phoenix tried to find inconsistencies in his story. Finding none the first time, he reviewed the evidence once more and found his answer.

"Was he really there in the warehouse?" Apollo asked when Truman finished his testimony. "If not, maybe we can find in the Court Record something missing that might be the contradiction we need."

Phoenix nodded. _Something here in the Court Record that's missing, huh…_

"He should have been seen," Athena agreed. "But I don't think the Court Record is lying to us either."

Once again, Truman repeated his testimony, and Phoenix stopped him in the very first statement – about going _into_ the Gallery Warehouse.

**Objection!** Phoenix blurted while he pointed a finger with his outstretched arm. "Mr. Truman, if you really went into the Gallery Warehouse that night before Ms. Shelper, your entry data should have been recorded in the Security Camera." He picked up the Security Camera record and scanned it. "But only four people entered the Warehouse Gallery that evening: the victim, the suspect, and two witnesses who found the both of them."

Truman's mouth hung open, once again speechless at the contradiction glaring at his face.

**Objection!** Faraday cut through in an attempt to rescue the witness. "Mr. Wright, the Security Camera data resets every ten in the evening daily if there are no suspicious activities being tracked for that day." She presented the record and gave copies to the Judge and the defense. "You should have done your research."

"That's Faradoge for you," Blackquill sneered. Faraday shot a menacing look at her superior. "One step ahead, Wright-_dono_."

The Judge received the copy from Blackquill's hawk then read the details. "It says here that in the previous security camera data, the witness Mr. Truman did enter the Gallery Warehouse at 9:57 PM!"

_Damn, and I thought I had him._

**Security Camera Data updated in the Court Record.**

"And in the end, your contradiction-loving scheme goes bye-bye," she said playfully while waving a hand.

"She's annoying," Apollo remarked, careful not to be overheard by anyone else. "Gorgeous… but annoying."

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Witness, continue your testimony."

Having updated the previous part, Truman continued his testimony until he reached the part about what happened when the lights returned

**Hold It!** "Mr. Truman, can you explain this gun for us?"

Truman looked down. "To be honest, this gun looked very complicated. It's not an ordinary gun."

_Why would Ms. Shelper be killed with a knife when the murderer had the gun on hand?_

**Missing Gun data added to the Court Record.**

Phoenix watched Edgeworth leave the courtroom with his ear pressed against a phone and his organizer and pen on another.

"Seems like we have another mystery," the Judge told the members of the Court. "We have to find out what really transpired during the blackout and what happened after."

Phoenix closed his eyes. _Time to review the facts. That night, Mr. Truman was already in the basement Gallery Warehouse to check on the air-conditioning as he claimed. Later that evening, he spotted Ms. Shelper and Mr. Sanford enter the warehouse then hid himself by the stack of boxes. At the same time the two of them were talking, Prosecutor Williams was murdered in the generator room. Later, the blackout occurred. The two testimonies match that the door was manually opened. This was when Mr. Sanford was knocked out and Ms. Shelper was killed. The lights came back suddenly and Mr. Truman witnessed the killer holding a complicated-looking gun._

His thoughts raced. _The only thing in his testimony unaccounted for so far is the events he did during the blackout._

"Your Honor," Phoenix called out loud and this startled everyone. "The defense would like to hear testimony from Mr. Truman… on the events that he did or witnessed during the blackout!"

Blackquill's eyes flashed. "So you want to get a grasp of what he did in the pitch-black darkness, Wright-_dono_?"

Phoenix nodded. "That's the only way we can move forward."

The Judge agreed. "The Court accepts the request. Mr. Truman, please testify to the Court about what happened during the blackout. You were in the scene of the crime when it happened, so what happened?"

Truman swallowed.

"He's very tense," Athena said, slightly concerned. "If he testifies, we might need to use Widget."

_This is probably the break we need to open up new possibilities._

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: DURING THE BLACKOUT***

1: When the place plunged into darkness, I tried to scramble out of the room.  
2: I… heard footsteps coming from the entrance.  
3: I felt something brush past me, then I heard a scuffle.  
4: Ms. Shelper let out a soft scream and I knew she was dead.  
5: I silently prayed that I wouldn't end up like her.  
6: That was when the lights came back and I saw him with the gun!

"As I expected," Athena shared her thoughts while she analyzed the testimony through the holographic screen Widget emitted. "He's experiencing an overwhelming level of fear."

_When Ms. Oldbag testified about the events during the blackout, she had generally a level of fear but we found out that she had an abnormal level of surprise. Seems like the conflicting emotions in the same event might be the key here to finding out what happened._

"Mr. Truman, please try to calm yourself," Phoenix said to him.

Truman was breathing hard, sweat building up from the pores on his head.

"Looks like we have to find out the cause of his overwhelming level of fear," Athena suggested, eager to take the stage.

"Okay, you're up," Phoenix told her.

Athena smiled. "Mr. Truman, before we start, I'd like to tell you a few things about your testimony." Truman paid attention, though he wasn't at ease yet. "During a blackout, fear is expected. However, there are some situations in which an extreme level of fear is displayed. Your situation is one of those – and I intend to find out why."

Truman did not answer and surprisingly the prosecution had nothing to say either.

"Here goes," she said. Athena activated Widget once more and began probing the witness's testimony. Phoenix searched earnestly for the source of the overwhelming level of fear. Sadness was displayed at an alarming level, nullifying the other emotions of happiness, anger, and surprise. Something in the crime scene displayed that level of fear Truman was experiencing.

_What could it be?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Double-chapter update. Check the next chapter for the full updates! :)_

**_PowerZone_**


	17. Taboo

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Trial continues…**

***MOOD MATRIX: DURING THE BLACKOUT***

1: When the place plunged into darkness, I tried to scramble out of the room.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

2: I… heard footsteps coming from the entrance.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

3: I felt something brush past me, then I heard a scuffle.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

4: Ms. Shelper let out a soft scream and I knew she was dead.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

5: I silently prayed that I wouldn't end up like her.  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

6: That was when the lights came back and I saw him with the gun!  
_(Happiness: 0; Sadness: 99!; Anger: 0; Surprise:0)_

Phoenix recalled the state of the crime scene. Since one would see clearly when the lights would return, he examined the last statement about the person with the gun. Ms. Shelper was already dead with the knife plunged into her chest. Mr. Sanford was nearby, knocked unconscious. The only other people in that room were Mr. Truman and this mysterious killer with an even-more puzzling weapon. But there was something else found at the scene of the crime, and combine it with the past about Mr. Truman, Phoenix probed on one object in the crime scene.

**Got It!**

"Mr. Truman, you used to be an employee of Greene Corporation, I take it?"

"Y-Yes," he answered shakily.

"I guess you would've known what this item meant," Phoenix presented the canister. When the canister was shown, Truman took a step backward and shuddered. "Ideally, I would've thought that the cause of your fear would have been the gun. But I don't think it was the case."

"And why would that be?" Faraday asked.

"Mr. Truman was a worker who used to handle explosives," Phoenix answered, stroking his chin for thinking emphasis. "A gun that produced a smaller burst of power could be nothing compared to him. After all, the gun was never pointed at him. The mysterious person just ran away when the lights returned and Mr. Truman chased after him!"

The spectators murmured in agreement.

Phoenix slammed his palms and the courtroom became silent once more. "Therefore, the cause of overwhelming fear was the only other thing in the crime scene: the canister."

**Objection!** "Isn't it possible that the cause of fear would have been Ms. Shelper's body?" Blackquill inquired.

**Objection!** Phoenix shook his head. "Mr. Truman testified that he knew that Ms. Shelper was dead! If he already knew that, what sort of fear would he experience?"

Blackquill cringed as if a katana blade sliced down his body.

Phoenix continued. "The canister found in the crime scene is an important object, because… it was used as a container to hold and detain deadly explosives!"

**FLASHBACK**

"So what were you supposed to do?" Apollo asked.

"I was to assist Mr. Truman in handling the explosives."

"Dynamite?" Athena inquired.

Harris shook his head. "You know that canister found in the crime scene? They're made of lightweight metal with incredible shockproof properties that can minimize the damage of an explosion just in case something goes wrong."

"I… never knew that," Phoenix admitted.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Objection!** "Mr. Wright, the canister minimizes the damages of explosion just in case something happens," Faraday probed. "Why would Mr. Truman experience this level of fear when he was adept in handling such an object?"

_That's true… there must have been something inside that canister that Ms. Shelper desperately wanted to protect. It's also inside that became the cause of Mr. Truman's extreme level of fear._

"Mr. Wright," Athena continued her probing. "Mr. Truman's noise level reduced. He's less stressed from the fact that you pointed out his cause of fear."

**NOISE LEVEL: 40%**

"But what could be inside that canister?" Phoenix asked himself. He watched Truman carefully. He was shuddering uncontrollably the longer the canister was presented in open court. What kind of bomb could have been placed inside that canister?

And that's when the answer – a possible, but grim, answer – hit him in the head. With a burst of realization, he let out a shriek, letting the Court turn its full attention to the defense attorney.

"Mr. Wright?" the Judge said.

_It… it couldn't be…! Is it true that Ms. Shelper… knew about these facts before anyone else? Is it true that she was silenced to keep her from talking about it? _He looked out to the audience and was distraught that Edgeworth didn't return. Phoenix was reminded not to talk about the organization unless it was being led to. He did not want to instill mass panic like it happened in Minerva City six months ago. But he would not be able to continue his pursuit if he didn't reveal the information.

"I believe you," Athena said softly. "If it means to bring justice to Ms. Shelper and Prosecutor Williams, then we'll have to push the issue."

"Are you really sure with this?" Phoenix asked them.

Apollo turned to his boss and folded his hands. "I'm slightly afraid where this is going, but I guess we'll have to stick to the game plan," he said, confident of recognizing his fear.

_All right, here goes…_

"Mr. Truman," Phoenix pressed, "could it be that the cause of your fear was not the canister itself, but what was inside it?"

"Y-Yes," he admitted.

**NOISE LEVEL: 50%**

"Oh no," Athena said. "The distress rose!"

"It's probably normal right now," Phoenix told her. "He's experiencing fear so much because I already know what's inside the canister."

The Judge rapped his gavel. "Mr. Wright, by all means please do so. What was inside the canister causing Mr. Truman's fear?"

_I've gotten this far – there's no turning back. _Phoenix stood up straight and faced the witness. "The content of the canister held by Ms. Shelper at the night of the crime is…" **Take That!** He presented the evidence on the holographic image and waited for a reaction from anyone in the Courtroom.

The Courtroom plunged into a deadly silence, magnified by the fear from the new information presented. Everyone wanted to talk, but everyone was too afraid to utter a single word. Phoenix remained steadfast in his presentation. Realizing that an explanation was needed, Phoenix broke the silence. "Inside the canister is the mysterious and accursed element, _paldorium._ Since the canister was used to contain bombs, we can say that the canister on the night of the murder… had a _paldorium_ bomb."

That did it. The Courtroom burst into an uproar. Spectators were standing up and double thinking of making a mad dash to the door. The prosecutors were dazed as they huddled to come up with their next strategy. Athena and Apollo looked around the room and tried to assess the situation. The Judge meanwhile closed his eyes and thought deeply on what to do. When he opened them again, he took up his gavel and struck it mightily like Thor would do with his hammer. Every bang seemed to echo greatly that it could be heard even over the cacophony. He shouted for order and snared every word that order would be restored else he would throw all the spectators out.

_The Judge is getting pretty pissed at what's happening, sadly I can't blame him._

"Wright-_dono,_ this is your hypothesis and you're to take the responsibility," Blackquill told him, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"I assure you that nothing is more hurtful and there are precautions to take in order to find the truth," Phoenix said.

"To find the truth and risk putting millions of lives in danger?" Blackquill countered.

Phoenix slammed his palms. "I said that we would have to take precautions! Your superior is doing everything he can to prevent it from happening!"

Blackquill snorted, his breathing heavier than before. The noise in the Courtroom – and the level of distress in the witness haven't subsided completely. Suddenly, Blackquill pounded on the podium while blurting "NO!" repeatedly. Even the witness was terrified at the outcome of events as he struggled to keep himself from stumbling down.

**NOISE LEVEL: 100%**

Even Athena couldn't control the matrix properly. She analyzed the statements again and every statement was filled with an expansive fear that it was impossible for Truman to recover. "It's not fear anymore," she told Phoenix. "It's worse than fear… it's trauma – and it's going to be permanent if this keeps up!"

_Is this the effect of the paldorium? The fact that a terrorist organization has their hands on such a mass-destructive weapon, what's going to happen?_

"This is the first time in the history of the Court that I have heard such a level of outrage," the Judge remarked and it went unheard to the spectators, still in a deep level of panic.

_There's really little I can do to quell matters._

**Hold it!**

That outburst in the middle of the courtroom froze the frenzied spectators. The Judge, the defense, and the prosecution turned their attention to Harris, whose back was to them and he was facing the spectators. He stood from the defendant's seat, his fist clenched, almost as if he was ready to fight to his death.

"I'll do it," he said to them. "I'll testify about what Ms. Shelper and I were talking about. I want the Court to have some sense in this matter – and it will do no good to panic!"

Blackquill stroked his chin. "So you decided to refine your blade for the battlefield, defendant."

"I don't care whose blade it is that I meet," Harris snarled at the prosecution. "Even if I have to dice-and-slice away, all that matters is the Court know every single detail!"

The spectators murmured, concerned and worried about what he would say. They were already frightened enough to know that a bomb – a far deadlier bomb that the one that took down Courtroom No. 4 a year ago – was in their midst.

"Is it alright with you, Mr. Wright?" Harris asked his attorney.

_Mr. Sanford…_

***FLASHBACK***

Harris leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about it for quite a while," he said. "If I'm needed to give testimony, then I'll gladly take on the offer."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"The events that transpired that night – why I went to see Ms. Shelper."

Phoenix jerked. He knew that it would be quite disadvantageous for his client to speak up in Court. "You've already narrated everything to us back at the detention center."

"Yes, but the Court has yet to know one crucial fact."

"Do you mean," Athena muttered, "the KLD?"

Harris nodded.

"But we were told specifically not to make mention of it," Phoenix said.

***FLASHBACK END***

"Are you sure you want to go along with this?" Phoenix asked him.

Harris did not hesitate. "I will tell the Court what happened. They must know the crucial fact of this case. They must not be left in the dark."

Blackquill chuckled. "Sounds like our samurai is ready to uphold his honor."

_Damn your overlord jokes!_ Phoenix thought irritably.

The Judge struck his gavel. "Very well, Mr. Sanford. I'll allow you one statement and that should be enough." He turned to the witness. "Mr. Truman, you are excused."

The bailiff had to assist the shaken Truman from the witness stand and brought him back to the defendant lobby. Meanwhile, Harris stood up from the defendant's seat and walked over to the witness stand. He was sworn in as a witness – to explain his side of the story.

"First, I don't have an alibi," he said. "I was there at the crime scene talking with Ms. Shelper. But I assure you, Your Honor, that I did not plunge the knife into her chest."

The Judge nodded. "The evidence and the information will be the one to decide your fate, Mr. Sanford. For now, please testify to the Court everything you told Ms. Shelper on the night of the crime."

"Get your katana ready, Wright-_dono,_" Blackquill taunted Phoenix, "… for we are about to duel to the death."

Phoenix slumped over. _Believe me, I've had enough duels and bore enough scars._

***WITNESS TESTIMONY: THE MEETING WITH SHELPER***

He testified in great length about what happened during his meeting with Shelper. Phoenix listened carefully and compared it with his notes, from the story his client shared in the detention center just as their investigation was concluding. Harris shared about the canister and how it was used to handle bombs and demolition items – Phoenix found no contradiction. He also testified that Shelper said that the FBI received reports that these same canisters were found on an abandoned warehouse outside the city. The courtroom was spellbound by his story and no one felt like interrupting. Harris was an accomplished storyteller as he incorporated a bit of his acting skills into his testimony. However, he had to speak the truth – and that truth came from his mouth.

Then came the clincher. "Ms. Shelper also shared that the canisters and most of the paldorium was in the possession of the KLD." When he said the name of the terrorist organization, the prosecutors leaned forward. Phoenix eyed them carefully and watched Faraday swore, not that the Judge would hear it. "She said that she would give to me instructions what to do – but that never happened." No one dared to ask why, so he answered it: the blackout occurred and the scuffle happened inside the generator room. The testimonies of the witnesses still stood, Harris insisted. He also remained adamant that he was innocent.

Again, the courtroom was silent. Harris's testimony lasted for almost ten minutes but everyone refused to sleep. The timing of the panic brought about by a potential bomb in their presence made everyone nervous that they wanted to hear more. Even the Judge wanted to digest the information.

"Is this the truth?" the Judge asked him.

**Objection!** "This is hearsay, Your Baldness," Blackquill demanded. "If you want the truth, we might as well call upon the spirit of Ms. Shelper!" He laughed at his dark humor.

The Judge ignored him. "Mr. Wright, will you cross-examine the witness? The testimony is pretty lengthy so it will be summarized for you."

Phoenix studied the testimony once more. There were indeed no lies. And even Athena said that there was no level of discord. Apollo also shared that he couldn't find any habit Harris was displaying. Harris was indeed truthful throughout the testimony! One testimony was only needed and Phoenix would not have the chance to cross-examine his client anymore.

"I will, Your Honor," he said. His two subordinates looked at him, both of their faces displaying surprise. "There are still a few more things worth probing."

"If that's what you want, the testimony is all yours."

***CROSS-EXAMINATION: THE MEETING WITH SHELPER***

1: I met Ms. Shelper because she had important information to share with me.  
2: She knew that I was an employee of Greene Corporation before I was given the slip.  
3: The canister was in her hand and she showed it to me.  
4: She was tracking the movement of _paldorium_ and the FD-5.  
5: Shelper then told me that the canister contained _paldorium_ itself.  
6: Then the KLD was mentioned, I knew that it wasn't over.  
7: Her report from the FBI was genuine – that the KLD was doing operations once more.  
8: Shelper was to give me instructions on what to do, but something happened…  
9: … the power went out and I was knocked unconscious minutes later.  
10: When I came to, I was led out with handcuffs on my wrists.

Phoenix encountered a lengthy testimony during one of his previous trials in which he had to press a statement to find the case-breaking contradiction. Encountering this testimony was a far difficult matter – there were no contradictions, no habits, and no abnormal emotions. But there was one thing in the statement he wanted to probe into because he needed more details.

"Then the KLD was mentioned, I knew that it wasn't over."

**Hold It!** "What did you mean that it wasn't over," Phoenix clarified.

Harris looked down. "The terrorist organization, KLD, conducted operations primarily in mass destruction. I knew that because… they attacked Greene Corporation sometime after I was given the black slip."

_Sometime after he was given the black slip? __Is there some evidence like that? Maybe…_

Phoenix scrunched his eyebrows and consulted the evidence. He picked up the accident report and read through it once more. There were two accidents: a mining accident and some sort of an accident in the main building where one suspect died. Phoenix uploaded it to the holographic image. **Take That! **"Mr. Sanford, this is an accident report about Greene Corporation from three months ago. One person died in that main building."

Harris nodded when the accident report showed in the holographic image. "I see you caught up…"

_Wait… what does that mean? Does it mean that this was not an accident?_

"What do you mean, Mr. Sanford?" the Judge asked.

"That was a cover-up," Harris revealed, "meant to look like an accident. In reality," for dramatic effect, he turned to his attorney, "that was a sabotage."

Athena leaned forward. "A… a sabotage?"

_And once again, things turn for the surprising._

"Mr. Blackquill," the Judge turned to the prosecution for answers, "what was the report on that accident three months ago?"

Blackquill was obviously prepared, having done his research more intensely than the weights of the defense attorneys. "The prosecution is ready to reveal new information on what happened three months ago in Greene Corporation." He took out another stack of reports and handed them one each for the defense and one for the Judge. Since the stack of reports was quite bulky, the bailiff handed the stacks to the other parties. Blackquill spared his pet.

As the Judge and the defense perused the report, Blackquill summarized the details. "Three months ago, Greene Corporation was attacked by the KLD. The company was coerced into harvesting the _paldorium_ and threatened to unleash a bomb if the company didn't comply. Obviously, the company was stubborn. Instead of unleashing the bomb, the KLD killed off its vice-president."

The spectators murmured among themselves. The Judge took his gavel and called for order.

_So that was really no accident. I should make note of this when I can._

**Greene Corporation Accident Record updated in the Court Record.**

"Moving back to present day," Phoenix continued his cross-examination, "Ms. Shelper had in her hands an object so valuable and so deadly that it had to be retrieved no matter what."

The Judge blinked. "So… you mean that person responsible for her death…"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. Ms. Shelper's killer is a member of that organization."

Again the spectators burst into murmurs, louder than the last. The Judge felt little need to silence the spectators in light of the new information.

_I should find out more about this sabotage._

"Mr. Sanford, were there any other sabotage attempts during your employment in Greene Corporation?" Phoenix asked.

"N-No, I don't think so."

_He doesn't think so?_

"I don't think there was a sabotage of any sort when I was still in the company."

"He's lying," Apollo told him. "I felt it again."

"A habit?" Athena inquired and Apollo nodded.

Phoenix told Apollo to step forward then told Harris to repeat what he said about the sabotage. When Harris continued, Apollo plunged himself once more into a world of high-definition focus.

"I d-o-n'-t t-h-i-n-k t-h-e-r-e w-a-s…

"… a s-a-b-o-t-a-g-e o-f a-n-y s-o-r-t…

"… w-h-i-l-e I w-a-s s-t-i-l-l i-n t-h-e c-o-m-p-a-n-y."

Apollo was interested about the presence of the sabotage. He must have known that there was a possibility that another sabotage happened. He watched his client carefully and focused on the likely points where witness would become tense.

"I d-o-n'-t t-h-i-n-k t-h-e-r-e w-a-s…"

He found the twitch… on Harris's mouth.

**Gotcha!**

"Mr. Sanford, there's something we would like to know."

Harris shifted his body. "W-What is it?"

"Was there possibly another sabotage that happened while you were in the company?"

"I already said that there wasn't any…"

Apollo interrupted him. "Unfortunately, your mouth twitched when you said that you didn't think there was a sabotage." He pounded the podium. "Mr. Sanford, tell the Court that you are to be trusted – tell them the truth! Was there another sabotage aside from the one three years ago?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

_It doesn't seem like he's lying._ Apollo thought. _Maybe I should shift the questioning a little bit. __Maybe I should ask him about__… why he was fired from the company._

"Very well, there's one thing we would like to know," Apollo pushed on. "We would like to know why you were fired from the company." He presented the black slip.

"The mining accident two years ago," he answered.

"And you were the head miner when it happened, correct?"

"Yes."

"So if it was really an accident, why were you given the black slip?" On this question, Harris clenched a fist and Apollo knew he was going somewhere.

"I… refuse to testify," he said.

"There's no need," Apollo told him sternly. "I think I have an idea what happened. Someone probably mishandled the explosive devices during that mining operation, causing the explosion, and injuring the miners."

Harris shrieked as he clutched the witness stand. The high-definition focus returned to normal, now that Apollo knew the truth.

"But who would probably mishandle the explosive devices?" the Judge asked Apollo.

Phoenix once again burst into a sudden wave of realization. He slammed his palms to get the Judge's attention. "The person who could've mishandled the explosive devices…" **Take That!** "… is the person who is also adept in using them." He pointed a finger to his witness and revealed the name. "Mr. Albert Truman!"

The spectators in the gallery murmured among themselves in utter confusion.

**Objection!** "Now why would Mr. Truman do something like that?" Faraday shot across.

"Think about it," Phoenix answered. "Mr. Sanford was the head miner of that operation when the accident happened. He was given the black slip as a result when it couldn't have been his fault. Now, Mr. Truman shows an unnatural reaction to the canister and we all believed that a deadly bomb is inside. Also, he's found at the crime scene and…"

Phoenix paused for a moment and realized what he said. _Wait… what if we were wrong all this time?_ He consulted his notes and scanned the information once more. _What if it was really the other way around? Why was Mr. Truman in the crime scene anyway? Why did he arrive very much earlier than Mr. Sanford and Ms. Shelper?_

***FLASHBACK***

"The FD-5," she said, wasting no time in pleasantries. "Everything about Greene Corporation and what's been happening to the element recently." She outlined everything there was regarding the termination, the trial against Greene, the death of the defense attorney, and even the fate of _paldorium_. "I called everyone who was terminated by the company within the last two years – and only you could be reached."

Harris folded his arms. "Ms. Shelper, that was already long last. I have nothing to do with the rotten company anymore."

***FLASHBACK END***

Phoenix's thoughts raced. _What if Mr. Truman was also contacted and knew what was happening? What if his motive for being in the Museum had nothing to do with his employment as a generator handler? What if…_

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"W-What is it, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked wonderingly.

Phoenix slammed his palms. "Y-Your Honor. We've been thinking that Mr. Truman was simply a witness to the crime because that's what he testified." He stroked his chin. "What if he was there for a more important reason? The security camera data showed that he was in the Gallery Warehouse before 10 PM that night." When asked by the Judge about this reason, Phoenix said, "This is the reason why he was in the Gallery Warehouse that evening… to take revenge against Mr. Sanford!"

**Objection!** "Wright-_dono,_ you're not making any sense!" Blackquill snarled at the defense attorney. "Your subordinate claims that Mr. Truman mishandled the bombs in an effect causing sabotage!"

**Objection!** "And yet Mr. Truman was still fired from Greene Corporation!"

**Objection!** Faraday stepped in to help her superior in the verbal gangbang. "Ms. Shelper was the one killed!"

_That's true… but in the midst of the blackout. How did the killer manage to kill Ms. Shelper?_

"Mr. Wright, you have one chance to explain yourself. You claimed that Mr. Truman was out to take revenge against Mr. Sanford. But in that blackout, Ms. Shelper was the one killed. The question is: why?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. _At times like these, I have to turn this case upside-down and think of a different angle._

"Perhaps you should review all the information presented so far," Athena suggested.

"You can do it, Mr. Wright," Apollo reassured his superior. "I trust your judgment."

"Thanks," he said to the both of them. _Very well… here it goes._

Phoenix closed his eyes and entered into a state of full concentration. The noise from the Courtroom and out was completely blocked in his mind, and the silence in the Courtroom would not disrupt as he put his maximum effort in finding the break he needed. The only thing he could hear were his thoughts projected as he reviewed the facts of the case.

"Two years ago, there was a mining accident in which it got Mr. Truman and Mr. Sanford out of the company. This is the basis for which Mr. Truman wanted to get revenge for something that wasn't his fault. Greene Corporation was responsible for the mining of _paldorium_ and was attacked because of environmental degradation, setting the facts of the case for FD-5. Something about a piece of evidence from the past influenced the information in today's case to go as it had been…

**Clues about **_**paldorium**_**?**

"If _paldorium_ is really the key in finding what really happened in the International Museum, there must be something in that element that I could probably guess… Maybe the _paldorium…_

**Electrical properties of **_**paldorium**_

"Of course, electrical properties. This was used as a test in Minerva City and other test cities to see the effects of _paldorium._ If that's the case, the _paldorium_ can probably glow-in-the-dark because of the electrical properties. So if the _paldorium_ was present in the crime scene, what about it was used and where could it have been on the night of the crime?

**The bomb in the canister**

"Of course, there was a _paldorium_ bomb in that canister, so I guess it was possible that whoever held the canister must have known about the properties of _paldorium._ That person…

**Ms. Shelper held the canister**

"That much is true because her fingerprints are all over the canister. Therefore, the reason why she was killed had nothing to do with revenge or anything since she really has no motive for any crime whatsoever. All she did was campaign against _paldorium_ mining! Therefore…

**MS. SHELPER WAS KILLED BY MISTAKE**

"Most likely, she was killed because she was holding the canister! It could've been Mr. Sanford or Mr. Truman… but the killer targeted Ms. Shelper! This is the break I needed!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Okay, I'll leave you hanging there to find out what happens next. The last part of the chapter is usually the part where critical information is found after a series of clue-hunting, usually taking place at the last part of the case. Honestly, I really liked this part in the game._

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Maybe not part of the main series, hopefully a downloadable content. Nah, just kidding. Many other fanfic cases out there deserve the adaptation to be a DLC.

_I did a double-chapter update because I was out-of-town for a family vacation to the beach, so there was no internet connection. Of course, I used the time to smell the tang of the salty breeze and write two new chapters for the story. As of this writing, I'm progressing in the final part of the first day of trial. And trust me, the last might will blow you away (if you followed the story from the start to update)._

_Oh, about the reference to the trial with the lengthy testimony, credits go to the first person who can point out where that other case was! :D_

**_PowerZone_**


	18. The Truth Becomes Psyche-Locked

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Trial continues…**

"Mr. Wright, explain to the Court what happened in the scene of the crime."

Phoenix had an idea and he intended to test it with a hypothesis. "The defense team will do a little bit of a role-play so that everyone can understand what happened." He told Apollo and Athena to step forward to the open space that would serve as the stage. Hesitantly, the two attorneys walked forward. "Mr. Justice here will play as Mr. Truman while Ms. Cykes will play as Ms. Shelper."

"W-What?" she blurted. "So you're going to stick a knife in me?"

"N-No!" Phoenix said, prompting some laughter from the audience. "We'll be recreating the events on what happened in the Gallery Warehouse… before Ms. Shelper was killed – and the Court will understand why she was the victim!" He coughed. "Mr. Sanford will play as himself since he was present at the crime scene."

"So what role will you be playing, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"The knife, probably," Blackquill said and he laughed, again prompting more laughter from the audience.

"Very funny," Phoenix said sarcastically then addressed the Judge. "I have no role to play. I only have to describe what exactly happened – so I could be the narrator."

He was careful to pick up the canister and handed it to Athena while he whispered, "Don't worry for a fact that the bomb's in there. For once, we need it."

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Like a movie director, Phoenix directed the positions of his actors. In order to match the testimonies, he told Apollo to crouch behind the defense's podium. Athena and Harris faced each other like what the crime depicted – Mr. Sanford and Ms. Shelper were talking to each other. He reminded Athena to clutch the canister tightly.

"You know, you could be the next director in one of my future movies," Harris told Phoenix.

"When you're innocent," Phoenix answered. "But I don't plan to enter into the movie business."

The Judge surveyed the positions of the actors. "And what's left is the blackout." He had been in different situations in which the lights needed to be turned off. "Bailiff, lights out!"

After a few seconds, the entire courtroom was plunged into complete darkness, very similar to what would happen if a blackout really happened. For a few seconds, everyone was flustered and excited to know the results of the hypothesis.

"M-Mr. Wright," Athena called out. "The canister…!"

Everyone, though it wasn't fairly obvious, turned to the canister. The "GREENE" stencil in the canister lit up a bright green. When everyone saw this, the spectators burst into excited murmurs.

With the lights still out, Phoenix explained, "Members of the Court, Ms. Shelper was holding the canister during the blackout and this small part of the canister lit up, confirming the presence of _paldorium_. This is how the murder weapon found its mark! The canister was a marker!"

"So why was Ms. Shelper killed by mistake?" Faraday inquired.

"Because she was never the intended victim," Phoenix answered. "Ms. Shelper was just a product of bad luck that night. The intended victim… was the only other person who could very well be in that room…" in cue, the lights returned and Phoenix already had his arm outstretched and his finger pointed at his answer. "Mr. Harris Sanford!"

"Are you kidding me?" Blackquill flinched. Even Faraday recoiled.

He slammed his palms on the desk. "Since Mr. Sanford might very have been the target, this notion that he had some sort of motive to kill Ms. Shelper destroys the prosecution's case!"

Blackquill wasn't enjoying the situation. His seemingly perfect case in an open-and-shut crime was blown to bits by the canister that became the cursed evidence.

**Canister updated in the Court Record.**

_**Paldorium**_** updated in the Court Record.**

"It seems like we have to call Mr. Truman once more to explain the series of events," the Judge said thoughtfully.

"We'll call him," Blackquill said. "If it means to find the right motive behind the series of events, then he has to be dragged to the stand, for all we care." He took his stance once more. "And I'll see to it that he gets to the end of my blade shall he fail to satisfy my bloodlust."

Phoenix slumped. "Mr. Blackquill, we don't need that kind of bloody metaphor."

The Judge ignored the both of them and rapped his gavel. "Bailiff, summon Mr. Truman back to the courtroom!" The bailiff nodded and exited from the Courtroom to summon Albert Truman once more to the stand.

While waiting for Truman to return, Phoenix summarized everything about the case in detail. He was careful not to use the terrorist organization too much since their involvement had yet to be confirmed. However, he touched a lot of aspects in which Ms. Shelper was killed simply because she held the canister. He also narrated about the events in which they were covered as accidents when they were actually results of sabotage. "Everything fits," he said in conclusion. "The only person who would have a motive to do such a heinous crime… would be someone from the KLD!"

"But how does it explain Prosecutor Williams' involvement in the case? Why would he be in the International Museum in the first place?"

Before Phoenix could answer, the doors opened once more and the bailiff entered. He appeared to be in a hurry.

"Bailiff, where's the witness?" the Judge asked.

The bailiff puffed some breath. "Y-Your Honor," he proclaimed. "Mr. Truman…!"

"Calm down, sir. Tell us what happened."

The bailiff didn't need to go to the witness stand. His news was already enough. "Mr. Truman is nowhere to be found!"

The spectators muttered words that interpreted that he might have been the guilty party. When the Judge heard this, he bellowed. "Search him at all costs! He must not get away!"

With the Judge's order, the bailiff nodded and stepped out to spread the message. Within ten minutes, a part of the police force was tasked to hunt Albert Truman.

_How could the sizeable police force outside the Courthouse not notice Mr. Truman slip by them?_

The Judge quieted down the courtroom. "It seems that the Court will have to go on break until Mr. Truman is found. When we return, we will hear his version of events regarding the background of the…"

Something suddenly happened. The Judge had stopped making further announcements because everyone felt the tremor rock the courthouse. Somewhere nearby, a large explosion sound could be heard. Thinking that it was an earthquake, some of the spectators crouched beneath their seats. The defense and prosecution stood their ground but they remained on full alert in case some things would happen.

The tremors stopped suddenly and everyone in the Courtroom seemed confused about the turn of events.

"What was that?" the Judge asked, breaking the silence.

"Beats us, Your Baldness," Blackquill answered as he scanned the throng.

_What the heck is going on?_

Blackquill's phone rang. The prosecutor picked up his cellphone quickly and answered it. "This is Blackquill." He turned around and pressed his other ear to block out the sound. "Alright," he said afterwards then hung up.

"What was that, Prosecutor Blackquill?" the Judge asked.

Blackquill took a deep breath. "A call from Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. He wants the lead defense and myself to return to the defendant lobby."

"Whatever for?" Phoenix inquired.

The prosecutor seemed clueless. "I'm not going to like it, Wright-_dono._ But we should do as the chief says."

_Since when did I become under Edgeworth's wing?_

Reluctantly, Phoenix and Blackquill stepped out from their podiums and trod up the steps to the courtroom doors. The two of them walked down the hallways to the defendant lobby, where a distraught Miles Edgeworth would be waiting for the two of them.

* * *

**July 27; 2:01 PM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"What's going on?" Phoenix snapped.

Edgeworth had just finished another call and was breaking in a cold sweat. His breathing became heavy and labored – and Phoenix realized that it was because of the tremors that shook the Courthouse. He wiped off his sweat and settled down on the sofa.

"Wright, Blackquill," he said to the both of them. "There's been bad news!"

Phoenix clenched his fist, ready to let the news hit him – and he had the grim realization that something happened.

"Spit it out," Phoenix said, almost snarling.

"Shut it," Blackquill snarled at the defense attorney. Edgeworth raised a hand to silence him.

Edgeworth took a few more deep breaths. "The bomb that was in the mall…"

Phoenix stepped back and shook his head, his eyes showing one in utter bewilderment. "No…"

"A bomb?" Blackquill turned to Phoenix.

_He had no clue?_

Edgeworth stood up and raised to his fullest height. "It exploded a few seconds ago."

"What?!" Phoenix and Blackquill shouted in unison.

"It's just as we suspected, Wright," Edgeworth told Phoenix, his arms folded. "The bomb that was in the mall was indeed the work of KLD, the terrorist organization wreaking havoc."

It was incredibly difficult to think straight. "W-What's the situation?" Blackquill asked.

"Fortunately, the public was already alerted of a bomb advisory so the mall was evacuated," Edgeworth told them. "Our bomb specialists located the bomb and tried to defuse it but their skills weren't enough. And that's when… it exploded."

Phoenix looked down. How could such a heinous crime catch up to the events that were revealed in the Courtroom? What was the KLD planning to do with the trial?

"What's the police mobility?" Blackquill inquired.

"They're doing everything to quarantine the place within a two-hundred meter radius of the mall," Edgeworth answered. "It won't be easy. _Paldorium_ poisoning is one of the grimmest ways to die."

"Come on, Edgeworth," Phoenix snapped and he grabbed the prosecutor's shoulders. "There are millions of people here in this city and all of us would die if the _paldorium_ gets exposed to our body system! If you know something about it, then spit it out already!"

Blackquill stepped forward and attempted to grab the defense attorney's hands off his boss, but Edgeworth wouldn't allow his subordinate to interfere.

"Wright," Edgeworth told him, their faces only inches away. "It's not that simple to understand."

"What do you mean?"

As the defense attorney looked into the eyes of his friend, he watched the environment plunge into a ghastly darkness once more. He knew this would happen, but Phoenix would never know what would happen next. Mystical chains – abundant than usual – wrapped around Edgeworth's torso and continued linking to other chains like a spider web. When the sequence of links stopped moving, Phoenix became horrified to find out that five Psyche-locks formed over the prosecutor – all black locks.

Phoenix wanted to scream and curse the world for the outcome of events.

_The trial was postponed for an indefinite amount of time until the situation would be under control and until when Mr. Truman would be found. Meanwhile, Mr. Sanford was transferred to a prison center somewhere outside of town, in a place safe from the radius of the bombing. I asked permission from the Judge and the chief-of-police for my subordinates to accompany Harris in his transfer to ensure his safety. I also told Apollo and Athena to do a little more investigating and interrogation while I had some pressing matters to attend._

_A public bombing, sabotage in a mining corporation, an element that could be a deadly poison, and even a blackout that disrupted the pursuit for the truth – not to mention Edgeworth's secret – I have more than just those pressing concerns. What we all want to know… is why everything happened in the first place._

_What in the world is going on?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Okay, I apologize if this chapter was the shortest to be uploaded. I didn't want to load it with the previous one so that I could put the cliffhanger here!_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Seriously, you're the most frequent reviewer in this story (laughs)

Sparkers16: Yeah, did it surprise you somewhat?

_Next part of investigation is coming up - and it's going to be divided in two or three parts. The attorneys have to find out what exactly caused the bombing, to hunt for Mr. Albert Truman who is now at large, and to find out the secret of Miles Edgeworth. Five black Psyche-Locks were what I needed to end this part._

**_PowerZone_**


	19. Detective Gumshoe and the FD-5

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**The story so far:** _When double murders happen in the International Museum during one seemingly peaceful evening, the attorneys are hurled into a world where they discover a mysterious element acting as a beneficial asset but actually masking a deadly secret. As they investigate what happened in the museum that evening, they find out that witnesses become secluded and even their client has many things to say. Now that an international terrorist organization is on the loose, and their move is made when the Alliance Mall is bombed, the attorneys must look out for their backs if it means to discover the truth or die trying. The story leaves off at the end of the first day of trial when Phoenix discovers the most shocking incident in the case so far – Edgeworth's black Psyche-Locks._

* * *

**PART 4 – INVESTIGATION, DAY 2**

**July 27; 2:28 PM  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

Phoenix let go of Edgeworth and paced around the defendant lobby. He never expected to find five black Psyche-locks once more, and Edgeworth was clueless. The chief prosecutor thought that Phoenix was just flustered and drained from all the Courtroom action. With his back turned, he told the defense attorney, "I'll have to oversee safety operations," he said. "If you have some questions, drop by my office." With that, he left the defendant lobby in a hurry.

_Believe me, I have hundreds of questions I want to ask you… but I know you wouldn't spill them all so easily._

Apollo and Athena arrived at the defendant lobby hurriedly.

"Didn't the Judge go into recess?" Phoenix asked as his subordinates approached.

"He did," Apollo said. "Now that our witness is missing and the earthquake shook the whole building, everyone's concerned."

_They should probably know, right?_

"Wright-_dono,_" Blackquill approached them. "They should know the state of affairs."

Phoenix nodded. He told Apollo and Athena what happened recently and received unanimous faces of shock and fear. Athena's Widget beeped, "This is awful!" The only thing driving through their mind was the _paldorium_ bomb, and if that exploded in Alliance Mall, they would never forgive themselves if a hundred people died from its effects. Phoenix would never tell them about Edgeworth's Psyche-Locks.

"What's our next move, Mr. Wright?" Athena asked.

Phoenix closed his eyes and concentrated. He wanted to resume his investigation but bring along Apollo and Athena would not be the safest course of action. They had to watch each other's backs in case the KLD would strike. "Listen," he told them and opened his eyes, "ask permission from the Judge if you could help in escorting Mr. Harris to the detention center. And knowing the state of things, he might be transferred to a new facility outside the radius of danger. Question him some more. Interrogate him some more. If there are clues, new ones that haven't been revealed in trial, call me then we meet back here in the defendant lobby. Got it?"

Apollo and Athena nodded. Either wanted to ask their superior what he would be doing, but Phoenix answered it for them.

"I have to go around a little bit," Phoenix told them. "Something tells me that some people are not being truthful lately. Things are getting tense right now and I don't want you to compromise your safety. Apollo, watch over Athena. Athena, look out for him. The last thing I want to find out at the end of the day is that either or both of you fall victim to the circumstances."

Again, the two subordinates nodded. "We'll be off then," Apollo told him. "Let's go, Athena."

"See you, Mr. Wright," she said then followed Apollo out of the defendant lobby.

Blackquill listened to the conversation the entire time. "So you've got pawns to do some of your work, Wright-_dono._ I like that."

"And you've got Faraday to do the same," he said.

Blackquill spat, not minding that a guard was situated by the lobby doors. "I don't trust that Faradoge one bit. She's just a thorn in my way."

_Seems like he has some sort of ill will towards her… I wonder why._

"Shouldn't you be doing your investigating, now?" Blackquill told him.

"I am," Phoenix responded. "And I think I'll start with you."

"I see this is how you do your investigation, Wright-_dono._ Chat up the witnesses, extract information, find some evidence – I hope this is not done in vain if you fall victim to my razor's edge in Court next time."

_Shame on you, Blackquill. Shame on you._

"Why do you have resentment on Ms. Faraday? She's your co-prosecutor – and this is also her first case."

Blackquill shook his head. "I just don't like the prospect of working with someone. I prefer to work alone."

"But that doesn't mean that you should do things your way."

The prosecutor looked at Phoenix as his eyes flashed with some level of malevolence. "Listen Wright-_dono,_ there are things out there that we don't know about. As long as they think they have some advantage over us and that we think we are venturing into the unknown, they're going to strike like you never thought they would!"

At those words, chains enveloped him once more while the two of them were plunged in the same darkness. One red Psyche-Lock, thankfully, bound to his chest. Somehow, Blackquill was not going to give up on his resentment towards his co-prosecutor.

_Strike like I never thought they would… What does Prosecutor Blackquill mean by that?_

"I'll take my leave," Blackquill told him bitterly then left the defendant lobby, leaving heavy steps along the way.

Phoenix stood there, deep in thought, focused on the secrets many people were hiding. _Who would have known that such an element portraying a beneficial asset would mask such deadly intentions?_ These thoughts clutched at him like Psyche-Locks, only that Phoenix needed time to break them with whatever sanity he had left.

* * *

**July 27  
Wright Anything Agency**

He almost forgot that Apollo and Athena were accompanying Harris to be transported to a safer facility. Phoenix turned on the television sets to the news – in almost every information channel – of the bombing in Alliance Mall. Interviews were conducted, the media roared, and no one would stop anyone else from claiming the shining glory of journalism. In one channel, Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth appeared and mentioned that the bomb was specially made. He said to the reporter that the office would look further into this matter if it were connected with the trial.

Edgeworth never made mention about the KLD or that the bomb was made of _paldorium._ If either statement were released to the press, the city would be in an uproar of panic – just like what happened in Minerva City when the defense attorney of the FD-5 died from _paldorium_ poisoning.

He reviewed the evidence and discarded those that weren't needed anymore: the wig used by Sanford to mask his disguise and the data about the voluminous blood found in the Generator Room. Most of the other pieces of evidence still stood out and Phoenix knew that he would need them later.

The priority of his investigation was to break through Edgeworth's locks, if he could attempt to do that again like he did once a year ago. He remembered that breaking black Psyche-locks would mean digging into a very deep memory that even the bearer of the lock wouldn't remember or was firmly keeping the secret inside for a very risky reason. Knowing Edgeworth, Phoenix opted to think that the reason was the latter. In order to find out what the secret was, he would have to be out on the streets and find out what really happened.

He would have to start with the KLD. What was KLD? What was the scope of its operations? Objectives? Leaders? Personnel? Matters of existence? But how could one investigate such a heinous and criminal group when all the authority one had was a defense attorney? And how would Phoenix approach Edgeworth when even the Chief Prosecutor was hiding a dark secret of his own?

The cellphone rang to the tune of the Steel Samurai and Phoenix took his phone from his pocket. His eyes never away from the evidence, he answered, "Phoenix Wright speaking."

Apollo was speaking on the other side of the line. He had his hand cupped to his mouth because he didn't want his words to be read by anyone. "Mr. Wright, we're at the correctional facility outside town."

"Good," he said. _Seems like the Judge was very reasonable after all._

"Ms. Faraday is also here and is now speaking with Mr. Sanford. She tagged along with us, said that she had a few questions."

This made Phoenix suspicious. _Why would Ms. Faraday do such a thing?_

"How about Athena?" Phoenix inquired.

"She's with me right now," Apollo answered. "Anyway, we want you to update on a few things. Mr. Sanford does not deny the things he claimed in court, so we'll have to establish that as truth. We only realized this now… but he never saw Mr. Truman inside the Gallery Warehouse, and he checked the place more than once before they – Mr. Sanford and Ms. Shelper – started talking."

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Interesting…" In reality, he felt a migraine acting up. "Listen, when Ms. Faraday is done, talk to him once more. Find out what you can about KLD. We'll meet in the specified area in an hour or so."

"Got it," Apollo replied then hung up.

_Seems like I'll need to look around the Gallery Warehouse some more._

* * *

**July 27  
International Museum Basement Area – Gallery Warehouse**

The warehouse felt dismal as always the first time Phoenix stepped inside. The previous day, they were searching for any clues they could find about the murder – one of those clues being the canister that actually contained _paldorium_. When Phoenix arrived to the back part of the warehouse, he spotted someone trying to move the boxes like it was some sort of a puzzle. It was Detective Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe?" Phoenix said quite loudly that the detective jumped in fright and yelped.

"Y-You scared me, pal!"

_What did you think I was… a ghost?_

Detective Gumshoe took a deep breath. "Oh, where are the two other attorneys with you?"

"They have… other priorities," Phoenix answered, being careful not to disclose too much. Detective Gumshoe was still working for Prosecutor Blackquill after all. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

He scratched his head, typical Gumshoe cluelessness in action. "I was there in the gallery listening to the witness's testimony."

"The witness's… you mean Ms. Oldbag?"

"No… Mr. Truman's."

***FLASHBACK***

The Judge had enough. He slammed his gavel angrily. "Order!" he called out then turned to the witness, dazed and confused as the spectators. "Witness, explain yourself! Why haven't you included finding the body in your testimony?"

While Truman was grasping for answers, Phoenix's mind was racing ahead. _Wait, that seemed too easy. What if it wasn't really Truman who killed Ms. Shelper? What if he was just a scapegoat to cover-up for someone who had other objectives?_

"Fine," he snapped.

_Is he already going to admit?_

"I was in the Gallery Warehouse that evening," he admitted. "I was hiding near the stack of boxes, eavesdropping."

***FLASHBACK END***

Phoenix looked at the detective quizzically. "But aren't you supposed to be investigating Prosecutor Williams' death? I thought Detective Skye was in charge of this case."

Detective Gumshoe sighed. "Unless we could prove a connection between the two deaths, we couldn't investigate the other's matter." He smiled almost gratefully. "And you proved that connection in Court, today. I'm kinda grateful, pal."

"I see… so why are you moving the stack of boxes?"

"I was trying to see what hiding position he really was in when he was eavesdropping," Detective Gumshoe answered as he pointed to the boxes.

The boxes weren't piled up. Phoenix happened to glance at the state of the boxes once during their previous investigation but he found them uninteresting or irrelevant. He watched Detective Gumshoe move around the boxes a little longer before he gave up. _Would it really matter as to Mr. Truman's hiding position?_

Detective Gumshoe clambered up the boxes and tripped on one of them. "Dammit, pal," he snarled as he brushed a layer of dust off his cost. "And I just had this washed!"

Phoenix inspected closely on the place where the detective tripped. "Look at this, Detective," he said and pointed to a peculiar-looking object wedged between two of the boxes. "There's something in here that you should find out."

After the detective recovered, he looked closely at the spot where Phoenix was inspecting. The detective saw what Phoenix was pointing so he took out a pair of synthetic gloves and wore them. "It might be evidence," Detective Gumshoe told the attorney as he picked it up. It was a cardkey. "What would a cardkey be doing here?"

Phoenix fell deep in thought once more as he tried to remember the presence of the cardkey during the trial. _That cardkey… could it be…?_

***FLASHBACK***

The first **Objection!** was blurted by the new prosecutor. Her tone was mellow but there was some tone of seriousness in it. "Mr. Wright," she started. "To get into the Gallery Warehouse, one would have to use a card key. If indeed a blackout occurred in the Museum that night, wouldn't that card key sensor also have been disabled?"

Phoenix did not feel intimidated. _So this is the extent of your genius? Surprisingly, it's not that genius at all…_ "Ms. Faraday, was it? Many doors are built with manual handles just in case of a blackout even if they operate with a card key. Even in a blackout, someone might have entered through the door by manually opening it."

***FLASHBACK END***

_This is the cardkey mentioned by Prosecutor Faraday during the trial. The question is… whose cardkey is this?_

**Cardkey added to the Court Record.**

"I wonder how it ended up here, of all places," Phoenix said, puzzled.

"Maybe the owner just sort of left it here without even realizing," Detective Gumshoe hypothesized, but Phoenix found it nowhere to being believable.

Instead of pressing further about the cardkey, Phoenix shifted the conversation to the trial. When asked about the trial, Detective Gumshoe looked both joyful and sad, two conflicting emotions that came with a very good reason.

"It felt great to testify again," he said proudly like he had just emerged victorious from a fight with the school bully. His pride vanished when he slouched and finished, "But my testimony was only short and it wasn't really relevant overall."

Phoenix was a good friend and he determined to help Detective Gumshoe. "Actually, the contradiction in your testimony was very helpful… very helpful indeed."

Detective Gumshoe felt like he was kicked to the gut as retribution. "That… doesn't seem helpful, pal."

"You know I'm pulling your leg," he said to the detective.

Detective Gumshoe never lied in his testimony. Phoenix had known the detective for many years. Whenever the detective stepped into the courtroom to testify and produce his results, his testimonies would be full of holes that Phoenix, almost always the defense attorney in those cases, would carefully point out and rub them in the detective's face. In the current case, however, Phoenix believed that contradictions were new possibilities of avenues to open up to the truth – instead of things that have to be corrected and resolved.

"I guess it kinda helps liven up the mood a little," he told Phoenix. "Especially after the strain the office is going through."

"Your office?"

"Nothing of the sort, pal." He scratched his head. "Sure my desk is all cluttered, but…"

Phoenix cut him off. "No, no… I meant what office is experiencing some sort of strain?"

The detective paused. "The high prosecutor's office," he said finally. "You heard that explosion earlier, right?"

_That was one heck of an explosion._

"While I was out there leading the evacuation from the mall, I saw Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth come up to me and tell me a few things," Detective Gumshoe said. Phoenix wouldn't expect some Psyche-Locks from the detective since he was known to run his mouth almost everywhere – mostly for the good reasons. "He told me that there was some sort of plan being hatched into motion – and most of his deductions were from his investigation."

_A plan being hatched into motion… Interesting._

"Didn't Mr. Edgeworth tell you more about his investigation?" Phoenix asked, hoping for some more useful information.

"He kinda clammed up, pal," Detective Gumshoe answered in a sorry tone. "I wish I knew what was inside his head."

_Nothing but a skull, a brain, and blood vessels of stress._

"Hold on, why are we talking about Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Phoenix turned away. He knew the detective's working history with the Chief Prosecutor so he felt it necessary – with the right amount of confidence – to spill a few beans. "He's hiding some dark secret about the case," he told Detective Gumshoe. "I'm sure he knows something about that bomb that exploded in Alliance Mall. But he just said that it's not simple."

"And you think it's related to this case?"

"In more ways than one…" Phoenix asked, not fully confident to make a connection of the separate incidents.

_I think I should ask him about something…_

"Detective," Phoenix said to the detective, who was looking away from the boxes and staring off as if he were possessed, "as the District Head Detective, I'm sure you have some critical information."

"The office keeps numerous of them, pal," he told Phoenix. "All of them are replicated in the Prosecutorial Archives for safekeeping."

_So I guess there's also the FD-5 case file in his office. He must know something about the FD-5._

He presented the FD-5 case file. "We are looking into this case – but we're not exactly trying to find out who killed the victim in this case." Detective Gumshoe skimmed through the file. "This case is a reference to the present one – and the center of it all is the _paldorium._"

"That's one whacked out element, pal," commented the detective.

"What do you know about it?"

Detective Gumshoe frowned. "I was also the one who handled the FD-5," he revealed to Phoenix. "Unfortunately, the investigation of the death of the defense attorney went nowhere and we had to conclude that it was an accidental death."

"Accidental death?"

"Uh-huh. One thing is for sure – the victim died from _paldorium_ poisoning… but we don't really know the circumstances."

"Is there some sort of a trial footage?"

"There… was," Detective Gumshoe answered, sounding suddenly unconfident. "But I heard someone hid it."

_Who could've hidden a key piece of evidence?_

"All I know was that there was a break during that trial… when Court resumed, the victim of the FD-5 suddenly collapsed."

"Because he was poisoned, right?"

Detective Gumshoe nodded. "That's right, pal."

_Note to self: check the prosecutorial archives._

"Sorry if I can't be of good help in that case," apologized the detective.

"Actually, it's just what I needed to fish for some more information," Phoenix told him.

Even the detective seemed flustered. "How is it going to help the trial?"

Phoenix looked back at the circumstances involving the FD-5 as he fell into deep thought once more. _Looking back… the victim of the FD-5 was a defense attorney. In the present case, the victim was a prosecuting attorney. Both of them died from paldorium poisoning. Both of them are lawyers. If there's a connection between the two of them, was it possible that Prosecutor Williams - the victim in the Generator Room - was also looking into paldorium?_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Wow, five reviews for the last chapter! And from the looks of it, the cliffhanger of Edgeworth's black Psyche-Locks must have been a shocker - even for me. In due time, we'll see why this is so. For now, Phoenix needs some more information. He's still alone, since Athena and Apollo are interrogating their client and finding out more about the KLD. And now, onward to the replies of reviewers..._

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Golden Sun reference, huh... And nice for pointing out that Blackquill didn't know! This will be helpful in letting Phoenix try to unmask Edgeworth's secret.

Ducky2432: More cliffhangers on the way! Brace yourself! :D

ItsThatPsycho: Well, this chapter might have bored you since I'm letting Detective Gumshoe put a little more light into the FD-5.

Sparkers16: I guess I need three more stamps, huh? XD

Glaciealis (anon): Yep, shizz just got real instead!

_Next chapter: some more solo investigation - this time at the bomb site! I know it's dangerous, but something cannot be overseen! Thanks for following!_

**_PowerZone_**


	20. Investigation in the Mall

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**Up ahead: **_Two Ace Attorney characters make their reappearance!_

**July 27  
High Prosecutor's Building – Prosecutorial Archives**

The chaos in the city was quelled when the news broke out that the Alliance Mall was quarantined. This was relieving for Phoenix now that the _paldorium_ wouldn't spread any further. However, the full force of the investigation shifted on the presence of the KLD – but the media did not open it up to the public yet.

Using this advantage, Phoenix sneaked into the high prosecutor's building and headed straight for the archives. The guard in charge of the archives was snoozing, probably because everyone was focused on the present case that no one would snoop by the archives. If ever Phoenix was caught, all he needed was to show the chief prosecutor's permission – and the guard would be happy because he would go back snoozing.

The archives room was still dusty from yesterday – it seemed that the cleaning of the room was probably last priority in their operations.

He retraced his steps back to the FD-5 drawer. After a series of wrong-turns and dead-ends, he found the drawer and opened it. Phoenix half-expected that someone might have taken out the FD-5 files like he encountered in one of his previous cases, but he was relieved that many of the other files inside were intact.

_Time to search for some more information._ He scoured through the drawer for anything that would be useful. _Since the victim in the FD-5 died of paldorium poisoning, we should get some information about his death. However, the police wasn't sure that it was murder so I don't think an autopsy result would be filed. Detective Gumshoe said it was accidental death._

Phoenix found an envelope marked "PHOTOS" and dragged it out of the drawer. He opened the envelope and scattered them. _If there's something in these photos that could be of value, I should take a very good look._

He scoured through the photographs: police officers combing the courthouse, interview with spectators, interview with witnesses for the day, and even Detective Gumshoe was talking to a few police officers probably giving orders. None of the photographs brimmed with the least interest – until Phoenix reached the last one. The last photograph was taken probably in the hospital after the death of the victim. His body was wrapped in a white blanket as he was laid in a gurney. Only his head could be seen, but blood was pouring from the right temple. And something about his forehead…

_Is this… the entry wound?_ Phoenix looked at it closer and realized that the forehead had a small hole that required near-sighting to see. _Now how is this familiar with one piece of evidence?_

He compared it to Prosecutor Williams' autopsy report. _That's right. Both of them had some sort of entry of what seemed to be like an injection of sorts. If that's the case, we could say that the paldorium must have entered their body systems through his entry wound._

**FD-5 Photograph attached to the FD-5 Case File.**

Swiftly, Phoenix returned the photographs to the envelope and he stashed it back inside the drawer.

He continued searching for the piece of evidence Detective Gumshoe mentioned but he could not find it after some fifteen minutes of combing. Eventually, Phoenix conceded and believed that either the trial footage could not be found or someone had to hide it because of some reason.

_I should go to the Defendant Lobby next… maybe they're already waiting for me._

* * *

**July 27  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

Unfortunately for Phoenix, an hour already passed since he gave his orders to Apollo and Athena. Neither of them was at the meeting place, so Phoenix perceived that they were still in the correctional facility doing their questioning. He phoned them and Athena received it. She said that they just started questioning since Prosecutor Faraday took up a lot of time in hers. They promised to meet in the same place within an hour.

One of the court bailiffs stepped forward when Phoenix finished his call. "I have a message from Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth," he told the defense attorney.

_Edgeworth?_

"He said to meet at the front of the Alliance Mall," the bailiff continued his message then pointed to something at the couch. "The chief prosecutor also said to bring protective clothing and start wearing it before reaching the Alliance Mall."

"Did he say anything else?" Phoenix asked.

"That's the only message relayed to me, sir," the bailiff said. He saluted, took a step backward, turned around, then left the lobby.

_Somehow, I don't think Edgeworth will divulge the information I need…_

Reluctantly, he went to the couch to examine Edgeworth's "gift." There was a white protective gear looking like a hazmat suit. Phoenix already knew the purpose of the protective gear. _If this is some protective gear I need… Edgeworth's probably inviting me to find out what happened inside the mall._

**Protective Gear received from Edgeworth.**

_It's time to head to the scene of the bombing._

* * *

**July 27  
Alliance Mall – South Entrance**

As Phoenix approached the mall, he ducked into an alley and tucked into the protective gear. With his suit, combined with the afternoon environment, the protective gear felt more or less a miasma for Phoenix. Within seconds, he was already drenched in sweat – but he had to do this for his safety.

The mall had four entrances, only which the south entrance could be accessed by bomb specialists and high-ranking officials. It was difficult for Phoenix to spot Edgeworth since many of the workers around were also wearing protective clothing. He had to look into the faces to recognize people properly. As he scoured around the area searching for Prosecutor Edgeworth, Phoenix overheard chatter in the radio that five casualties were reported – four civilian and one rescue worker. Apparently, all of them died from the effects of the _paldorium._

_So I was right after all,_ Phoenix said, clasping his hands in prayer and silently praying for the unfortunate souls. _The paldorium indeed is grieving numerous people._

He spotted Edgeworth alone, peering at the entrance to the mall. When Edgeworth recognized Phoenix, he nearly jumped.

"It's not like I could recognize you," he said as a form of greeting.

"I'm no high-ranking official," Phoenix said. "But why am I invited to this little party?"

"This isn't some party, Wright," Edgeworth said gruffly. "I'm giving you special permission to investigate the bombing – after all, this was your hypothesis and it was proven right."

_That's true…_

"You've probably heard the radio chatter," Edgeworth said. "Five casualties so far."

"Yeah," Phoenix replied, depressed for the unfortunate ones who didn't deserve such. _And I vow to find the truth of this case for them._

"Anyway, are you ready?"

"I'll be fine," he said to himself, his mantra for optimism picked up from his subordinate. "Let's go," he told Edgeworth.

Together, the two of them stepped inside the mall through the south entrance.

* * *

**July 27  
Alliance Mall – Atrium**

Phoenix had been inside Alliance Mall numerous times because it was the closest mall to the office. He, Apollo, and Athena would sometimes hang out in the place when work became a little too strenuous. Never did Phoenix imagine that the mall would be a ghost place because of the deadly bombing. Even the police officers and investigators in their protective suits looked like ghosts walking their slow measured steps over rubble.

"There's a lot of blocked paths," Edgeworth told Phoenix as they clambered over rubble. "Just a brief overview: the _paldorium_ bomb had an explosive power to create a tremendous shock wave that could bring down an entire building. This mall however withstood such a force because it was… earthquake-resistant starting a few years ago."

"So this place is shock-absorbent?"

"Correct. Some of the rubble here are from loose columns and part of the ceiling. The place is already quarantined as you can see the covering above us." Edgeworth pointed to the ceiling and Phoenix looked up. The entire building was placed under a large blue cloth that seemed to quarantine the place and prevent _paldorium_ poison from escaping.

"Where are we headed?" Phoenix asked.

"The site of the bombing," Edgeworth answered.

After going over a few more rubbles, the two of them arrived at a large space in the mall that served as the atrium. Phoenix glanced in the semi-darkness and made out the scene of utter destruction. He was horribly reminded of the Courtroom bombing a year ago and how the rubble crashed in on the place. Comparing it with now as he saw before his very eyes, the destruction of the courtroom bombing was of little compare. The atrium was unrecognizable: banners were torn, rubble – both miniscule and gigantic – filled around the room, and even the stage where the _Gavinners_ performed once looked vaporized.

The atrium was filled with a few workers who were pushing aside the rubble to free up some space so that the workers would maneuver around the place easily. Meanwhile, some of the workers – probably bomb specialists – were gathered around what seemed to be a machine no larger than Phoenix's head.

"Chief," one of the specialists acknowledged the chief prosecutor's presence and saluted.

_Since he called Edgeworth as a chief, he must also be a prosecutor._

"What is it?" Edgeworth inquired.

"We found this under the stage," he reported. "It's one of the bombs that failed to activate."

"One of the bombs?" the chief prosecutor said quizzically.

"We found numerous identical bomb fragments and located a few unique parts," reported the same specialist. "It seemed that there were about four bombs scheduled to go off at the same time – probably to maximize the impact. Seems like whoever's responsible didn't want to make this incident a simple matter."

"That's true," Edgeworth agreed.

_So this is the paldorium bomb…_ Phoenix looked at the bomb up close. The bomb was spherical and was smaller than Phoenix's head. The sphere was tinted gray and looked nothing like an iron ball to be hurled around.

"The bombing mechanism is found inside the object," continued the specialist. "After our investigation here, we're sending this to the lab."

"Very well," Edgeworth said. "Have it dusted for fingerprints as well before taking it apart."

"Roger."

**Paldorium Bomb added to the Court Record.**

The two of them continued their investigation as they treaded close to the stage, where the unexploded _paldorium_ bomb was found. "If four bombs were set to go off at the same time, why didn't that bomb go along?" Phoenix asked himself when they climbed to the stage.

_And who would do such a thing to place it here under the stage._

The two of them searched the stage for a few minutes before Phoenix uncovered something near the corner. "Over here," he called to Edgeworth. Phoenix bent down and pointed to what he found. "It's… a canister."

Edgeworth picked it up and inspected it. "A canister… what is it doing here?"

Phoenix's mind raced ahead. _There was a canister found in the murder scene – the Gallery Warehouse. I recall at the trial that the canister had some sort of shockproof properties that would minimize the impact of an explosion in case the bomb went off._ However, he had some thoughts about the evidence. "If the bomb did explode inside the canister, how come the canister doesn't look damaged the least bit and how come the bomb they found isn't even shattered to pieces?"

"That's true," Edgeworth said. "The terrorist… probably forgot to set the timing mechanism for the bomb."

"We'll never really know," Phoenix muttered.

**Canister updated in the Court Record.**

_Seems like there's more than just the bombing to solve, though I can already say that it's the work of the KLD. I'll need to find out more when Apollo and Athena finish their questioning._

They searched around the ruined stage until they could not find anything interesting. When they conceded in their investigation, the two of them moved back to the open space where they discussed about the _paldorium_ bomb moments ago. The specialists were still talking about the bomb and possibly arguing about the mechanism.

_Seems like the argument's not gonna stop sometime soon._

Phoenix and Edgeworth moved a little farther from the specialists to avoid disturbing their work. They settled at one of the spaces cleared out by the workers.

"So what do you think of the bomb?" Edgeworth asked.

"It's… not what I expected," Phoenix answered honestly. "I really thought that it would look like the one that took down Courtroom No. 4 a year ago. I never thought it to be spherical in any matter."

The prosecutor nodded through his protective gear. "The KLD is probably using some sort of advanced technology to create them. What we're going up against is an advanced international terrorism organization that seems to have the advantage of technology at its disposal."

_Here we go again with the KLD._

"That's… one scary group."

Edgeworth chuckled as if dealing with such people was part of his everyday job. "You underestimate them, Wright. 'Scary' to use as a word is like an ant facing a blue whale. We're dealing with some group that can wipe out the world at will."

"W-What? Is… is this some kind of joke?"

He paused for a while, and Phoenix was reminded of the five black Psyche-Locks. "Believe what you will, Wright. Until we find out their objectives, their motive, and their leader, we won't rest until the world is at peace again."

_So this is not just a simple case… this is a case that determines the fate of the world!_

"So… why is it that your office is handling these matters when world safety could be jeopardized?"

Edgeworth smirked then wagged a finger. Doing it in Court was a sight Phoenix already got used to it, but doing the same thing inside protective gear made Edgeworth look like an astronaut – at least in Phoenix's opinion.

"Don't forget, Wright," he said. "I have friends… contacts from around the world. I've picked up a few of them when I worked abroad for some years."

_Oh right… how could I forget._

"Operations of the KLD was tipped here first," he said. "When hints of their presence became apparent, I contacted a few elite investigators. A few of them responded – one you know well, Wright – and they're on the way here. One of them already arrived and is somewhere here in the mall."

A rough voice said to their left. "Because he needs assistance from the elite police forces around the world."

Phoenix turned to the newcomer. Though he could not make out the physical details or the clothing because he was also wearing protective gear, Phoenix could see that the person also had spiky hair like his – except that the hair was a shade lighter than brown. His hair also stretched to the side of his face, making his overall facial structure comparable to a wolf. His goatee would make him intimidating if he were a prosecutor, which was not the case after Edgeworth introduced him.

"Let me introduce you to one of the highest-ranked members of Interpol," Edgeworth introduced to Phoenix. "His name is Agent Shi-Long Lang."

Through his protective suit, Agent Lang flashed a wolfish ferocious smile.

"N-Nice to meet you," Phoenix extended a hand.

"Don't expect him to be friendly, Wright," Edgeworth advised. "He's known for…" But he was cut off when he recoiled as Phoenix and Agent Lang shook hands.

"So this is the legendary Phoenix Wright," Agent Lang said to Edgeworth. "I hear one many he's been dealing with odd cases."

Edgeworth folded his arms. "One too many…"

_Only odd thing I could think is the way you speak._

"Agent Lang hails from the country of Zheng Fa," Edgeworth continued his introduction, "known for its acclaimed police work of the Lang home. And as a top agent from International Police, his presence and leads will be certainly of great help."

Agent Lang stepped forward and let out a snarl. Phoenix took a step backward and raised his hands in defense. Edgeworth was unmoved. "Let me get this straight, hotshots. I'm still not interested of any help here in this place. All I want to see is this KLD goes down cryin' with my teeth sunk in their necks."

Phoenix was horribly reminded of Blackquill, who made dark references to samurais and katanas in a very similar manner.

"You do have… some sort of grudge against KLD," Phoenix perceived.

Agent Lang rubbed his mask as if he had just bitten off a piece of meat. Such action did display his wolfish characteristic. "Whenever global peace is at stake, my senses go into overdrive. When I heard about the KLD from Edgeworth over here, I knew that they were about to strike."

_Seems like Agent Lang already had firsthand knowledge about the details._

"And it seems that you also brought friends along," said another voice, this time quite seductive yet chilling – a voice that Phoenix faintly recognized. "I thought we were the only ones allowed inside the site, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

_That voice… the way my name is called… _Phoenix nearly jumped in the realization. _Yipes!_

She appeared from behind Agent Lang and was also wearing protective clothing. Behind the mask of the gear, she had a radiantly gorgeous face that interpreted danger for people who would get too close to her, draped with flowing turquoise hair that seemed to stretch down the length of her shoulders.

"I'm sure you still recognize her, Wright," Edgeworth told Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded. "I'd know that mug attitude anywhere… Ms. Franziska von Karma."

She put an arm on her hip. "You're lucky my whip is back at the office. If I'd brought it here, I'd give you a full course since you deserve it."

Phoenix sighed. "What did I do to deserve such a thing? It's been nine years since we last met!"

She giggled. "My whip's been aching for you for years."

_Yech! Stop it!_

"That's enough, you lovebirds," Agent Lang stepped between Phoenix and von Karma. "Save your reunion for until after the trial."

Phoenix winced while von Karma glared at Agent Lang like she would choke-slam him. Since the two other attorneys were busy in their misery, Edgeworth was resisting the urge to laugh, even just a little bit.

"Let's get to business," von Karma said as she folded her arms. "Rather than cause our good friend here some headaches, let's just share what we know. I'm sure it'll be convenient, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

_You know… calling me by my full name all those years ago gave me a migraine the first time we faced each other in court._

"You probably already know from your investigation that the KLD is now at large," Agent Lang spoke formally. "The KLD is an international terrorist organization operating at a lone island within a hundred miles of the southern coast of Africa. Our files indicate that the KLD specializes in the research and creation of bombs and that they sell the bombs to the underground market – many of their customers being other terrorist organizations."

"So what makes the KLD such an international threat?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth reached inside a pocket of his protective gear and gave it to Phoenix. "This is a coded document, typed in mainly ASCII, that when translated by the programmers said that they would strike our city."

"Was this from your office?" Phoenix asked, reading the page-long code that was full of symbols and text that no one would one bit.

"We received it when the FD-5 happened," Edgeworth answered. "For months, our programmers toiled to break the code – but we were too late." He closed his eyes and tapped his forehead with his finger. "Actually, the code was successfully deciphered before the bombing – except for the last part."

_Was it because of this code that the police mobilized the forces in the city today?_

"If you want the translation, you can find it on the back of the paper," he said.

Phoenix flipped the paper and found a few sentences. _Resources are scarce. Some seek value for glory. Some seek glory for value. The limit of humanity is defined. You must understand what we mean. If not, we seek to destroy your city like we had done what we did. Get ready – everything, everyone knows the end._

"Their philosophy is quite extreme if you ask me," von Karma remarked when Phoenix looked up. "They hide their intentions behind sentences that no one seems to understand."

_Seems like the type of people I know – most of them prosecutors._

**Deciphered Note added to the Court Record.**

Phoenix realized that he would have to meet with Apollo and Athena once more in the defendant lobby to receive their update. "I guess this wraps up my examination here," he told them.

"If ever you'll need us, we'll be at the office," he told Phoenix. "Any other questions?"

He tried to look for some questions – anything that would not aggravate him from the black locks he already had. Then it hit him: the prosecutors in the trial.

"I talked to Prosecutor Blackquill after you left the defendant lobby," he said to Edgeworth. "He's not very approving of Prosecutor Faraday."

Edgeworth closed his eyes. "I thought so," he whispered.

_He thought so…?_

"Actually, I'm also wondering why Ms. Faraday, a greenhorn, would be in this case."

The chief prosecutor folded his arms. "Wright, you have yet to see her genius in Court. She may not have displayed it today because of the pressures. When all the pieces fall in place – she'll exercise her abilities."

_So I guess the defense team is not the only one with special powers, huh… The only thing I can see about Blackquill is that he can hurl his blade to slice a feather twenty feet away._

"So why assign her to such a dangerous case?"

Edgeworth looked down. "Let's just say that Ms. Faraday has some sort of connection."

Phoenix pressed on. "Edgeworth, what kind of connection are you talking about?"

The chief prosecutor remained silent as the darkness enveloped him once more like it did in the defendant lobby when the first day of trial concluded. Locks wrapped him again and Phoenix expected the black locks to appear once more. However, much to his dismay and surprise, four red Psyche-Locks appeared, guarding a secret in which Edgeworth would not disclose yet to Phoenix the reason for assigning the greenhorn prosecutor to the trial.

_Psyche-Locks again… and this time there are four red ones. Edgeworth is very secretive in the scope of things. I really want to know what he's hiding._

"If you can find some piece of evidence or some critical information relating to the KLD that even I do not know, I will tell you," Edgeworth challenged Wright. "Consider that as my challenge, Wright."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Now that was another swift update. I'm going to be busy since classes are just around the corner and my responsibilities as a high school teacher are becoming demanding (I'm from the Philippines and classes start at June). I wanted to put Agent Lang and Prosecutor von Karma in this series so that they can act as "company" for Prosecutor Edgeworth in their investigation into the KLD. T__he message in the deciphered note will have an ominous meaning, which you'll find out soon!_

TheMysteriousGeek2345: Why doesn't anyone trust Faraday? Well, does Edgeworth's new batch of Psyche-Locks leave you wondering? :D

Glaciealis: Very well, you're not going to be anon anymore. (laughs) Anyway, thanks for following the story! :D

_Edgeworth now has nine Psyche-Locks in two different topics - seems like he's incredibly secretive about recent events. What does he have to hide?_

**_PowerZone_**


	21. Reconstruction of Events

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 27  
District Courthouse – Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"_Consider that as my challenge, Wright…"_ As Phoenix sat on the couch – the protective gear returned to where he picked it up an hour ago – he reflected on those words Edgeworth told him before Phoenix concluded his investigation in the mall. A second batch of Psyche-Locks appeared when Edgeworth refused to talk about Prosecutor Faraday's involvement. If he would break them, he would need some critical information to make him talk.

The defendant lobby doors opened ten minutes after Phoenix arrived. A weary pair of defense attorneys walked into the lobby and settled on the couch across Phoenix.

"So how was the interrogation?" Phoenix asked even if neither of them were in any good shape to answer.

"T'was okay," Apollo answered tiredly as he nested his head on the back of the couch.

"Any information about the KLD?"

"Not much really," Apollo answered. He leaned forward. "How about yours, Mr. Wright?"

"Well…" Phoenix narrated his investigation for the past two hours – on how he perceived that Prosecutor Blackquill had some sort of distrust towards Prosecutor Faraday and confirmed it with the presence of a Psyche-Lock. His investigation then led him to the Prosecutorial Archives as he showed to Apollo and Athena one of the photographs of the FD-5. Phoenix managed to surprise the two of them when he said that the earthquake that rocked the Courthouse was actually the shock wave of an explosion of three bombs in the Alliance Mall. He also presented the situation – the mall was quarantined and some elite investigators around the world were present to look into the KLD.

"So the KLD is really behind all this?" Athena asked when Phoenix finished presenting his investigation result.

"We don't know yet," Phoenix answered. "But there's a strong level of suspicion to it." He presented the deciphered note. Apollo and Athena looked at the name and were immediately puzzled. "The translation is found at the back."

Apollo flipped the paper and they read the translation. When they finished reading, they looked even more puzzled.

"What does all this mean?"

"Beats me… The last part wasn't even deciphered yet, so says Mr. Edgeworth."

"Are you sure there wasn't really anything that came out from your investigation?" Phoenix asked the both of them.

Athena's eyes lit up. "Apollo… do you remember what happened before we started our questioning?"

Apollo pressed a finger to his forehead once more. "Do you mean… Prosecutor Faraday?"

_Oh yeah… she was also questioning Mr. Sanford. _"What about her?"

"She was trying to hide it as she left the cubicle," Athena said. "Prosecutor Faraday seemed to be crying over something."

"Crying, huh…"

"She also said that she would look around the crime scene for more clues," Apollo added.

Phoenix nodded. _She's trying to vouch the accuracy of Mr. Truman's testimony. She's not crying… she's probably humiliated._

"We should go back to the crime scene," Phoenix suggested. "If Prosecutor Faraday is really in there, maybe she has a few things to say." Truth was that Phoenix was interested to find out why Blackquill had some spite for his co-prosecutor. Maybe Faraday would know.

* * *

**July 27  
International Museum Basement – Gallery Warehouse**

The entrance to the gallery warehouse was sealed. The cardkey reader to the side blinked a bright red.

"Can't we get in?" Apollo groaned.

_Hmmm, maybe there's something in the evidence that I could use…_ He searched through his evidence and found something useful. _Maybe this cardkey found earlier._ Phoenix took the cardkey and swiped it on the cardkey reader. The red blinking light changed to green and the warehouse was unlocked.

_So this cardkey could be used in the Gallery Warehouse._

**Cardkey updated in the Court Record.**

The three of them stepped inside the warehouse and saw Prosecutor Faraday staring at what seemed to be a painting. They remembered that the painting was covered by a large blue cloth, now found on top of the boxes situated at the back of the room. She noticed the three attorneys approaching and nodded squarely.

"Prosecutor Faraday," Phoenix said, making little effort in the introductions.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," she replied, not the slightest intimidated by the presence of adversaries. "What brings all of you to this place?"

_More like… what are you doing here in the first place?_

"We're looking for more clues," he said.

"Really… you don't sound very confident."

Phoenix sighed. "We want to talk to you."

The prosecutor's eyebrows furrowed, showing some suspicion. "And what will it be about?"

He grasped for some interesting topic then caught sight of the painting. "The painting over there… wasn't that supposed to be revealed in the Debut Gallery?"

Faraday turned around. "That's right… this is Ms. Shelper's masterpiece." The painting showed a faceless person in a black suit holding some sort of a canister under his left arm. His right hand was clutched around something bright-green and seemed to be crushing it or gripping it tightly. The background of the painting showed a mountain like some volcanic explosion had occurred. At the bottom of the painting, some specks of red paint were scattered. "If you ask me, it's not really worthy of a masterpiece."

Phoenix inspected the painting and tried to grab its meaning. He was not a critic or an admirer of artworks but he could very well make up some interpretation that the bright-green substance could have been _paldorium._ "This is probably Ms. Shelper's interpretation about the current situations. This person in the black suit could be some sort of executive. The mountain behind the subject could be the _paldorium_ mines."

"Catching up, huh," Faraday told them. "This painting represents greed. Greene Corporation greedily mined up the _paldorium_ and degraded the environment that Ms. Shelper expressed her rage through her masterpiece."

**Shelper's Masterpiece added to the Court Record.**

"I thought you were here to find out if Mr. Truman's testimony was really true," Phoenix said to Faraday.

"I was about to do that if you didn't interrupt," she said, annoyed.

"Fine, we'll leave… then we'll come back after you're done."

Faraday shook her head. "You can stay. It was your idea that Mr. Truman was here in the Gallery Warehouse. Besides, since we can't really know what happened in the sequence of events, the only thing we could do… is recreate those events."

"B-But we already did that in the courtroom!" Phoenix stammered.

"I acknowledge the truth of the scenarios, but I want to do it myself," Faraday told them insistently. "I think… something might be off about the crime scene."

"How do you plan to do that?" Athena asked Faraday.

She smiled for a second then pulled out something from her pocket. The object she pulled out looked like a cellphone but it looked larger than a regular one and it had numerous buttons that didn't seem user-friendly. Faraday worked with the phone for a while as she clicked furiously on the buttons, her fingers dancing around working with some data.

"What exactly is that?" Apollo asked.

Faraday looked up. "Stand back and watch." She raised the phone to the air and pressed another button.

The phone beeped with a robotic voice, much more mature that Athena's Widget. "Little Thief activated. Commencing construction." The object in Faraday's hand began emitting numerous green lights that spread around the room. The green lights formed squares, plunging the four of them into what seemed like distorted reality. If the lights weren't enough to amaze the defense attorneys, the entire room – probably through the effect of the queer object – plunged into semi-darkness.

***LITTLE THIEF: SCENE RECONSTRUCTION***

"Th-That's amazing," Athena said, amazed at Faraday's weapon. "What is that?"

Faraday smiled. "This is Little Thief. It's a handy gadget used to reconstruct certain events. I've used this in helping Mr. Edgeworth in his investigation cases in the past."

"So you and Mr. Edgeworth were acquainted before you became a prosecutor," Phoenix said.

"That's right."

"So, what are we expecting here in this… twisted dimension?" Apollo asked, looking around as if they were lost in space.

"Let's go back to the scene of the crime," she told them. "Per your deductions, you said that Mr. Sanford, the defendant, and Ms. Shelper, the victim, were talking to each other before the blackout occurred."

"That's right," said Phoenix.

"I just have to input that data so that we'll see how it happens," Faraday told them then pressed a few more buttons to her Little Thief gadget. The room pulsed a bright blue once then two figures appeared in front of them. One of them was a ghastly figure of Mr. Sanford while the other was a ghastly figure of Ms. Shelper. "You can't talk to them or touch them since they're only computer-generated replicas. Little Thief allows me to do some programming so that I can move them around like robots."

_Maybe this is what Edgeworth meant by Faraday revealing her genius when all the pieces are in place. I have to admit – even she has this special ability._

"Mr. Truman was also hiding behind the boxes," Athena said, recalling the testimony earlier.

Again, Faraday updated the data. Soon, a replica of Albert Truman was placed near the boxes in a spot where neither Ms. Shelper nor Harris would notice him.

"She was also holding the canister," Apollo added and this was updated.

"All right," she told them. "Now based on your deduction, when the blackout occurred, the killer manually opened the door, knocked out Mr. Harris, and stabbed Ms. Shelper with the kitchen knife. When the lights returned, Mr. Truman spotted the killer with some sort of gun in their hand."

"That's it," Phoenix said.

Faraday returned to Little Thief once more. "I'll input those data then we'll see some sort of reconstruction in progress. The scene will stop the moment Mr. Truman spots the killer. If there's some sort of contradiction, you should spot it right away."

"That's a pretty nifty device," Phoenix told her.

Faraday smiled. "It really helps a lot. Now, watch…" She pressed a button once more.

Suddenly, the computer-graphic replicas began moving. Shelper and Harris seemed to be in some sort of conversation. After a few seconds, the entire room was plunged in darkness. For clarity purposes, Shelper and Harris's outlines could be seen. While the rest were transfixed on the scenes that were about to unfold to Shelper and Harris, Phoenix was concentrating on Truman's position. The replica was still seated though it raised its arms to defend itself, just like what he said in his testimony.

Then they saw the reconstruction process of the crime being carried out: the door was manually opened and some black figure entered the room. It knocked down Harris then stabbed Ms. Shelper who recoiled for a moment then stumbled down to the foot of the painting. Meanwhile, Truman emerged from the boxes and attempted to find out the state of the situation. The room then pulsed a bright blue once, signifying that the lights returned. The black figure – the killer – was standing near the Gallery Warehouse door, after which the scenes of the crime scene reconstruction stopped playing.

Phoenix returned to his investigation and immediately found the contradiction. _Hey…! Look at this!_

"Mr. Wright… look at that!" Apollo said, pointing to the painting.

"So what contradiction have you pointed out?"

Phoenix walked over to the painting. "Mr. Truman stated in his testimony that he _saw_ a man holding what seemed to be a gun. But based on the reconstruction…" He stroked his chin, "what he said would have been impossible – because the painting blocked the way!"

Faraday nodded. "What does it mean then?"

There were three possible choices: Truman might have been mistaken on where he was really hiding; the painting might not have been in its present position in the first place; or the boxes might not have been placed at the back of the room before the murder. Phoenix considered all the possibilities and found the third choice absurd – who would go through all the trouble moving the boxes? _Besides… the boxes were dusty, indicating that they had not been moved for some time._ If Truman was mistaken on where he was really hiding, why did Phoenix not point it out in the first place? Also, if he was really hiding somewhere in front of the painting, his position would have given himself away since the rest of the place was an open space.

"I could say that the painting was not where it was during the murder," Phoenix answered after considering his possibilities. "The painting might have been moved aside when the blackout occurred." He noticed that the canvass was a few feet taller than Phoenix and that the bottom of the painting almost touched the floor.

"But why would they do that?" Faraday asked. She pressed a few buttons and returned the entire room back to its original environment; all the computer-generated replicas disappeared together with the hazy blue environment and the green lines spread throughout the room. After a moment, the Little Thief spoke in its robotic voice, "Little Thief, shutting down."

***LITTLE THIEF SHUTDOWN***

Phoenix investigated the painting once more. He looked at Ms. Shelper's masterpiece from top to bottom. _Is there anything in the painting that would lead me to a clue on why it had to be moved?_ His attention was directed on the bottom part of the painting. _These specks of red paint… could these actually be…?_

"Ms. Faraday," Phoenix turned to her. "These specks of red paint… I thought these were just parts of the actual picture."

"So what of it?"

"Maybe… this is blood," he suggested.

"B-Blood?" Apollo said suddenly.

"I can't really be too sure… but I'm just suggesting it is."

"Why would you suggest it?" Faraday asked, now wondering why there would be blood on the painting.

Phoenix fell deep in thought. _Why would someone have to move the painting?_

"Is there some way to prove that this speck of red paint is actually blood?" Athena asked Phoenix.

_Some way to prove that it's blood… Maybe… _He had an idea. "We can call Detective Skye and ask for her help… remember how she used Luminol on the murder weapon to look for blood traces?" Phoenix turned to the suspicious-looking red paint on the painting. "We can confirm it by checking this painting."

"Good idea," Apollo said. "But where could she be?"

"I'll call her," Faraday said as she took out her real cellphone from her pocket. She walked to one corner of the room and began her call. After one minute into her call, she went back to the defense attorneys and told them, "She'll be here in a few minutes. She's sorting out paperwork regarding your client's transfer of detention centers."

_I guess that's why she's not snooping around… it was Detective Gumshoe who last appeared here. I wonder where he is now._

While waiting for the detective, Phoenix thought it would be a good time to ask Faraday some questions.

"Ms. Faraday, would you mind if I asked you a few questions? I know you're the enemy, but sometimes this is how I operate."

"I heard all about it from Mr. Edgeworth," she said. "Ask away… I have nothing to hide." That was a cue for Apollo to ready his bracelet and Athena to interpret Faraday's emotions.

Phoenix started with the trial. "I'm wondering how you two are keeping up. You and Prosecutor Blackquill aren't really acting like a team. No offense, but…"

"It's okay," Faraday told them as she sighed. "Prosecutor Blackquill was the kind of prosecutor I would expect to fit into the grumpy personality. I've known him ever since he was incarcerated – he used to be Mr. Edgeworth's protégé."

"He's been released from prison, so why is he acting like that towards you?" Apollo asked, somewhat worriedly.

"I guess it's that issue of trust," she said. "When he found out that I would be assigned as a co-prosecutor, he suddenly got very nasty. Sure, I was excited at first… but Blackquill would snarl and glare whenever he and I would pass by even at the corridors. Is he ever like that?"

Phoenix turned to Athena, who was flashing a smile of interest. Phoenix wondered about Athena's mood at first, but he picked up the scent.

"Ms. Faraday, I think you should talk to Prosecutor Blackquill after you finish your investigation here," he suggested. "You should sort out your differences if you want to perform well in trial."

Faraday stepped forward and jabbed a finger threateningly at Phoenix's chest. "Are you saying I'm doing my job well?"

Phoenix flinched. "N-No… it's just that…"

Apollo finished it for him, "… he just likes some good competition." Athena laughed.

_That does it… I'm going to snarl and glare at you two when this case is over!_ Phoenix thought bitterly, though he was also amused at the outcome of the conversation. _No Psyche-Locks… she's telling the truth. I also want to wonder what Athena was smiling for…_

The gallery warehouse door opened and Detective Skye stepped inside the room. She seemed to have a cardkey of her own – probably one of the visitor's cardkeys. She seemed tired from the paperwork she was working, but she was also wildly excited when she arrived – probably at the prospect of being needed at the crime scene.

"I'm here," she told them. "What am I needed for?"

_Everyone's being happy despite the situations happening in the city…_

"Mr. Wright should tell you what you're called here for," Faraday said to Detective Skye.

Phoenix sighed. _… except me._ Rather than wallow in his gloom, he told Detective Skye about their investigation results, concluding with the speck of red paint found at the bottom of Shelper's masterpiece. "We're suspecting it's blood, so we would like to use Luminol to confirm our suspicions," he said.

"So scientific methods of investigation are really picking up, huh… No worries, I'll help you guys out." Detective Skye didn't seem the least disturbed why Faraday would be joining forces with the defense team. She took out the bottle of Luminol used during the trial and handed each of the attorneys a pair of pink-framed glasses. "You already know the drill since it was demonstrated in Court today."

Luminol was sprayed at the bottom of the painting where the specks of red paint were. After a few seconds, all five of them wore their glasses to see the results of the spraying. What they saw made all of them gasp.

"It's blood!" Phoenix said when he saw the light blue reaction on the red paint.

"So you're right," Faraday told Phoenix.

"The question is: whose blood is this?" Apollo asked.

"Most likely Ms. Shelper's," Detective Skye answered. "But knowing Mr. Wright, he can be one for the surprising… so we can't confirm the results unless we do a DNA test." She peered at the overall masterpiece. "I wonder why this kind of a masterpiece would be stained."

_No kidding, Sherlock._

**Shelper's Masterpiece updated in the Court Record.**

"One thing's for sure," Phoenix told them. "Based on our reconstruction, Mr. Truman could not have witnessed the killer or even the gun he claimed to have seen – because the painting blocked his way." They made sure to take note that the painting took up most of the space and that it would be difficult for people to get to the back part of the warehouse because the painting barred the path. "All the same that he has to be found so that Court will resume."

"Thanks for your assistance, Prosecutor Faraday," Athena thanked the prosecutor.

"Please," she said as she extended a hand, "call me Faraday… and when there's no work, just call me Kay, okay?"

Athena shook her hand, sealing their friendship despite being professional adversaries – one that Phoenix and Edgeworth shared. _Prosecutor Faraday could be a firebrand in the Courtroom, but outside work, I think she'll be a good person to bond with._

Detective Skye was smiling. "I guess there are things worth sharing, huh… friendship…"

The defense attorneys left the warehouse and moved back to the main hall to process their investigation. Phoenix had one final question for Athena. "I noticed that you were smiling profusely as we talked to Faraday about Prosecutor Blackquill. What did you find out?"

Apollo and Athena exchanged looks. Apollo must have used his bracelet to perceive her actions. He told Phoenix that he wanted to let the perceiving slide because he respected Faraday's emotions. "I think Prosecutor Blackquill is a little more of a co-prosecutor for Prosecutor Faraday," he said.

Athena was quite giddy. "There's no doubt," Athena whispered, clutching her arms as if embracing someone. "She has a crush on Blackquill."

Phoenix's mind loaded for a moment as he tried to process Athena's results. He took a step backward then blurted "WHAT?" much to his subordinates' amusement. _This is getting interesting – and a bit exciting… I should break Prosecutor Blackquill's Psyche-Lock and find some piece of evidence to support this claim. _The prospect of facing five differently colored locks vanished for a moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ I bet you forgot that Kay Faraday has Little Thief, which I had it used here in this chapter! Of course, you would understand this only if you played Ace Attorney Investigations. Anyway, I'm also excited what would Blackquill's reaction would be when Phoenix would break his Psyche-Lock - remember Blackquill has only one, so it might be fairly easy to break it._

_The past few chapters were a little too suspenseful and gripping, though I would really like to have you at the edge of your seats. However, I made this chapter a little less suspenseful... but it would still be relevant to the overall development of the case. So Prosecutor Faraday has a crush on Prosecutor Blackquill, what does it prove?_

_And on to our reviewers:_

1234abcdcba4321: Thanks a lot for the review! I hope this new chapter also helped! :D

TheMysteriousGeek2345: I'll fill you in: nope, Faraday has nothing to do with KLD (maybe; keyword: MAYBE) - though your interpretation of the acronym was very amusing (lulz)... As of Edgeworth being edgy, you'll know in due time!

_I made some updates in the Case Summary page. I swapped the order of the names according to defense attorneys, prosecuting attorneys, case victims, case detectives, witnesses, and third parties. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

**_PowerZone_**


	22. Weapon of Mass Destruction

**THE PANDEMIC TURNABOUT**

**July 27  
International Museum – Main Hall**

"Isn't that the witness from earlier?" Athena told Phoenix and pointed to the security lady near the ancient world statue. She was looking at it with a face that interpreted serious scheming for some utter destruction.

"You wouldn't dare me to talk to her," Phoenix said to them. "She has… issues."

On cue, Oldbag turned her head and caught their attention. When she saw the three of them, her eyes suddenly flashed with malevolence. "You!" she blurted, her hoarse voice making the three of them cringe. If it weren't Oldbag, Phoenix would be nervous that he may be under arrest for doing nothing wrong.

"Oh no," Phoenix groaned.

Oldbag stepped up to Phoenix and stared evilly. "After years and years of keeping my mouth in the wrong places, it so happens that you're the last person I would want to put my sock in it."

Phoenix raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Ms. Oldbag."

"Who're you calling an oldbag?" She jabbed his chest with her finger. "I've still got some energy left in me!"

_Seriously, why didn't the game directors give you an age for the entire Ace Attorney series?_

"She must be offended of what happened in Court," Apollo told him.

"I don't think she would lie," Athena said, aiding Ms. Oldbag. "Many people when they are confronted with stress just remember things wrong."

"So you're stressed?" Phoenix asked Oldbag.

Oldbag folded her arms and looked away, not wanting to answer his question.

_Grumpy lady…_

"Ms. Oldbag," Athena started kindly, "we really appreciate you giving your testimony in Court today."

She looked at Athena. "At least you still have some manners left in you, whippersnapper."

"Whipper–"

"Don't take it personally," Phoenix told Athena, "she says that to me numerous times."

Oldbag sighed. "I don't care… I just want to get this over with."

"What's the matter?" Apollo inquired.

"When this case is done, I'll be retiring," she said gloomily. "You know, looking back at all those… memories… I don't think it was a very good life. I mean, really, back when I was twenty-four, I thought I finally found the love of my life… but I had to work part-time only to find out he was already married, then I became a security guard in some trashy company; and you wouldn't want to know what happened when I reached thirty-five, and that time –" She went unceasingly spewing words that none of the three attorneys wanted to listen.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo asked his superior. "What's our next move?"

Oldbag still rambling about her life story, Phoenix ignored her and answered Apollo, "I'm quite interested to find out Prosecutor Blackquill's secret. It might be insignificant, but I think a little bit of digging might lead us somewhere."

"I still don't see the connection of how Prosecutor Faraday and Prosecutor Blackquill would…" Apollo shrugged, "make out – and find anything significant to the overall development of this case."

"We'll see what happens when we question him," Phoenix said.

Oldbag suddenly snapped. "Hey! Don't ignore your elders when they're talking!"

_Apparently, she doesn't know the boundary of limitations of interest._

Phoenix did not have anything useful for Oldbag but he still wanted to know if Oldbag stood by her testimony. The only vague part of her testimony was her identification of the person who went inside the warehouse during the blackout. She did run away after that and never returned to the crime scene. When asked, she simply said, "Truth is, being a frail old security guard did a number on me. I might have known what happened, so I didn't want to find out." She had no Psyche-Locks, something good for Phoenix.

Athena asked, "How about the Generator Room? Did you go check?"

"No," Oldbag answered. "It gets searing hot inside that room, I could sag and melt a mere seconds of being there."

"Quite the exaggeration," Phoenix complimented, trying to get Oldbag to her good side.

"I don't think Ms. Oldbag would gain anything from hiding information," Apollo told Phoenix. "She really has nothing else to offer."

"Guess we should go," Phoenix told Oldbag. "L-Look, I'm sorry that this happened. If there's any way we can make it up, we'll let you know."

Oldbag's attention was back on the ancient world globe. She ignored them completely.

_Maybe it's really time to go._

Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena went past Oldbag and made their way back to the museum entrance. However, they were suddenly stopped by a voice behind them.

"Wait!" Oldbag screeched, making the three attorneys jump.

_Yikes!_

Oldbag approached the three of them. She huffed for a moment as if she was trying to catch her breath, even if she just had to walk a few steps from where she stood a moment ago. "While I was trying to catch the mysterious person that evening, I went into the Generator Room," she told them. "Although I wasn't able to catch him, I found this on the floor." She took out something from her pocket and gave it to them. "I was suspicious about a few things when I saw it, but given my stamina, I'm not really cut out for this kind of work."

Phoenix received the item from Oldbag. It was a crumpled paper, actually a memo. He read the memo aloud: "_To Mr. Edgeworth. I have found the truth of the FD-5. All you want to know can be found in my safe. The person we talked about must not stay alive any longer. If I am caught as I finish my job, then I will gladly take the fall._" He read the entire memo addressed to the chief prosecutor. However, the last part of the memo made his blood run cold. "_Yours truly, Kay Faraday._"

"What?" Athena spat. She snatched the note and began reading it furiously. "H-How could this be?" Apollo read the note as well.

"Ms. Oldbag," Phoenix turned to her. "Where exactly in the Generator Room was this found?"

Oldbag closed her eyes. "Under the door to the personnel room," she answered. "Is there… some sort of a problem?"

_A lot of problems, actually…_ "None, really," Phoenix said in a hushed voice, making sure that Apollo and Athena were still engrossed in the memo. "We're just on the lookout for evidence."

Oldbag folded her arms. "Unfortunately, that's all I have for you. Consider your apology accepted." She did not smile, but she didn't seem grumpy.

_I guess Ms. Oldbag still has some heart left in her._

**Memo to Edgeworth added to the Court Record.**

"Are we going to show this to Prosecutor Faraday?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

Phoenix weighed the options. Oldbag had given them a critical piece of evidence that could point to Prosecutor Williams' killer. If it were presented to the co-prosecutor, she would clam up many things and Phoenix would expect black Psyche-Locks out from her. He decided not to risk it. "Not yet," he told them. "This will be our trump card. If we're backed into a corner, we could use this to drag information out of Prosecutor Faraday. For now, keep it safe at all costs." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Perhaps we'll have to show it to Edgeworth sooner than later. I also need answers from him."

_He challenged me to find a piece of evidence relating to the KLD that even he doesn't know about. This piece of evidence doesn't have a single speck of KLD, so I have to ask a few more questions without attracting Prosecutor Faraday's attention._

"Y-You know," Athena said wonderingly, "there are still some things about the case we don't know about."

"Like what?"

"Prosecutor Python Williams," she said. "All we know about him is that… one, he's a prosecutor; two, he died of _paldorium_ poisoning; and three, he was at the Generator Room and we presumed that he was going to go all-out on Mr. Truman."

Phoenix nodded. _If we want to go one step ahead, we need to know more about the victim. I doubt Ms. Oldbag would know something about the prosecutor._

"Let's look into the Prosecutorial Archives," Phoenix told them.

* * *

**July 27  
High Prosecutor's Building – Prosecutorial Archives**

Much to Phoenix's dismay, the guard was already on full alert. He presented the Chief Prosecutor's permission and – after some questioning from the guard – was let inside the room. Unfortunately for them, someone was also inside the room. After cautiously approaching the unaware presence, Phoenix was relieved that it was only Detective Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix started. Detective Gumshoe cringed hard that he dropped the folder.

"You don't have to be so loud, pal," he grunted as he picked up the folder. Detective Gumshoe turned around and greeted them with a smile. "Oh, it's you guys…"

"What are you doing here, detective?" Apollo asked.

Detective Gumshoe looked around as if someone was watching him. "You know, pal… ever since we had our discussion about the FD-5, I've been wondering about a few things."

"What kind of things?" Athena asked.

The detective frowned. "The victim, Prosecutor Python Williams."

_Looks like our stroke of luck keeps going and going…_

"Have you worked under the prosecutor?" Phoenix asked.

"Once, pal," Detective Gumshoe answered. "I've heard a lot about him – word gets around in the office anyway." He described Prosecutor Williams as a very mysterious worker who talked a lot in Court and even less in office. He told them how the prosecutor had a knack of making snake-like references during Court in an attempt to intimidate his adversaries. "His first biggest case was three months ago," he said. "There was an accident in Greene Corporation leading to one death. He was the prosecutor for that case."

_An accident three months ago in Greene Corporation? Wasn't that the one discussed during Court today?_

***FLASHBACK***

Blackquill was obviously prepared, having done his research more intensely than the weights of the defense attorneys. "The prosecution is ready to reveal new information on what happened three months ago in Greene Corporation." He took out another stack of reports and handed them one each for the defense and one for the Judge. Since the stack of reports was quite bulky, the bailiff handed the stacks to the other parties. Blackquill spared his pet.

As the Judge and the defense perused the report, Blackquill summarized the details. "Three months ago, Greene Corporation was attacked by the KLD. The company was coerced into harvesting the _paldorium_ and threatened to unleash a bomb if the company didn't comply. Obviously, the company was stubborn. Instead of unleashing the bomb, the KLD killed off its vice-president."

***FLASHBACK END***

"Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix said to him. "It was revealed in Court today that the accident three months ago was actually sabotage."

Detective Gumshoe sighed. "I guess Prosecutor Blackquill had it figured out before I did. You're right, pal. It was indeed sabotage."

"Why would the prosecutors hide it?" Apollo asked, becoming suspicious.

"Safety issues," the detective answered. "We asked the CEO and got some information from him. If you want to know what happened three months ago, you should check out Greene Corporation."

_Is it worth checking it out once more?_

"You know what," Athena told her superior, "I'm getting the feeling that we're about to discover something big."

"The very fact that Prosecutor Williams was killed by _paldorium_ poisoning meant that someone from outside must have brought the element to accomplish their goals." His mind raced, aching for answers. "Whatever happened three months ago so that the _paldorium_ would fall into the hands of the KLD must have influenced the events of the present case."

"If ever you find something useful," Detective Gumshoe told them, "just find me here."

"What will you be doing?" Athena inquired.

"Just… looking around for some more information," the detective answered with a chuckle. "Don't worry about me… just get on with it, pal."

_Fine, fine…_

"Looks like Prosecutor Williams is hiding a lot of things from us," Apollo said to them when they started moving out of the archives room. "For one, why would he go to the Generator Room that evening?"

"That… we don't really know," Phoenix answered softly. At the weight of too many mysteries to solve in one investigation, Phoenix felt like his mind was about to be messed up.

* * *

**July 27  
Greene Corporation – CEO's Office**

After clearance for investigation, the three attorneys proceeded to the CEO's office. Yesterday, they were entertained with queries regarding the mining accident in which Harris Sanford and Albert Truman were given the black slip. Today, they would find out a related incident that may have deeply traumatized the company.

"It wasn't a very good day," the cheerful-turned-depressed Viridian Greene, the CEO, told them. "The KLD stormed our building and demanded the entire repository of _paldorium._" Much to the attorney's surprise, the CEO disclosed numerous facts about the sabotage. "Our vice-president was killed in the standoff." He gave them a dossier of the victim. "Greyson Chromatic was the vice-president for ten years. He usually handled the _paldorium_ operations." According to the dossier, Chromatic was fifty-seven years old when he died.

"Why was the KLD after the _paldorium_?" Phoenix asked.

Viridian took a deep breath as he gazed at the laptop screen. For the past few hours, he was mulling over things that had to do with the case. He shut himself in the office when the bomb exploded and did not want to entertain visitors. However, Viridian surprised the staff when he allowed the attorneys to enter.

"_Paldorium_ was a very valuable resource when the scientific community found out its benefits," he answered. "Somehow it attracted a lot of groups who wanted to get their hands on the element. Never would I think that it would be used to create such a weapon of mass destruction."

"Somehow, I don't think he's lying," Athena said to Phoenix.

"Neither do I," Phoenix agreed.

Apollo, however, was rubbing his left arm. "Somehow, I don't think he's telling us everything." He told Phoenix that the CEO had some sort of habit when he mentioned about _paldorium_ used as a weapon.

"Mr. Greene," Phoenix continued questioning. "Are you sure that you don't know anything about _paldorium_ being used to create such a weapon."

"Y-Yes," he said, suddenly stammering.

All of a sudden, the environment thickened as Phoenix and Viridian were plunged into the same mystical darkness. After the chains wrapped around Viridian, five red Psyche-Locks were held in place.

_Five red Psyche-Locks… somewhere deep in the corners of his heart, he wants the incident from three months ago to be buried away forever. I'm afraid I'll have to dig it up if I want to give the people their justice. Here goes…_

***MAGATAMA SECRET: WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION***

**Take that!** The darkness, the chains, and the locks returned. Phoenix stepped to the other side of the CEO's desk so that he would allow Apollo to peer closer in the CEO's habit.

"Your claim was that you wouldn't know that _paldorium_ would be used to create a weapon of mass destruction," Phoenix started. "My partner here," he gestured to Apollo, "thinks otherwise."

"How so?" Viridian started, glaring at Apollo who was busy focusing.

"The KLD managed to sabotage your company three months ago in order to get their hands on the _paldorium_," Phoenix said. "You were clueless at first until you mentioned something about a weapon of mass destruction."

The CEO nodded. "That's right… based on what happened in the FD-5, the _paldorium_ could be used as a weapon!"

Phoenix stopped him. "It wasn't about the weapon that bothered me… it was actually how you described the weapon – a weapon of mass destruction!"

Viridian flinched. "Urk!"

"When we think about what could constitute a weapon of mass destruction, we could think of atomic bombs and nuclear missiles. Now, the question is… what could be the weapon of mass destruction associated to this case? When I think about it, it's not too difficult, Mr. Greene."

Viridian didn't seem pleased. "Let's just… drop this issue, please."

_Too late…_ "This weapon that we're talking about could very well have been this!" **Take That!** He presented the data about the _paldorium_ bomb. "_Paldorium_ bombs, Mr. Greene."

"Even so, the _paldorium_ bomb would have very little explosive effects!" Viridian said defensively.

Phoenix nodded, interested in the new information Viridian revealed. "That's correct," he said, "which is why four of them were planted in Alliance Mall to magnify the explosions! If the KLD was so intent on grabbing the _paldorium,_ they would probably want to make a bomb so potent, so destructive that it could rival the atomic bomb!"

Viridian looked irritated. "But this weapon could have been borne from anywhere!"

_That's true… so I should try to find out why the KLD specifically targeted Greene Corporation._ "You're right," he said to him, "which is also what I want to know why KLD targeted the corporation!" He thought back to Harris's testimony.

**FLASHBACK**

"What did you mean that it wasn't over," Phoenix clarified.

Harris looked down. "The terrorist organization, KLD, conducted operations primarily in mass destruction. I knew that because… they attacked Greene Corporation sometime after I was given the black slip."

_Sometime after he was given the black slip?_

**FLASHBACK END**

_Mr. Sanford knew that "it wasn't over" because KLD returned to their operations in mass destruction. He also knew somehow that Greene Corporation was attacked when Sanford left the company._

"The KLD targeted the company because of the _paldorium_," Viridian answered. "A single pound of _paldorium_, when refined, would fetch even greater value than gold or uranium." He slapped the desk. "Mr. Wright, it doesn't make sense why such an organization would use a very valuable material only to make them explode and disappear?"

_What exactly is the KLD's objective? Why would the KLD target only Greene Corporation and its paldorium deposits? If I were the mastermind of such an organization, I would just look for some scrap and some nuclear liquid or something then unleash my terror rain… not that I would care._

"Why was your vice-president killed during the sabotage three months ago?" Phoenix pressed for details. He glanced at Apollo, who was still grasping his left wrist. "What exactly happened during your stand-off with KLD?"

Viridian looked away, trying to block out the horrible memory that plagued him for many nights ever since he watched the bullet take away one of his workers. He would forever be spiteful to the people who would force him to recall that incident once more…

* * *

"_We're here for the paldorium," the KLD operative demanded. Five of them, clad in black suits with bulletproof vests and state-of-the-art bulletproof helmets, were positioned around the CEO's office and taking the top executives hostage. Other KLD operatives were on the ground floor and posing as security, blocking people and telling them that something dangerous was happening on the upper levels. The clueless Greene Co. workers would never know that the danger would befall on them._

"_What do you want from the paldorium?" Viridian hissed, trying to struggle from the ropes bound to his hands behind his back._

_The KLD operative raised a complicated-looking gun and pointed the barrel to his forehead. "You have no more power over it. The case against your company has brought you down to its knees. We will claim the resources for ourselves!"_

"_What do you intend to do with it?" Viridian asked, trying to be fearless._

"_It's none of your business," the KLD operative answered as he pressed the edge of the gun. Viridian let out a soft wince. "You wouldn't want to know what happens if you refuse to cooperate."_

"_J-Just give it to them," Greyson Chromatic, the vice-president, told Viridian. "Just… give it to them, please."_

"_I…" Viridian had a crucial choice. If he let the paldorium fall into their hands, the business would fall into a state of bankruptcy and it may be shut down. If he didn't company with the request of the adversary, he would find himself in ugly situations._

"_I… refuse!" Viridian snarled._

* * *

"STOP!" He shouted, causing all three attorneys to jump. "Please," he pleaded, sobbing from the horrible memory. "I… don't want to talk about it anymore!"

_I need the truth… but I don't want to put him in any more grief._

"Mr. Greene," Athena said slowly.

"The _paldorium _bomb was the center of all this," Viridian admitted, his voice rising. "They were after the _paldorium_ for their weapons of mass destruction! I know this because… Greyson told me so!"

"W-What? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes," he answered, struggling to keep himself together.

_Why is Mr. Greene hiding information regarding the paldorium bomb? If he knew about it, why didn't he take some decisive action? _He thought about it for a while… _I think I know… someone must have been deeply affected._

"Mr. Greene," Phoenix continued, making Viridian alert once more. "If you knew about the details such as _paldorium_ being used as a weapon of mass destruction, someone from your company might have known about such capabilities."

The CEO was speechless. Phoenix knew that he was getting somewhere.

"Someone must have found out about a secret of _paldorium_ that they would go to great lengths to convince a lot of people about its dangers."

"B-But was there such a person?"

_I knew it… the motive behind this person's doing was not because of some company policy… but because they knew the secret behind paldorium._

"There was," he told Viridian, "and this person resigned from the company when they found out about it!" **Take That!** "Ms. Wonda Shelper. She used to be a stakeholder in this company – probably one of the best – because when she found out about the properties of _paldorium_, she resigned from the company – and even testified against the company!"

Viridian became wide-eyed as he shook his head slowly at the revelation. "No… this can't be!" he whispered. He clutched his head and massaged it furiously. The images of the gruesome incident flooded his mind once more. "No!" He shouted as if he were trying to deny entry the pictures of the not-too-long-ago standoff.

* * *

"_You refuse?" the KLD operative reacted and lifted his gun once more. "Your refusal would mean very grim consequences."_

"_W-What are you saying?" Greyson said angrily to his superior._

"_I refuse to give them to you," Viridian said to the KLD operative. He was still fearful but he never wavered in his decision. "I know what you want to do with it! I was told about it! And I will not allow you to lay your hands on it!"_

"_Stubborn, huh… But then again, you're quite… smart to figure out what we're doing."_

_The CEO felt his heart palpitate as the gun was pointed once more to his forehead._

"_One last chance, Mr. CEO," said the KLD operative. "Surrender the paldorium to us now. There is no other way out if you really value your life."_

"_Don't give it!" Greyson snarled. "She gave it to us as top-secret!"_

_The KLD operative had enough. Swiftly, he changed target and pointed the gun at the vice-president. It took less than a second's hesitation for the operative to pull the trigger. A loud bang echoed and prattled around the room, flinching every hostage and rendering screams from the innocent. The vice-president was lifeless, blood dripping out from his forehead before soiling his suit._

_Viridian watched the horror unfold before his eyes. He would carry that stigma – that cursed photograph of a memory – with him to his grave._

* * *

"Ms. Shelper knew that the _paldorium_ had some deadly properties," Viridian spoke softly, his hands still clutching his head from the terror. "She did not want to get caught in some crossfire so she resigned from the company. After all, the mining accident was just the first of many worries."

Phoenix nodded. "Whoever knew about the _paldorium_ properties must have firsthand knowledge that such existed." He wondered if Ms. Shelper could have been the only one. "I'm thinking also that Ms. Shelper was not the only one who had knowledge."

Viridian looked up. "What are you suggesting? Who else knew about the knowledge of the _paldorium_ properties?"

**Take That! **"You also knew about it, Mr. Greene," Phoenix said. "If Ms. Shelper really disclosed top-secret information to the higher-ups of the company, it would make sense that you would know about the deadly properties. And this deadly property is… poisoning. The bomb itself isn't very destructive. But what would happen if the bomb released massive _paldorium_ chemicals in a wide place?"

Viridian was shuddering. "Everyone… would die of _paldorium_ poisoning."

Phoenix nodded. "Which was why the Alliance Mall was bombed," he told him. "The KLD has some objective in mind and they targeted the mall. Right now, there are elite investigators…" he showed them the profiles of Agent Shi-Long Lang and Prosecutor Franziska von Karma, "… who are currently looking into the operations of the KLD. Soon, they'll be here to interrogate you… and you'll have to tell them everything you know!"

The CEO couldn't find some reasonable argument. The lawyers knew a lot. "I guess it comes to this… Ms. Shelper knew everything about the _paldorium_ and its poisoning properties. Even when the scientific community believed that it could be used to generate electricity, she believed that some horror would unfold…"

"The FD-5, correct?"

"That's right," Viridian told him. "You know what happened to Minerva City, correct?" Phoenix nodded. "That wasn't the end of the nightmare – it only began."

"H-How so?"

"Minerva City was one of the test cities for the _paldorium_. There were nine other test cities being studied. The head researcher was Dr. Aiken Nowall who testified during that case against our company." Phoenix took note of the name. Viridian continued. "A-Anyway, the nightmare surfaced when three of the test cities had alarming reports of bodies being mutilated because of _paldorium_ exposure."

"Mutilated?" _Is this the same experience as that of Prosecutor Williams and the victim in the FD-5? _Viridian nodded. "Dr. Nowall is a statistician. Her office is not too far from the Courthouse. You can ask her for more information."

Phoenix took note once more. "Tell me one more thing, Mr. Greene. Why did you hide this information from most of your staff? Why did you treat the incident as an accident and not as a sabotage?"

"I… have nothing to hide! I told you everything there is about _paldorium_!"

_Really now? I have yet to break a single lock out of five. But I think I know the reason why he's hiding it from the public._ "The reason why you treated the KLD sabotage as an accident is…" **Take That!** He presented the black slip. "The person who sold you out and told us that the incident was actually sabotage… was our very own client, Mr. Harris Sanford."

"What?" he started up.

"Mr. Sanford met with Ms. Shelper at the night of the murder and he knew what there was about _paldorium_," Phoenix told the CEO. "If what happened in the mining accident two years ago was really an accident, there was no need to give the black slip to Mr. Sanford and Mr. Truman."

"That's true," Viridian responded. "They would have no reason to be kicked out."

"But they were still given the black slip!" Phoenix continued. "You gave it to them to keep them from talking! Mr. Sanford and Mr. Truman knew about the truth of the mining fiasco!"

The CEO seemed suspicious. "Where are you going with this?"

_Mr. Sanford and Mr. Truman were given the black slips. Then three months ago, the KLD invaded the corporation. What exactly happened in the mining "accident"?_ "I'm saying that the mining accident created an opportunity for the KLD to dig into the _paldorium_ mines following that mining accident," Phoenix deduced. "Your company has been going downhill ever since the string of events!"

Viridian looked down. "We fired the two of them… because both Mr. Sanford and Mr. Truman… are members of KLD." When this critical information was revealed, all five Psyche-Locks broke with a collective shatter that rang in Phoenix's ears for a few seconds.

***UNLOCK SUCCESSFUL***

Phoenix stared. _What's going on? Harris Sanford…? A member of KLD?_ He couldn't believe the facts being presented. Even Apollo and Athena who were listening at the conversation while Phoenix tried to break the locks were stunned at the revelation. Athena felt a swirl of emotions hearing her friend being implicated as a member of the terrorist organization. They needed answers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_That was one long chapter! I apologize if the updating took longer than usual. I was busy with trainings and seminars for the upcoming school year._

ItsThatPsycho: What was your interpretation? XD

TheMysteriousGee (anon due to login problems): Little Thief will make another appearance soon and it will be vital for the case.

_Harris Sanford, the defendant - a member of KLD? Who would've guessed that? So was he responsible for the events in the museum? Did he really kill off both Prosecutor Williams and Ms. Wonda Shelper? And how do we break Edgeworth's and Blackquill's Psyche-Locks? Investigation will resume in the next chapter._

**_PowerZone_**


End file.
